


Love Grows

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), jeronica - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Jeronica, Jeronica Nation, Jeronica Pic, Jeronica endgame, Jeronica image, Love, Riverdale, Serious, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sweet, Vughead, jeronica otp, jeronica ship, jug and v, jughead and veronica, jughead jones and veronica lodge - Freeform, veronica lodge and jughead jones - Freeform, vughead ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: After graduating from Riverdale High School, Veronica Lodge left Riverdale with nothing but enough money in her pocket to travel the world. Seven years later she returns, older and wiser but troubled.Jughead Jones needs a break, a big one. His newspaper is failing but he unexpectedly sees an opportunity in Veronica's return to Riverdale.But as they spend more and more time together, things take a turn neither one had imagined. And as things get more ominous in Veronica's life, Jughead has to decide how far he is willing to go for love.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 45
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Jeronica Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Jeronica+Nation).



The steady rhythm of his fingers drumming on the table was his own personal tribal ceremony before it gave way to the clicking of a laptop keyboard. The meat of his ritualistic brainstorm session.

It was the same every time he had to write a new editorial for his paper.

The _Riverdale Review_ was his baby, his biggest accomplishment. He had started the paper during his junior year at NYU as an online weekly meant to rival all of the biased, spin publications that everyone back home was still feeding into.

In addition, it had grown into not only an online site but an actual newspaper too, and had been fairly successful. But lately, he’d been having trouble keeping the _Riverdale Review_ exciting and fresh. It was causing him a level of stress that gave him constant anxiety. If he lost his paper, what else did he have?

“What’s your story this time?” asked the blonde sitting across from him, her eyes glued to her book, not even looking up to see if he would acknowledge her.

He sighed heavily.

“I have a few ideas. They’re all pretty stale, or they’ve been done before. Kind of surprising, considering all the extra free time I’ve had over the past few years.”

Her eyes shot up at him, without moving any other muscle.

He looked back at her, challenging her.

“Don’t.” She replied, the tone in her voice a warning for him not to dare say another word.

He was picking a fight, and he didn’t know why. It was useless to go down this road again. Nevertheless, he was in the mood to make the cutting remark anyway.

“We both decided that it was best for you if you were no longer a Serpent. You agreed with me, Jughead.”

He scoffed, knowing it hadn’t completely gone down that way.

“Did we? Did _we_ decide? Or did _you_ decide for us, Betts?”

Betty shut her book and quickly shoved into her backpack.

“Grow up and get over it already, Jug. Or did you _enjoy_ almost dying…again?”

Jughead shrugged.

Betty glared at him.

“Is it really so bad that I don’t want you to die? Twice now, Jug. You’ve almost died _twice_ now, and all because of the Serpents and your involvement with them.”

Jughead sat back in his seat, sighing. He was having intense writers block and he was blaming Betty for it when he should have been blaming himself. He was wholly uninspired as of late, and taking it out on Betty was the easiest thing he could do.

Especially since the hardest thing was coming up with something good to say.

He was about to apologize to his ex-girlfriend turned good friend, turned good friend that he slept with occasionally, when the bell chimed on the diner door and Archie Andrews came barreling through it.

“Did you guys see this?” He asked as he held up the latest edition of the _Riverdale Register_ , the paper that had once been owned by Betty’s parents.

It seemed like a lifetime ago.

“What is it?” Betty asked as she sat up in the booth, her eyes locked on the paper that was rolled up like a baton about to pass to the next starting line runner.

“Check it out! It’s Veronica! She’s been named the youngest female self-made millionaire _ever_!”

Archie’s excitement was genuine. He looked sincerely ecstatic for his first love. And Jughead found himself wondering what it must be like to be so adored by an ex, instead of dealing with the looks of loathing that Betty often gave him. There were times that he was sure Betty wanted to sock him right in the nose.

“How the fuck did she accomplish _that_?” Jughead asked, his voice full of disdain.

“Did she sell off her designer shoe collection or something?”

Archie gave Jughead an irritated glance before turning back to Betty excitedly.

“Isn’t that incredible? She did it. She actually _did_ it. She always said she would and she did.”

Archie took a seat next to Jughead in the booth, a smile on his face as he got a faraway look in his eyes. He was obviously remembering the day Veronica left Riverdale, vowing to never return until she made something of herself.

Betty was nodding as she read the short piece in the Register.

“There’s not a whole lot here. But I remember her telling me once that she rarely gives interviews. She's become really private over the years.”

Archie nodded in agreement.

“She did make a statement to the New York Times awhile back. Something about the importance of sustainability and how the focus should be on _that_ and not on her.”

Jughead could feel his face inadvertently giving Archie a scrutinizing look.

“What? Sustainability? What’s the name of her company?” He asked, sure that he already knew the answer would be Lodge Industries, just like her dear old dad.

“You’re in the news business and you don’t _know_?” Betty asked accusatorily.

“She’s the founder and president of Greenlodge Inc.” Betty replied before handing the paper to Jughead.

Jughead quickly scanned the short paragraph about Veronica and her millions, scoffing as he tossed the article on the diner table. He'd had no idea that Veronica owned Greenldoge Inc. Betty was right, what kind of newsman was he?

“Hard to believe this is legit if she doesn’t give interviews. She could be doing shit just as shady as her old man.”

Archie glared at his best friend.

“Dude, how would _you_ know? When was the last time you even _spoke_ to her? If you’re so sure that she has corrupt motivations, why don’t you interview her?”

Jughead shook his head, smirking at Archie’s ridiculous suggestion.

“I don’t need to interview her to know that this all smells like total bullshit. Veronica Lodge isn’t some kind of millennial, revolutionist earth mother. I don’t buy it.”

But a couple of hours later, as Jughead lay awake in his bed staring up at the cracked ceiling of his one bedroom apartment, he couldn’t help but play Archie’s words over and over in his mind.

_“Why don’t you interview her?”_

It really wasn’t a bad idea, and he sure as hell needed a story for his paper. If Veronica’s newfound fame from her green living company’s success was legit, then it could be quite the compelling story.

He would have to consider it a little longer, but he was already grabbing his phone to Google her and get her contact information.

Even if they hadn’t been the closest of friends in high school, maybe she’d been willing to give an old chum a chance to do something beneficial to them both.

\---

Veronica Lodge stared out the window of her Tesla while her personal assistant, Greta, drove them up the twisting roads to Veronica’s home on the outskirts of Riverdale proper.

Up here, she was nearly off the grid, up in the hills of Evergreen Forest, a breathtaking view of Sweetwater River as it snaked alongside her hometown.

“Great location, V. Why haven’t you brought me here before?” Greta asked, with a curious smile on her face.

“What…or _whom_ …are you hiding back here in Riverdale?”

Veronica chuckled quietly.

“Honestly, I was waiting for my cabin to be finished with all the renovations. Getting the solar panels installed took a lot longer than planned. Besides, when have I had time to even _try_ to go anywhere peaceful?”

Greta sighed as she nodded in agreement.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve made time to visit your cabin. Though _cabin_ is a bit of an understatement, don’t you think?” Greta asked as she scrunched up her face.

She leaned forward in the driver’s seat to look out the front windshield at the palatial estate that they were getting closer and closer to as they wound up the driveway.

Veronica smiled to herself as her body seemed to instantly relax at the sight of her hidden oasis. This was exactly what she needed.

“Dex will get our bags. I want to go check out the greenhouse.” Veronica said as Greta pulled to a stop at the front of the house.

“Want me to come with you?” Greta asked her boss, concern in her voice for the woman who never seemed to stop.

But Veronica shook her head. She wanted to see how her latest Greenlodge Inc. greenhouse was functioning. This particular greenhouse was the prototype for all the ones that would continue being built all over the world. It was her livelihood, and her personal appraisal and quality assurance over what she had worked so hard to build was always her top priority.

She removed the key from her coat pocket as she made her way to the back of her property where the greenhouse stood, construction complete. She had been informed from her property manager, Sawyer, that the greenhouse had been up and running beautifully all through the fall. It was early December now, and cold as hell up in the hills of the forest.

Veronica’s heart thumped hard in her chest as she unlocked the greenhouse door and was immediately met with a blast of humid air.

“Perfect.” She whispered as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, keeping out the bitter cold of an upstate winter.

Veronica smiled to herself as she walked up and down rows and rows of plants, fruit trees, flowers and a small vegetable garden. Everything was green, and lush, and growing.

She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

“Some carbon dioxide for you all, to thank you for surviving.”

She laughed to herself for being one of those people that talked to their plants.

“Veronica Lodge, plant conversationalist. Who would have thought? Right, honeydew?”

It was strange to be back in Riverdale, though she wasn’t living in town. She wasn’t sure how welcome she would be back in the place where her father had once created copious amount of sinister deeds. So she’d kept her homecoming discreet, so far only having told Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper that she would be back for the winter.

She hadn’t even told her mother she was back.

Veronica wasn’t sure she could bear to see the woman who had contributed to her misery during her high school years. Hermione Lodge had schemed just as badly as Hiram had. And even thought Veronica had forgiven them both, for her own peace of mind, she hadn’t forgotten anything. But all she could do was attempt to block it all from her mind. She didn’t want to dwell on the past, but she stayed mindful of continuing down the path that went the opposite direction of her parents.

“Hey, Veronica? You have a few messages I wanted to run by you---oh _wow_! This is _amazing_!”

Veronica’s ears perked at the sound of Greta’s astonishment at the greenhouse.

“I think we might have outdone ourselves this time, G.” Veronica replied as she headed back towards the door where Greta stood.

“It’s a wonderful accomplishment, Veronica. Next level for sure.” Greta said as she followed Veronica back to the main house.

Veronica listened as Greta droned on about the Greenlodge Inc. board members accepting Veronica’s latest proposal, about the gala she was supposed to fly to New York City to attend on New Year’s Eve, and a photo spread for Forbes that needed to be scheduled.

She munched on a bowl of grapes before interrupting her extremely loyal assistant.

“I’ll send the board a thank you note. I’ll RSVP no to the gala and the photo spread.”

Greta frowned.

“Oh, but Veronica, the gala is supposed to be the most talked about event this year! And Forbes? How can you turn down _Forbes_?”

Veronica smiled brightly.

“Oh, but Greta!” She playfully mocked.

“You know I don’t do things like that.”

Greta rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You like to keep a low profile, blah, blah, blah.” She replied with a sigh before grabbing a handful of the grapes.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to send the notes for you? I don’t mind, you know.”

Veronica shook her head.

“I got it, G, but thank you.”

Greta nodded, understanding that Veronica was fiercely independent when it came to just about everything. Greta was her bulldog to anyone that might have unsavory motives, but Veronica tried to be as personal as possible when it was necessary.

“So do you want me to tell this Jughead Jones guy that you don’t do interviews or do you want to tell him yourself? He says he knows you from ‘back in the day.’” Greta said with a laugh.

“Some of these journalists will pull any trick they can to get an in.”

But Veronica’s eyes widened with disbelief.

“Jughead Jones? That’s…random.”

Greta scrunched up her nose.

“Is it? Do you actually know him?”

Veronica chuckled.

“I know him, but I don’t _know_ him. If that makes sense. Jughead and my ex, Archie, are best friends. But I haven’t talked to Jughead in like…seven years? Not since we graduated from high school.”

Greta nodded as she munched on a grape.

“So, what do you want me to tell him?” Greta asked as she got out her notepad.

Veronica shrugged.

“Tell him the same thing you tell all the people who ask for an interview…I don’t do interviews.”

\---

Jughead sighed as he listened to the message that had been left on his voicemail by Veronica’s assistant.

_“I apologize for any inconvenience it may cause you, Mr. Jones. But Ms. Lodge does not do interviews. Not even for old high school acquaintances.”_

He should have known Veronica wouldn’t grant him the favor that easily. He hadn’t particularly deserved the chance to score an interview with her. After all, she was Veronica Lodge, a millionaire business woman, and he was a poor, small town journalist.

But he had already begun his background work on Veronica, seeing how much he could actually write before he got his interview with her. He wasn’t giving up, not yet. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

He didn't know much about Greenlodge, Inc., so he had begun by looking them up, and from what he had read, it seemed completely legit and not just a way for Veronica to cash in undeservedly.

Veronica had spent years traveling the world to build large, community centered greenhouses in cities, towns, and villages that had suffered serious horticultural setbacks. She had made them as friendly to the environment as possible while also producing incredible results. She had singlehandedly brought small town farmers back from the brink of annihilation.

It was impressive to say the least.

On top of that, she had invested early in a solar energy company that was being used on a commercial level all over the country, in Europe, and in Asia. Big corporations were powering their plants and factories with the large scale solar panels, which was lowering carbon emissions and essentially, changing the world.

Jughead sat back in his office chair and rubbed his hands over his face.

He couldn’t even fathom what had been Veronica’s motivation to get involved in such ecologically brilliant business ventures, but he was dying to find out.

“Please tell me that you got an invite to Veronica’s house for that Christmas party she’s throwing.”

Archie chuckled as he and Jughead sat in the Andrew’s kitchen eating pizza and downing beers. It was their Friday night ritual.

“It’s not a networking, social event, Jug. She said it was just a small gathering of some of her employees and a few old friends. I’m not sure she’d be thrilled about me bringing the press along.”

Jughead rolled his eyes.

“The press? I’m barely a blip on the media map, Arch. And if she _really_ insists on not wanting to do an interview with me…then I’ll drop it.”

But Archie gave Jughead that knowing look, the one that let Jughead know that he didn’t believe him for one second.

“Right. But, I still don’t think it’s a good idea. Veronica really wants to keep her presence in Riverdale as quiet as possible. She’s not the same girl she was in high school, Jug.”

Jughead sighed, but he wasn’t going to let up until Archie agreed to let him tag along to the party.

He didn’t care who she was nowadays, he only cared about his struggling weekly publication. He couldn’t bear to let his life’s work as a free, self-employed journalist fall to pieces all because Veronica Lodge had decided to be aloof and inaccessible.

“She doesn’t seem that different to _me_. She’s still throwing her little exclusive, invitation only parties. Living all lavish high on her hilltop. Yeah, she’s _really_ changed.” Jughead said with a sardonic laugh.

“Don’t be such a sucker, Archikins.”

But Archie ignored his best friend as he took another bite of his slice of pizza, smiling like he knew a secret that Jughead hadn’t been let in on. At least, not yet.

\---

Veronica sat in her office on the second floor of her cabin, writing thank you notes but declining to attend all of the festive affairs she’d been invited to for Christmas and New Year’s Eve.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to attend all of the luxurious parties, galas, and fundraising events, it was the fact that she enjoyed being back in Riverdale, in her cozy cabin, seeing to all the projects she had in the works.

It was her work that kept her going, after all. It was her work that had been her salvation.

So she concentrated on the three new greenhouses that were currently under construction in Nigeria, where the country had been facing severe droughts and the environmental refugees had caused over-crowding in several of the nation’s more prosper cities. Alleviating some of that economical strain for the Nigerians was Veronica’s latest cause.

She sat at her desk, typing up an order for a variety of seeds so they could grow everything from tomatoes to strawberries to chili peppers.

Veronica had spent hours researching Nigerian culture and cuisine, and subsequently, added yam, okra, and spinach seeds to her order.

It was getting late, and she knew she needed to get some sleep before her busy day tending to her small vineyard. She would need a lot of energy in order to help pick and press the grapes that she would need for making her own organic wine. Her vineyard managers, Rick and Terry, had assured her that they could take care of the process, but Veronica had insisted on helping.

Having a hand in anything under her Greenlodge, Inc. brand was vital to her. Authenticity meant everything.

Before she shut down her laptop for the night, she checked her email one last time, and chuckled to herself when she saw the subject line for an email from an [fpj3jug@riverdalereview.com](mailto:fpj3jug@riverdalereview.com).

_You still owe me for that time I got food poisoning from a Pop’s burger!_

She opened the email that was obviously a second attempt from Jughead to get her to commit to an interview with him.

_Seriously though, I was throwing up for two days! I lost 10 pounds! And did I ever complain? Don’t answer that. Come on, Veronica, you have the opportunity to have your story told from an invested party. I can make it as biased as you want. Okay, maybe not, I do have my journalistic integrity to look out for, but honestly, it’s mostly an informative piece, that’s all._

_Call me and we can discuss it._

_555-3621_

_Jughead Jones_

It was hard for her to believe Jughead was as invested as he said when the two hadn’t kept in touch over the years. She didn’t really know him anymore, but she never really had known him in the first place. And he certainly didn’t know who _she_ was.

Veronica was already convinced that Jughead thought she was a total phony who was just banking off of a clever opportunity that only made her see dollar signs and not something much deeper. She didn’t trust him to write an unbiased article at all, just like she didn’t trust any other reporter or journalist who had tried to get an exclusive.

So her return email was short and to the point.

_Jughead,_

_I hope things are going well for you personally, though I’m guessing things are not going so well professionally, seeing as how you are trying so hard to score an interview with me for your fledgling newspaper. I apologize but I am unavailable to work with you, but I wish you the best of luck finding another story that might help._

_Take care,_

_Veronica Lodge_

Veronica clicked send before closing her laptop. She hoped hearing from her directly would put an end to his requests. She had a feeling that Jughead was quite certain that she was playing one of her old games. That she was only pretending to not want the attention on her and all of her recent success.

Good thing she wasn’t too concerned with what Jughead Jones thought.

She _would_ have cared a lot more back in high school, when her father was stirring up controversy at every turn, and antagonizing a little town that had never accepted him, that had never taken to his backward, dishonest ways of achieving wealth and power.

Hiram Lodge had made Veronica a constant pawn in his games, and incessantly manipulated her and the people in her life as if they were all toys for his own amusement.

She knew she couldn’t blame her father for her own sins, and she had made peace with that. Once she’d graduated from high school, she had left Riverdale to go out on her own.

Veronica hadn’t spoken to her father since.

She could only imagine the havoc he might be wreaking on some other small town, and that was the thought that haunted Veronica each and every night.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead leaned back in his office chair, smirking at Veronica’s email.

Archie might think she had changed, but Jughead knew better. She still knew how to make a cutting remark when she was pissed off at him.

And she was still astute as hell, knowing full well that Jughead’s desperation to interview her had to do with the _Riverdale Review_ being in trouble.

Instead of offering to help him, she had shut him down again. A typical Lodge move.

“Do you _really_ think she should help you when you were such a massive jerk to her back in the day?” Archie asked him later that week as the two drove up to Veronica’s house in Evergreen Forest.

Jughead had finally managed to convince Archie to let him tag along to the Christmas “gathering”, but only if he promised to be on his best behavior.

“I wasn’t a jerk to her! Not on purpose, at least. I would just _react_ to her bitch-in-heels attitude towards _me_. I was defending myself!”

Archie chuckled, shaking his head.

“You’re full of shit, Juggy.”

Jughead shrugged.

“ _You_ remember things how _you_ want to and _I’ll_ remember things how _I_ want to.”

It was pitch dark in the hills of the forest right on the outskirts of town. It was a curious place for Veronica to live. She had always been so glitz and glamor, flashing lights and big cities. And it only made Jughead more curious to uncover whatever it was that had brought her to this new way of living, and what she might possibly be hiding way up here in no man’s land.

“I think we’re here.” Archie said quietly, intimidation in his voice as he turned onto a snarling driveway that took them up and up until it felt as if they would drive right into the starry night sky.

Jughead found himself clutching the seat after Archie finally pulled up to the front of the large, dimly lit cabin.

There were only a few other cars parked along the grounds and Jughead wondered if maybe Archie had gotten the date wrong and the big party was actually on some other night.

“Are you sure the party is tonight?” Jughead asked as he trailed behind Archie up to the front door.

“Yep. She specifically said the 16th.” Archie replied

“But I told you, Jug, it’s not really a party, just a small get-together.”

Jughead sneered.

“Since when does Veronica do anything small other than make people _feel_ small by telling them they won’t do a simple fucking interview?”

Archie scowled as he rang the doorbell.

“Best behavior. You promised, dude.”

Only seconds passed before the door to Veronica Lodge’s lodge in the forest opened, their hostess standing on the other side and dressed in a way Jughead had never witnessed before.

Jeans and a dark gray hoody, her hair long and straight and minimal makeup on a face that was still too pretty to be in a little town like Riverdale. Jughead peered at her, wondering if this young woman standing in front of them was actually Veronica or possibly some kind of look alike instead.

“Archie! Hey!” She exclaimed excitedly as she pulled the redhead to her for a warm, welcoming hug.

“It’s so good to see you, Ronnie.” Archie replied softly as he hugged her back.

Jughead stood watching the reunion, his arms crossed and trying his best not to roll his eyes at the way Archie showered Veronica with compliments about how amazing she looked and how proud he was of her.

Finally, she looked behind Archie to see Jughead.

He half expected her to tell him to get the hell off her property, but instead she smiled and motioned for the two to enter.

“Good to see you too, Jughead.” She said with a knowing grin.

“Welcome back, Veronica. Seems you’ve been busy the past seven years. Care to tell me _all_ about it?”

Veronica chuckled as she walked ahead of Jughead and Archie, leading them through the kitchen and out to a covered back patio with an enormous stone fireplace, a fire already roaring within it.

Archie had been right when he’d said it was just a small gathering. A dozen or so guests sat in camping chairs, surrounded by tiki torches and heat lamps, casting a dim glow over the whole patio, protecting them all from the cold chill of the winter night. The smell of incense and weed wafted around them as glasses full of red wine were quickly handed to the two new arrivals.

“Hey Kev! Hey Betty!” Archie called out with a wave as he began to head over to the fireplace where Kevin Keller and Betty were chatting quietly.

“Seriously? You invited Keller and Betty? But not _me_?” Jughead asked, more than a little irritated by the obvious slight.

Veronica chuckled.

“Oh, and Toni and Cheryl too. But they couldn’t make it. Some kind of Serpent thing was going on.” She replied before taking a sip of wine.

The mention of the Serpents stung. Jughead still hadn’t gotten completely over giving up his membership in the gang. The gang that had been his family at one time, that he had led, that had almost gotten him killed on more than one occasion. He would have died willingly, though. The Serpents had meant that much to him.

“But I knew you’d show up anyway. I just thought it would be kind of fun to piss you off. You know, for old time’s sake.”

Jughead nodded, a smirk on his face.

“Or maybe you just didn’t want me poking around, getting info for my article.”

Veronica shook her head.

“Poke around all you like. I’m not sure what you’re wanting to find. But it just proves my point that you want to write some kind of smear piece on me.”

Jughead chuckled.

“If you think it’s a smear piece then why don’t you prevent it and just let me interview you?”

Veronica sighed, but didn’t answer before walking over to a woman with curly blonde hair who had been making sure everyone’s drink glass stayed full.

Jughead surmised that she was one of Veronica’s employees, and he imagined several of the other people gathered were employees too. The house was huge, and it was obvious they all lived there with Veronica. 

“That’s generous, I guess.” Jughead whispered to himself before taking a long sip of his wine, and then another.

It was the smoothest red he had ever drank, and he wondered about the small fortune Veronica must have spent on just one bottle of it.

Some things never changed.

“Mr. Jones, hi, I’m Greta. I’m Veronica’s assistant. Can I refill your glass?” The curly haired blonde asked politely as she approached where Jughead stood, a genuine looking smile on her face.

“Sure, if you can also tell me how much this set her back.” Jughead said with a tipsy laugh as he held up his glass.

But Greta only grinned as she poured a refill for him.

“Well, not much, actually. This wine is made by Greenlodge Inc. Veronica’s been growing the organic grapes for it in her vineyard greenhouse right here on the estate. The whole operation is small, but it’s probably why the wine is so good.”

Jughead clenched his jaw at Greta’s explanation.

“I didn’t know Greenlodge made wine.” He replied, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Greta chuckled.

“Well, then I guess you haven’t done enough research. Granted, this is a pretty exclusive product. Veronica doesn’t want to launch it nationwide until the whole operation can be as earth-friendly as possible. She’s in the process of finding and buying as many hand-crank presses as possible. And of course, hiring people to operate them. Most vineyards use commercial equipment, you know.”

Jughead nodded as Greta spoke. She was obviously proud to be working for Veronica, no matter how frustrating it was for him to admit it.

Digging up any kind of dirt, figuratively speaking, on Veronica Lodge was going to be a hell of a lot more difficult than he’d thought it might be. Veronica was playing this whole environmentally conscious game pretty damn expertly so far.

He’d have to heed Greta’s advice and do more thorough research on Greenlodge, and on Veronica, herself.

\---

“He’s being a fucking belligerent asshole. Get him out of here, Archie!” Betty seethed as she set down her glass of wine on a nearby table.

“It’s fine, B. I’m not upset.” Veronica replied, knowing full well that it was a drunk Jughead that was going around questioning everyone about anything and everything about her and Greenlodge and not the usual level-headed Jughead Jones that she had known as a teen.

“I’m just trying to get some fucking intel, _Betts_! I have an article to write!” Jughead called out, having heard Betty’s angry plea for Archie to take his drunk friend home already.

“He just needs to go home and sleep it off. I suppose I should have warned him about how potent my wine is.”

Just then, the sound of glass breaking quieted the whole patio of party guests.

“Oops! Sorry, Veronica. I broke your glass. It was _real_ crystal wasn’t it? Are you going to have one of your classic hissy fits? Come on, show everyone how you’re still the bratty daddy’s girl we all knew and loathed.”

Veronica sighed. Jughead was clearly trying to get a rise out of her.

She could only guess that it had to do with the fact that his pride and joy, his _Riverdale Review_ , was on death’s door.

There was no guarantee that having Jughead do a piece on her would do any good, but she certainly didn’t feel inclined to help him when he was acting the way he was. Some things never changed, and Jughead’s contempt for her had definitely lingered, regardless of how much time had passed.

Not that she could totally blame him. Her father had almost killed Jughead. Twice. It had caused Jughead to leave the gang, and all because no one could bear the thought of Hiram taking a third shot at getting rid of the Serpent King.

Veronica had inadvertently been Jughead’s proverbial punching bag through it all and after. It wasn’t lost on her that Jughead felt he was owed retribution for what he had endured at the hands of the Lodge patriarch.

“How _is_ your old man these days? Still a murderous dickhead?” Jughead asked with a laugh as he stumbled into a heat lamp, causing yelps of panic among the other guests.

“Okay, well, I suppose that does it. We’re leaving now, Jug.” Archie said frankly as he and Kevin went over to escort their trashed friend away from any potential further destruction of Veronica’s home.

“I’m so sorry, Ronnie. I’ll call you later.” Archie said as he led Jughead back through the house.

“It’s okay, Arch. Just take care of him.”

The rest of the evening carried on with minimal talk of the scene Jughead had caused.

“He’s just been struggling really bad lately, V. As per usual, he finds a way to take it out on you.” Betty said as she pulled on her coat to leave.

Veronica shook her head.

“I understand. My father has put me through hell in the past, but he never tried to _kill_ me. I can’t even imagine what a nightmare that was for Jug. I’ll always feel terrible about what Hiram did to him.”

Betty sighed as she gave her old friend a hug.

“He just needs a break, ya know? Something’s gotta give, or else…I don’t know. I used to think that I would marry him someday…but now? I'm sure he would make me miserable.”

Veronica could tell immediately when Jughead had arrived at the party, that things between him and Betty were strained, and that it had been that way for a while, and not just within their past romantic relationship but even within their friendship.

The fact that they hadn’t even come to the party together had been Veronica’s first clue that something was way off.

“Maybe it’s just time to move on, B. _Completely_.”

Betty nodded.

“I think you’re right.” She replied solemnly.

The two friends said goodnight before Veronica headed back out to the empty patio. Everyone had gone off to their rooms, so she began the work of cleaning up the empty wine glasses and finished off trays of appetizers.

“Need help, boss?” Greta asked sleepily as she joined Veronica on the patio.

Veronica smiled weakly.

“I got it. Just go on to bed. We can pick up the rest in the morning.”

Greta nodded, but then suddenly turned around.

“I’m sorry about that Jughead guy. I feel responsible for how he acted.” Greta sighed regretfully.

“I should have known when to cut him off from the wine. But…he was kind of…charming…and...”

Veronica chuckled.

“And gorgeous, right? Yeah, he always was. He just never seemed to know it. Unfortunately, he’s a huge asshole more often than not. Otherwise, I might try to set you two up.”

Greta shook her head as she blushed a bright pink on her pale cheeks.

“Too bad indeed. But I’m glad you didn’t let that whole thing ruin your night.”

Veronica nodded.

“Yeah, me too.”

But the truth was, Veronica had felt a horrible guilt in the pit of her stomach ever since Jughead had walked into her house. She knew she would have to do something, but it would come with a price.

\---

“Fuck my life…” Jughead groaned as he sat at his desk.

He should be working, but he was still mortified by what he had done at Veronica’s Christmas gathering a couple nights earlier.

There was absolutely no way she would give him an interview at this point. He had completely blown it.

At least Betty and Archie had forgiven him for the scene he caused.

“So much for being on your best behavior.” Archie had said when he’d gone by Jughead’s apartment the next day to check on him.

“You couldn’t have gone more in the opposite direction than that.”

Jughead had held his head in his hands, not just out of shame but from the immense headache he was nursing.

“And you’ve basically alienated Betty for good. She was livid.”

Jughead nodded as he pulled his beanie over his eyes and laid his head on the table in his small kitchen.

“I know. And I’ll apologize to her too. I know it won’t repair what’s happened between us, but…I'm ready to completely let go of that childhood dream of being with her forever.”

Archie nodded, clearly in agreement with Jughead’s clarity.

“Letting her down sucks though. She doesn’t deserve that shit.”

Archie sighed as he got up to leave. Jughead knew his best friend couldn’t be any more late for work than he already was, and all because of his hungover ass.

“Betty will be fine. You know she will.” Archie replied as he pulled on his jacket.

“But you have a third person to apologize to.”

Jughead scrunched up his face.

“Who? Keller? What the fuck does _he_ care if I’m sorry or not?”

Archie sighed.

“No, not Kevin. _Veronica_. You need to make things right with her, man. You were a total asshat.”

The last thing Jughead wanted to do was return to the scene of the crime and grovel for Veronica’s forgiveness.

“Just apologize, Jug. Don’t make it such a thing.”

So, now Jughead found himself shutting his laptop and checking himself in the mirror before heading out to his motorcycle in the carport behind his apartment building.

It was a bitter cold afternoon, but he zipped up his leather jacket and pulled on his riding gloves.

And he was surprised to find how freeing it felt to whiz around the winding roads up in the hills of the forest on his way to Veronica’s. He hadn’t rode on his motorcycle for fun in far too long, not since the days when he and FP would ride together after a Serpent meeting. Using the ride as a way to burn steam and think about what their next move would be.

Jughead had always gotten such a clearer head from those rides, and today was no different.

As he rode, he thought about how unfair he truly had been to Veronica. The chip he'd been wearing on his shoulder needed to be brushed away. It wasn’t her fault that her father had put him through some of the most traumatic and ghastly moments of his entire life.

Granted, she hadn’t been completely innocent in some of her own schemes, no doubt, but she certainly hadn’t ever wanted to see Jughead dead the way Hiram had.

Veronica had been gone for seven years. She had been trying to do something good with her life. Jughead had struggled, that was true. But he couldn’t go around blaming anyone else anymore. He would find a way to do what he needed to do to keep the _Riverdale Review_ afloat, even if he didn’t know how to yet.

The cold air in his lungs had given him a breath of clarity that he had needed. And it has also given him the courage he needed to ring Veronica’s doorbell.

It wasn’t long before her assistant, Greta, opened the door and greeted him, her face suddenly flushed as she stared at her feet when he walked inside the warm cabin.

“Follow me, Mr. Jones. Veronica is out back.”

Jughead looked around as he followed Greta through the house and out a back door. They wound down a stone path, a light dusting of snow covering the stones as Jughead stepped in Greta’s tracks. He had been concentrating so much on his feet that he hadn’t seen the huge greenhouse in front of him until they were almost to the door.

“She’s in there. So…I’ll leave you two to talk.”

And with that, Greta hurried back to the cabin, leaving Jughead on his own with a Veronica who might still be quite angry with how he’d behaved in front of her guests.

He was ready to face whatever wrath she might have. He deserved it. But when he stepped into the greenhouse, he was on complete sensory overload with what he was seeing.

Rows and rows of greenery lay before him. Plant vines lined the walls, all the way up to the ceiling as fruit trees grew up right out of the ground, scattered randomly as to create a scene that rivaled the Garden of Eden.

It was a breathtaking sight, the smells a mixture of fresh dirt and flowering plants. The damp air made his leather jacket suddenly feel oppressively heavy. He unzipped it as he started down one of the winding dirt paths.

“Veronica?” He called out, realizing she could be anywhere inside the labyrinth of botanical wonders.

This was what her company was all about, these sprawling greenhouses. He wondered how in the hell she had come up with this way of making a living. He hoped to God she would divulge the whole story, and completely off the record. He didn’t even want to know for his article about her, he just wanted to know out of his own pure curiosity.

“Veronica? It’s Jughead! I was hoping I could talk to you for a second?”

Finally he heard a muffled voice.

“Back here! Just follow my voice!” She called out.

A few steps more and he found her elbow deep in something that resembled a bed of dirt towards the back of the greenhouse.

“Hey! Sorry, I was in the middle of checking on my vermicompost. I’m desperate for it to be ready for the carnations I was hoping to grow this winter.”

Jughead wrinkled up his nose as he approached. The smell wasn’t a pleasant one and he could hardly grasp that Veronica’s hands were covered in the compost.

“Vermicompost?” He asked as he got closer.

“Also known as worm compost.” Veronica replied with a grin on her face as she picked something out of the dark dirt and held it up for him.

It was the longest, fattest worm Jughead had ever seen.

“Wow…that’s…really gross, Veronica.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Yes, wonderfully gross. And ready to be used for my carnations after I add some topsoil to it. Saves money to mix the two.”

Jughead nodded as he watched Veronica begin to scoop the compost into a bucket, careful to pick out the worms as she worked.

“This place is really impressive, by the way. Hey, you want some help with that?” He asked as he quickly pulled off his jacket.

Veronica smiled.

“As long as you don’t break anything.”

Jughead sighed heavily.

“Yeah, about that. I’m really sorry, Veronica.” He said as he rolled up his shirtsleeves and grabbed one of the plastic scoops for shoveling the compost.

“I got way too drunk and acted like a jerk for no good reason. And…I brought a replacement glass with me. Betty told me where I could find an identical one.”

Veronica nodded.

“It’s okay, Jug. I shouldn’t have poked fun at you. Old habits, ya know?”

Jughead chuckled.

“Yeah, I know.”

The two worked quietly and quickly, not saying much, but as Jughead scooped and pulled out the worms like he’d seen Veronica do, he found the work somewhat relaxing. Getting down in the dirt wasn’t something he’d done since he’d been a little kid. The smell of the dirt, the feel of it on his hands, it took him back to all those days he’d spent down at Sweetwater River, fishing with Archie, or with his dad and Jellybean.

“This is surreal. Veronica Lodge playing in dirt, cuddling worms.” He finally said as he and Veronica took the compost buckets over to a clearing where she would be planting her carnations.

“ _And_ wearing yoga pants while playing in dirt and cuddling worms.”

Veronica laughed as she spread the compost over the topsoil, mixing it together with a metal rake as she went.

“I’d love to tell you all about it, Jughead.” She said as she stopped to wipe her forehead with the back of her hand.

“So, I’ve decided that I will do this interview with you. But with a few conditions.”

Jughead’s eyes widened.

“Are you fucking with me, Lodge?” He asked, not sure she was being serious or just trying to get back at him for his behavior at the party.

Veronica shook her head.

“No, I’m serious.” She replied as she went back to her raking, her voice out of breath as she explained her conditions.

“You allow me to see all your edits before you post them. You keep my quotes in context. And…”

She got a big grin on her face before telling him her last condition.

“You work with me in the greenhouse, just like you are now. I think you need a little horticultural therapy in your life, Jones.”

Jughead chuckled as he grabbed another rake and began to help her turn the soil with the compost.

“Normally I would barter with an interviewee, but to make up for being an ‘asshat’, Archie’s words, we’ve got a deal.”

Veronica held out her dirt covered hand to shake Jughead’s.

“Great! We’ve got a deal.”

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica smiled to herself when another delivery of Christmas gifts showed up at her doorstep.

She had sent most of her staff home for the holidays, but a few of them had lingered, including Greta, who hadn’t planned on flying back to her homeland of Sweden this year.

“I’ll go next year, but I really love spending time here at your cabin.” She’d told Veronica as the two unpacked the carefully wrapped gifts and placed them under the Christmas tree.

Veronica had gotten a tree the same way she did each year when she was actually able to get a tree, by visiting a Christmas tree farm and getting a tree with the root ball still attached. Now she would be able to replant the tree in the greenhouse after Christmas was over. Once the weather warmed up and the ground wasn’t frozen anymore, she would remove the tree from her greenhouse and plant it outdoors.

It was an arduous task, but her team was always on board for helping her with the process, and it made her feel good to know that the tree would live on for many years to come.

“Oh really? It’s not because you want to keep checking out all the local, single men?”

Greta blushed.

“Well that part is definitely a plus. Speaking of Riverdale men, what made you decide to let Jughead interview you? I thought you were dead set again it.”

Veronica poured a fresh cup of coffee for herself and one for Greta before taking a seat on the living room couch.

“Well…you know I make a worthy attempt at not Googling myself, but a few of my friends had been sending me articles about me that were just…grossly inaccurate.” Veronica shook her head, disgusted by some of the headlines she had read.

“It’s like these bloggers and so called ‘journalists’ just make up stuff to get clicks and comments. They don’t have any _real_ answers so they just make up their own.”

Greta nodded as she listened, obviously aware of some of the ridiculous stories that had been written about her boss.

“Some of the phone calls I get about those stories make me so angry, Veronica. But I never wanted to bother you with any of it.”

Veronica sighed.

“It’s okay, Greta. I’m glad you haven’t. And it’s not like I particularly _care_ what people say about me, but when they try to present some of it as if it’s _factual_ …well…it does make me want to share the real story. To give _my_ side. And maybe being back home has caused me to let down my guard a bit. Being here makes me feel so secluded from the world, protected.”

Veronica took a sip of her coffee as she looked up at her sparkling Christmas tree. It made her happy, even though she could still feel an ache in her heart that never seemed to go away, regardless of what she did to fix it.

“I just thought…if I can work with Jughead on this article, if he can take what I tell him and give it perspective, then maybe I can quiet some of the bullshit that is being said about me. Bullshit that hurts people I care about.”

Greta smiled brightly.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. A chance for you to tell your story through someone who has known you a long time. I’m glad you’re doing this. I really am.”

Veronica thanked her faithful assistant for the encouragement. She needed it. Because being so forthcoming with what she had been doing for the past seven years to get to where she was now scared the hell out of her.

She was trusting Jughead with something so important, something that not many people were privy to. Veronica could only hope he could get past his obvious dislike for her and write something that they could both be proud of and benefit from.

“Off subject, but, you know there is a card from your mother on your desk. I put it there the other day and couldn’t help but notice that you still haven’t opened it.”

Veronica quickly sipped her coffee to avoid answering Greta.

“Right, well, I think you _should_ open it. It’s almost Christmas after all.”

But Veronica didn’t respond. She didn’t know what to say. She was ashamed of herself for not opening her mother’s card, but at the same time, she just wanted to enjoy her Christmas back in Riverdale without having to deal with the less than pleasant aspects of it.

She already had the unpleasant task of hosting Jughead when he would be back to start the interview in a few days, why would she want to add more drama to her quiet holiday?

The fact was she didn’t.

“In the meantime…” Greta continued.

“…there is a package, also on your desk, from Robert. It’s small so I’m guessing it’s something expensive and sparkly.” She said with a gleeful grin.

Veronica rolled her eyes, chuckling at how excited Greta seemed to be when it came to Veronica’s love life.

But, Robert Hollingsworth, Jr. was only a close friend. A close friend that had indicated that he wanted more but Veronica hadn’t been willing to go there.

“Well, whatever it might be, remind me to send him a thank you note…or, I guess I should call him. I don’t know.”

Greta smiled knowingly.

“Yes, call him. That’s _exactly_ what you should do.”

\---

“Come on, Betty, I feel like celebrating…just me and you.” Jughead cooed in Betty’s ear as the two sat at the bar of Sweetwater Pub.

He had his hands on her waist, hoping she would give in.

But Betty shook her head.

“I’ll have a drink with you, Juggy, but I’m not _sleeping_ with you.” She proclaimed as she looked him in the eyes.

Betty wanted him to know how serious she was, and he could tell she wasn’t going to budge.

“I told you that it’s time for us to give up that bad habit. We both need to just be platonic and move on.”

Jughead dropped his hands from her hips and picked up his mug of beer.

“Alright, alright. I get it.” He said with a sigh before taking a long swig.

He had been feeling victorious ever since Veronica had agreed to do the interview and could barely wait to get started. The revenue this article would bring him would pay off all his debts, and he might even be able to finally get out of his dinky apartment and buy a new house. One of those custom built ones with the long driveway and big backyard.

“But that doesn’t mean that I’m not absolutely thrilled for you! See? Apologizing to Veronica was the key.”

Jughead shrugged.

“That or she just _really_ enjoyed watching me dig through worm shit and can’t wait to put me through it again.” He said with an annoyed smirk.

Betty chuckled.

“I think it’s great that you’ll be helping her in the greenhouse. You might actually learn something useful, and maybe you’ll find you have a knack for gardening. The possibilities are endless!”

Jughead wasn’t the least bit amused by Betty’s delight in the manual labor he would have to endure in order to get the scoop of a lifetime. She would see soon enough that he wasn’t the loser she thought he was.

Not that Betty had ever outright told him that she thought he was a failure, he could just see it in her eyes just about every time he was around her.

He found himself relieved that they had decided to quit each other for good and move on. He was ready to move on, and quite possibly with the pretty brunette standing by the pool table who had been eyeing him all night.

“Have you told Archie about your good news?” Betty asked, oblivious to Jughead’s sudden distraction.

“Uh, yeah…he’s coming by to join us. Should be here any minute.”

Jughead ordered two more beers when he saw Archie walk through the door of the bar, a familiar curly haired blonde trailing behind.

“Look who I ran into. You guys remember Veronica’s assistant, Greta?”

Betty and Jughead both nodded while greeting the attractive employee of Greenlodge Inc.

“What brings you so far from your hilltop down to where the yokels hang?” Jughead asked, not meaning for the question to sound so interrogative.

Greta smiled shyly.

“Oh…well…I was just doing some Christmas shopping and I ran into Archie on the sidewalk. He invited me for a drink with you all. I hope I’m not intruding.”

Betty shook her head adamantly.

“You aren’t intruding at all. Pull up a stool and join us!”

The four grabbed a table and sat together talking. Soon Kevin Keller, Moose Mason, and Reggie Mantle had all joined the small group. Stories were told as shots were ordered, and Jughead found himself feeling more jovial than he had in a long time.

He even chuckled at the way Archie was watching every move Greta made, and it was quite evident that she was enjoying the redhead’s attention.

“My construction company built and installed the cabinets for Veronica’s kitchen. How are they holding up?” He asked as he signaled to the bartender for another round of drinks.

Greta grinned flirtatiously as she twirled the umbrella in her strawberry daiquiri.

“Oh they are just _lovely_ , Mr. Andrews. You do wonderful work.” She replied as she leaned towards him tipsily.

“Call him Archie.” Jughead interjected with a wink.

“And your boss. What’s _she_ up to tonight? Not bored enough to come down from her castle?”

Jughead hadn’t wanted to care what Veronica might be up to, but he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of secrets he could get out of her if she had joined them while getting some hard liquor into her system.

Greta shook her head.

“Oh, no, it’s not that. Veronica was working in the vineyard office when I left.” She replied, never taking her eyes off Archie as she spoke.

“She was busy wrapping up bottles of wine to take to some friends of hers. A group called the Southside Serpents?”

Jughead nearly spit out his drink as Reggie and Kevin burst into laughter.

“Do you know who they are, Mr. Jones?” Greta asked, her eyes wide as she looked over at Jughead.

Everyone had suddenly gone silent as they all looked over at Jughead too, waiting for his reply.

“Yeah…I know who the fuck they are.” He growled as he grabbed his leather jacket and slammed down a $20 on the table.

He jumped on his motorcycle out front and revved the engine, allowing the angry roar it made to speak for him.

He’d had no idea that Veronica would be going by the Wyrm to see his old gang. She hadn’t said a word about it when he’d been helping her in the greenhouse.

He would not allow her to get whatever it was she was trying to get out of them. He might not be a part of the Serpents anymore but he’d be damned if he let Veronica sink her Lodge hooks into them like her father had tried to do so many times before.

But when he arrived at the Wyrm, he didn’t see Veronica anywhere.

“Hey son, you look pissed. What’s going on?” FP Jones asked his oldest child.

Jughead glared at his dad, who was back to being king of the Serpents after Jughead had left.

“Since when do the Serpents get involved with a _Lodge_? I heard she was coming by to bribe you with her pretentious bullshit.”

FP shook his head as he put a hand on Jughead’s shoulder.

“There’s a lot you don’t understand about Veronica Lodge, Jug. But I’d be happy to explain.”

\---

Veronica stood at her kitchen counter, slicing up fresh strawberries while Jughead sat at across from her, his tape recorder lying next to his cup of coffee.

“You seem pissed.” She finally said as she continued to core each strawberry before cutting them into quarters.

Jughead had shown up about 20 minutes earlier, looking hungover and mad at the world.

“I am, a little.”

Veronica nodded.

“Want to talk about it?”

Jughead scoffed.

“Not really, but seeing as how I want make sure our interview is as unbiased as possible, I suppose I should.”

Veronica looked up.

“ _What_ , Jughead?” She asked, annoyed already and it hadn’t even been a half hour into the interview yet.

“Were you ever going to tell me about how you’ve been in contact with the Serpents, and supplying them with food for the past four years?” He asked, his voice prickling with anger.

Veronica sighed.

“It’s not like you’re even a Serpent anymore, Jughead. I didn’t think my business with them concerned you. But yes, I figured that as our interview took shape that the topic would come up.”

Jughead chuckled sarcastically.

“What _topic_? Your charity work? The Serpents don’t need your fucking charity.”

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Why are you so mad about it?” She asked as she put the bowl of cut up strawberries into the refrigerator before grabbing some bananas she’d just picked from the greenhouse that morning.

“Oh wait, I know why…because you think I’m like Hiram.”

Jughead glared at her.

“And you _don’t_ think you are?” He asked, a challenging glint in his eye.

But before Veronica could reply, they were interrupted by a very upset Greta, who had been listening to the whole exchange.

“She is _nothing_ like her father! You have no _idea_ , Mr. Jones! You have no _idea_ what Veronica has gone through to be where she is now!”

Veronica quickly walked over to her assistant and calmly escorted her out of the kitchen.

“Greta, chill out. It’s _okay_. I can handle him.” She coaxed as she led Greta back into the living room where a cozy fire was burning in the fireplace and the Christmas tree cast a warm glow over the room.

Greta looked at Veronica regretfully.

“I’m sorry, Veronica. I shouldn’t have been listening, but he was so pissed off the other night at the bar after I mentioned the Serpents. I had a feeling he was going to confront you. He’s so fucking rude to you. I can’t _stand_ it.”

Veronica shook her head.

“I promise I will be fine. This is just typical Jughead. He’s always been like this.” She said as Greta finally relaxed her shoulders and let out a deep breath.

“Okay, Veronica. If you say so. But if you need anything, _please_ let me know. I can always get Dex to throw him out.”

Veronica chuckled.

“I’ll definitely let you know if I need any assistance with Jughead. Now, try to go do something relaxing and don’t worry. Okay?”

Greta wasn’t completely convinced, but she finally agreed to go spend some time in the Jacuzzi that sat under the covered patio.

Veronica walked back into the kitchen, a cool smile on her face. There was no way on earth she was going to let Jughead think he’d rattled her with his accusations. It was obvious he didn’t know much of anything when it came to her, but that would soon change.

“FP warned me that you might come here wanting to start a fight about some avocados and lemons that I periodically send to the Whyte Wyrm, but you are _seriously_ overreacting.”

Jughead crossed his arms over his chest as he scowled at her.

“I know you both say it’s innocent, but I can’t help but see the same patterns.”

Veronica nodded in agreement. She understood what Jughead was saying, and she couldn’t argue with him.

“Go ahead and turn that on. I want you to get this on tape.” She said as she motioned to the tape recorder on the counter.

Jughead did as she suggested.

“It might seem like the same patterns, Jughead, but I’m just trying to pave over the trail of shit my father caused for you and the Serpents. I know what he did will never be forgotten, but I’m certainly going to try to make up for it however I can.” She signaled for Jughead to follow her out into the living room.

Once they were seated comfortably on the couch in front of the fire, she continued.

“It’s been almost ten years since Hiram Lodge began his reign of terror over Riverdale. He’s gone now. Where he is, I honestly don’t know at the moment. But what I _do_ know is that I will keep doing whatever I need to do, for however long I need to do it. So, I’m really sorry that four years have gone by without you knowing how I was trying to help your dad and the other members of the Serpents. But I’m not _one_ _bit_ sorry that I’ve tried to do something good, to show my support and my appreciation to them for never giving up and never letting wickedness win.”

She paused, letting Jughead know she was done with her explanation, but he didn’t turn the tape recorder off. Instead, he rubbed his hands over his face, as if he was struggling to make peace with a decision he was making.

“Veronica, you’ve given more than just avocados and lemons. My dad told me about the Christmas gifts, the wine, the baskets of vegetables and fruits, the blankets, the clothes, even money for electric bills and car payments. You’ve been a saint to them. And going on five years of doing all of those things…I suppose it must be legit and not some kind of game. I’m sorry for thinking otherwise. I just didn’t like being so caught off guard.”

He sighed before continuing, but Veronica could barely believe what she’d just heard.

“It’s going to take me some time to not think the way I always have when it comes to the Lodge name…but…I’m willing to work on this interview with you and put all prejudices aside as best I can.”

He looked up at her then as he turned off the recorder.

“I guess I need to apologize yet again.”

Veronica chuckled.

“You’re on a roll, Jones.”

Jughead nodded.

“I am, so before I have to apologize again for whatever the next asshole thing I do might be, let’s talk about the interview.”

He took a small notepad out of his backpack where he had made some scribbled notes.

“I’m thinking of breaking the article up into a weekly story that will cover up to six weeks, or longer if necessary. It will be a feature that other news outlets can pick up and report on. I’ll be able to monitor feedback and we can address any questions or issues that might come up. I think it will be the best way to control how the story flows. What do you think?”

Veronica smiled nervously and nodded in agreement.

This was real. It was big. And there was no going back now.

\---

“Mmmmm… _yeah_ …oh _God_ …yes…Jughead… _yes_ …”

Jughead smirked to himself as he lay on his bed, the cute brunette from the bar the other night on top of him, riding him hard as she touched her breasts, throwing her head back, moaning incessantly, making Jughead want to come. But he wouldn’t allow himself to until she had. He wanted her to enjoy herself, and then hope they would have a repeat of the night sooner than later.

In the meantime, he thought about his latest edition of the Riverdale Review.

He had been teasing his interview with Veronica and was already fielding requests from other news sources wanting some soundbites to run in their own publications.

But Jughead had refused. Part of his deal with Veronica was that he would let her read his revised copy first and allow her to make a few edits.

Christmas Eve was coming fast, and he had plans with FP and Jellybean. His mother, Gladys, would be in Tulsa.

Jughead’s parents had officially divorced during his senior year in high school and they’d been trading Christmas’s with Jellybean ever since. Jughead had always chosen to stay with his dad. He loved his mother, but their relationship had been strained ever since she’d deceived him by working with Hiram Lodge.

He was sure his mother might have even had a hand in the second time Jughead had almost succumbed from his injuries at the hands of Hiram.

Jughead tried not to shudder at the memory, instead, he focused on Nancy Woods, the girl he had taken out for dinner that night on a date that had gone so well she had insisted on seeing his apartment.

One glass of wine in and she was getting undressed.

“You sure?” Jughead had asked her as she began to unbutton his shirt.

They’d both had plenty to drink before taking an Uber back to his place.

“Yes, I’m sure. I had a _huge_ crush on you back in high school, Jughead. But you were a senior who wasn’t paying much attention to the freshmen girls.”

Jughead grinned sexily at the physical therapy major. Nancy had told him she was in her third year at Riverdale College. She was sweet and smart. She was just what he had needed to move on from Betty.

“Well…I’m paying attention now.” He replied before pressing his lips to hers in a scorching kiss.

And now, she was yelping loudly as she reached her climax, beads of sweat glistening on her body in the candlelight of Jughead’s bedroom.

She collapsed on the bed beside him, wasting no time wrapping her arms and legs around.

Jughead sighed. She was a cuddler. He prayed she wouldn’t try to stay the night. He wasn’t quite ready for that step in whatever commitment might be in his future with Nancy.

Fortunately, he had told her enough about his newspaper and how much work he still needed to do to get it ready for print to the point that Nancy had gotten the hint.

“Let’s do this again soon, Jug. Merry Christmas.” She had said before placing a soft kiss on his lips and taking an Uber back to her dorm.

The conversation and the sex had been good, but Jughead had too much on his mind to think much about it after Nancy had left.

He was solely focused on saving his paper, and that would be his priority for the next six weeks.

\---

It was the day after Christmas, and Jughead had wasted no time in coming by to have Veronica read through his latest draft of the first piece of his interview with her.

Veronica sighed as she sleepily poured herself and Jughead a cup of coffee.

“Did you have a good Christmas?” Jughead asked her as he pulled papers and notepads out of his backpack.

Veronica nodded.

“It was quiet, but I enjoyed _every second_ of the quiet.” She said as she squinted her eyes at him.

Jughead chuckled, keenly aware of her annoyance with his presence so early in the morning.

“This won’t take long. But I want to get this posted online tonight so the print edition can go out tomorrow morning.”

Veronica nodded again as Jughead trailed behind her to her cozy living room. The ever-present fire burning in the fireplace.

He wondered if she had the fire going round the clock 24/7. And he was just about to ask her when her cell phone suddenly rang.

“Give me a second.” She said to Jughead before answering the call.

Jughead looked her over, perplexed by her oversized sweater in total contrast to her snug fitting leggings, and a pair of bulky socks on her feet as she walked in circles around the living room. He’d never thought he would see the day when Veronica Lodge would dress for comfort and not to impress every single person she came into contact with.

She looked good, though. He could appreciate how effortless it seemed for Veronica Lodge to look amazing and beautiful no matter what she wore.

He also noticed that her conversation was full of “okay’s” and “sounds good’s”, and he was curious as to what kind of business she might be conducting. But he had no clue seeing as how she hung up just moments later without giving away too much about who or what she was talking about.

“Everything okay?” He asked as she rejoined him on the couch.

“Yep, it was just…the private investigator I use to try and track my dad just told me that he had been by to see my mother…for Christmas.”

Jughead groaned at the mention of Hiram Lodge being in Riverdale.

“ _Fuck_ …do you think he’ll try to come over here? Or call you?”

Veronica shook her head.

“I honestly have no idea what he might do. I haven’t spoken to him ever since graduation.”

It was not a surprise that Veronica seemed shaken, but it wasn’t just that. She looked downright terrified. Jughead quickly understood that Veronica really _had_ made it her life’s mission to go down the opposite road than her father had.

She had gone against everything Hiram was about, and it hadn’t done her any favors when it came to her father. It was clear that he enjoyed playing calculated mind games with his only child.

Veronica’s eyes widened.

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

Jughead watched as she bounded up the stairs to the second floor and within seconds returned with a red envelope in her hand.

“I hadn’t wanted to open this card from my mom, but I need to. I need to know what she said.”

Jughead stood up and stood in front of her, staring at the envelope as if it would levitate into the air and burst into flames.

“Then open it for fuck’s sake.” Jughead replied, not meaning to sound so panicked.

Veronica ripped open the envelope and scanned her mother’s writing on the pretty gold and white cardstock.

“She says that she… _misses_ me. And that she and my father…” Veronica swallowed hard before continuing.

“They wanted to see me for Christmas. They wanted to reconnect and try to work to repair our relationship.”

Veronica sat down on the sofa, her eyes downcast as she held the card in her hand.

“Do you wish you’d gone to see them?” Jughead asked as he took a seat next to her.

Veronica shrugged as she folded the card and tossed it onto the coffee table.

“Only because I would like for them to have seen the look on my face when I told them that the last thing I want is to try and make amends. But…I don’t trust this, Jughead. Anytime my father is around, it’s never a good thing. It’s never anything positive.”

Jughead paced the room, his heart pounding, the flight or fight feeling throughout his body was making him shaky. Maybe in his quest to be back in Veronica’s life, Hiram was planning on making another go at killing Jughead. Maybe the third time would be the charm.

“Surely your private investigator would be able to stop Hiram before he tries to pull anything major.”

Veronica nodded.

“Yeah, I mean…that’s why I hired him. He doesn’t always have visuals on my dad. He mostly follows a paper trail. But knowing Hiram, he might be totally aware that I’m having him tailed.”

Jughead took a seat next to Veronica on the couch. She looked as fearful as he felt.

“Veronica, you need to beef up your security. Hire a couple of off duty cops. Maybe I can talk to my dad about getting some help from the Serpents.”

But Veronica shook her head.

“No, Jughead. No more involving the Serpents in anything related to my father. I’ll be okay. I can call in some help. In the meantime, let’s just focus on this article.”

Jughead sighed, but he couldn’t help but agree. They could be vigilant about Hiram without letting it distract them from their own lives.

He handed Veronica the draft and looked through some of his notes while she read what he had come up with so far for the first installment of the interview.

Suddenly Veronica let out a yelp.

“ _What_? Oh my _God_ …”

Jughead looked up. He was pretty sure he knew what part Veronica had just read.

“Jughead, do you seriously think it’s necessary to include all this dumb shit from high school? Do your readers really need to know about the time I slapped Cheryl Blossom at Rivervixen tryouts? The Sticky Maple from Chuck Clayton? I mean, I don’t think everyone needs to know about me kissing Archie when I knew how much Betty liked him. All of this makes me look like a total bitch. I’m trying to put all of that behind me!”

She was extremely angry, and he knew why, but Jughead had prepared himself for this.

“I know what it looks like, Veronica. And yes, my readers _need_ to know these things. They need to see the contrast from who were and what you had come from to who you are _now_. The redemption will endear you to them. We need to lay the foundation with your background before we keep going.”

Veronica shook her head.

“If you want to start with my background, then we should start with my life _before_ high school, _before_ I came to Riverdale.”

Jughead fished his tape recorder from his backpack and clicked it on.

“Okay then.” He replied.

She had made a great point.

“Fire away.”

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica watched at the way Jughead’s eyebrows knitted together as she spoke about her life growing up as Hiram and Hermione Lodge’s only daughter.

It was obvious that he’d had absolutely no clue what she had really come from, nor what her life had been like prior to when he had met her.

“I’m not trying to give you a sob story. I know I was privileged. I was lucky. Such a small percentage of kids had access to the opportunities I had access to. And I became a much more well-rounded person because I was Hiram Lodge’s daughter.”

She stayed focused on the pillow in her lap, wrapping one of the loose threads around her finger, over and over again as she spoke. She didn’t talk about her past very much, sometimes it was incredibly difficult. Dredging up the painful memories of her past was so unpleasant, but it was necessary for her to speak about it now so Jughead could understand why she was the way she was in high school.

“ _Everything_ in my life became a competition with everyone else. I had to work twice as hard, I had to put in more time than everyone else. I was a Latina girl, and in being one, I was already at a disadvantage to everyone else in the fishbowl of high society, New York life. You wouldn’t believe some of the things people would say to me. The rampant racism, sexism. It was shameful, but all I could do was grin and bear it.”

She paused, but Jughead was still listening intently, the tape recorder still rolling.

“The only person that ever seemed to truly have my back was my abuelita on my mother’s side. She would tell me to keep my chin up, stay proud, stay focused. So I did. But sometimes that focus got very blurry, and in my quest to be the best, to make everyone around me proud, I made decisions that were wrong.”

Veronica wiped a tear from her cheek, hating how vulnerable she was being in front of Jughead, but she had to soldier on.

“I did things that hurt people, but I always justified it. I always thought ‘they’ll be okay. They’ll always have it easier than me, so who cares if they have to deal with just a small percentage of the bullshit that _I_ have to deal with on a daily basis.’”

Jughead nodded.

“I can relate.” He said quietly.

Veronica looked up, smiling weakly at their shared understanding.

“One time, when I was in 8th grade, I wanted more than anything to have a birthday party at our country club. Of course my father made it happen. My cousin, Maria, from my mom’s side, she was my age and my mom told me to invite her. I was close to Maria, but she was from a whole other world than me. She had never been to a country club in her whole life. So…on the day of the party, Maria showed up wearing a dress that I could tell was from a department store. Me, and all my friends, would be wearing designer dresses to the party. Ridiculous right? Designer dresses for a bunch of 13-year-olds?”

Veronica sighed, so aware now at how blind she had been. So ashamed of how she’d behaved.

“Needless to say, I told Maria that she couldn’t come to my party dressed that way. So she just handed me my gift, tears in her eyes, and took the bus back to her house in Brooklyn. Later that day, after my party, I opened the small box from Maria. Inside was a little silver locket, it probably cost my Tio a week’s pay to buy it. Inside was a picture of me and one of Maria. It was so sweet, but I didn’t want to be reminded of how much of a brat I’d been to her, of how awful I had treated my own flesh and blood. So I put it away in my jewelry box, and for years and years I never took it out.”

Jughead smiled as he handed Veronica a tissue.

“But you’re wearing it now.” He said, noticing the same silver locket around Veronica’s neck.

Veronica touched the locket and chuckled through her tears.

“I started wearing it right after I left Riverdale. I was done wearing my father’s gaudy dog collar of pearls. I decided that the locket would be my constant reminder that being cruel will only make me miserable. Because that’s all I had ever really been. Sure, I had my moments. I think dating Archie and being friends with Betty helped me for the better. Their goodness made me want to be like them, to learn from them. And I learned a great deal and I tried to do good, but until I was out from under the thumb of Hiram, I didn’t have a chance to really try and find my potential. He always seemed to find a way to bring me back into his manipulative shit show.”

Jughead ran his hands through his hair as he looked down at the carpeted floor, processing everything Veronica had just divulged to him.

“And what about Maria? What’s she up to these days?” He asked as he suddenly looked back up.

Veronica smiled warmly at the thought of her cousin.

“She just got married this past fall to her college boyfriend, and she’s an ER nurse at a hospital in Queens. We still see each other, and yes, she forgave me for the party dress thing a long time ago.”

Jughead clicked off his tape recorder and put it in his backpack.

“Looks like I need to rewrite that draft.” He said as he took the copy he’d brought Veronica and tore it up.

Veronica grinned.

“Thank you, Jug. But before you rush off to do that, you promised to help me in the greenhouse today.”

Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Fucking shit, I forgot.” He groaned as he sat back in his chair.

“A deal’s a deal.” She said in a singsong voice as she got up and grabbed her coat from the hook by the front door.

“Yeah, I know. Just give me a second to make a quick call. I have a date that I need to cancel.”

But Veronica shook her head.

“No, don’t cancel your date! I think it’s so good that you and Betty have decided to be just friends and move on. I don’t want to get in the way of your growth. No pun intended.” She said with a laugh.

Jughead chuckled.

“It’s okay. It wasn’t like a major date thing. Besides, I care more about the growth of your carnations than my own, _personal_ growth at the moment.”

The two trudged through fresh, powdery snow to Veronica’s greenhouse. Once inside, they shed their coats, and put on some work boots. There was a lot to be done, but Veronica knew she needed to start with the easier stuff first if she wanted Jughead to learn to enjoy this kind of work.

She could tell he needed purpose in his life, something other than his newspaper. And he was already doing some good for himself by having plans with a woman who wasn’t Betty Cooper.

Veronica couldn’t help but wonder who the girl was. If she was someone from Riverdale, if she was someone Jughead had already known, if she was someone that he could see himself getting serious with. But she would have to sprinkle in her questions as they worked. She didn’t want Jughead to think she was prying.

“When you prune cherry tomatoes, you want to make sure you get all of the suckers and yellow leaves. But start with the suckers first. Watch how I bend it back and forth until it snaps cleanly. Be patient, a clean break is best.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Is that some kind of joke about my love life, Lodge?”

Veronica shrugged as she removed another sucker.

“I mean, pruning is kind of a great analogy for a relationship.” She replied with a teasing grin.

“Well, I’m just glad that Betty and I seem to both be feeling good about everything. We’ve been broken up for a long time, but ending everything for good, and deciding to just be friends, which we were always so much better at. I don’t know, I just I feel like…like a weight has been lifted off of me, in a way.”

Veronica nodded thoughtfully.

“That’s good. And now you’re moving on with…”

Jughead gave Veronica a suspicious look.

“Very clever, Veronica. Nancy. Her name is Nancy Woods.”

Veronica’s eyes widened.

“Nancy Woods…oh yeah…I remember her from high school.” She said before going back to pruning.

She smiled to herself as Jughead stewed, no doubt wanting some information on the girl he’d just begun dating.

“Ugh, you are ticking me off, Princess. Tell me what you know about Nancy or…or…”

Veronica looked up at a very irritated Jughead Jones.

“Or what?” She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes in the way she always used to do when she really wanted to annoy Jughead.

“Or, I’ll spray you with this hose!” He replied triumphantly as he picked up the nearby hose with a sprayer attached.

“I mean it, I’ll soak you from head to toe.”

Veronica chuckled, not the least bit fearful of Jughead’s threats.

“No you won’t.” She replied confidently.

Jughead smirked as he leveled the sprayer in front of her with both hands.

“And why won’t I?” He asked as he watched her closely, wanting to call he bluff.

“Because I’ll run!”

And with that, she disappeared into a row of bamboo trees, her laugh echoing throughout the greenhouse.

“When I find you, Veronica Lodge, you are toast! Soaking wet _toast_. Damn…I kind of like the sound of that, actually.”

Veronica’s heart quickened at Jughead’s sudden flirtatious tone.

“Okay! Okay! I surrender!” She called out as she walked out from behind a bank of hanging ferns.

But it was too late, a shower of cold water hit her right in the stomach.

“Ahhh! Damn you, Jones! You don’t play fair!” She squealed as she reached for another nearby hose and shot the water back at him.

“ _Fuck_! I should have known you had hoses all over this place!” Jughead shouted as he attempted to spray her again from behind a large terracotta pot where she was currently growing Rose Finn potatoes.

“It’s a _greenhouse_ , Jughead!” She shouted back, finding a spot where she could shoot the hose back at him without him seeing her.

But suddenly, she couldn’t spot him anymore and the greenhouse had gone silent except for the sound of water dripping from the nozzle in her hand.

Just then, a close shot of water hit her in the back.

“Ahhh! No!” She yelped with a laugh as Jughead’s arms came around her, grabbing the hose she’d been holding and throwing it to the ground, leaving her defenseless.

“See? _Soaking wet toast_.” He murmured in her ear as he held her waist in his hands.

Veronica tensed up at Jughead’s intimate hold on her coupled with the warmth of his breath on her neck. She quickly stepped out of his grasp and turned to face him.

“Okay, you win, Jones. I will tell you _all_ about your sweet Nancy Woods.” She replied, breathless from the battle, but refusing to think that anything else had to do with how difficult it was to breathe all of a sudden.

Jughead smiled smugly.

“Yes, please tell me what I might be getting myself into because, for the life of me, I can’t remember a damn thing about her.”

\---

Jughead sat at his laptop, typing up some notes he’d made from his last conversation with Veronica.

They had talked about her education growing up, the transition to public school that she made during her sophomore year of high school, and how she had taken college courses upon graduation but hadn’t yet achieved a degree. It was something that bothered her more than she’d though it would, regardless of her millionaire status. So she’d been taking courses online to help her reach the goal of college grad.

He tried to stay focused on his work, but he was distracted.

The first chunk of his Veronica interview had been posted on the _Riverdale Review_ website at midnight, and the print version was being sold at newsstands and café’s all around the country.

Hundreds, but hopefully thousands, of people were reading about his in depth piece on Veronica Lodge, the youngest female self-made millionaire. They were getting a window into who she was, and he was the one responsible for having put it all out there.

Suddenly, his phoned dinged with a text from Archie.

_Great start, buddy. I read the whole thing and I can’t believe how much I didn’t know about Veronica. Keep it up!_

Jughead smiled as he texted back, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Archie was his best friend, but he was also honest to a fault. He knew that if Archie liked the article then he was doing alright so far.

He just prayed everyone else liked it too.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and he checked his email.

The flood of messages were overwhelming.

He scanned through them, but they were all from other news outlets wanting him to release the next edition of the story sooner than the following week. They had questions, they wanted details on certain aspects, and they wanted to know more.

They wanted to know if Riverdale was a real place, if Veronica had ever had any plastic surgery. They wanted to know her favorite designer. They wanted to know how they could get a job with Greenlodge. They wanted to know how they could be more environmentally conscious.

They even wanted to know if Jughead was sleeping with her.

There was no way he could field all of the questions that were being thrown at him, but he certainly had no plans on answering the most personal ones.

But he did get an idea.

“I’m thinking there should be a separate column for answering any questions on how to be better stewards of our earth. You know, a question and answer section to help people who want to know how to recycle, to save energy, to reduce their carbon footprint.”

A huge grin covered Veronica’s face as Jughead explained to her his idea for the Riverdale Review.

“It could really help people. And I thought, maybe I would also write a separate series of articles about what I’m learning by working in your greenhouse. Do you think people might be interested in that?” He asked her as he paced back and forth in front of her fireplace.

Veronica nodded.

“I know _I_ would be. I think those are really great ideas, Jug.”

Jughead smiled, feeling a relief and an excitement that he hadn’t felt in years.

“I feel like celebrating. Let me take you to Pop’s for a milkshake, like the old days.”

But Veronica sighed.

“I don’t know, Jughead…I don’t want to upset anyone with my presence.”

Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Since when do you care what anyone thinks? So what if anyone has a problem with you being back. Fuck ‘em.”

Veronica chuckled.

“I know…and I don’t _usually_ care what people think…but…” Her voice trailed off as if she knew she didn’t have any real good reason to believe that the townspeople would give her shit for venturing out of her cabin high up in the woods.

“Come on, Veronica...you know you want to. Double chocolate, right?”

Veronica sighed.

“Ugh, fine.” She relented as she got up from the couch.

“But if I see even just one person give me shifty eyes, we’re out of there.”

But Jughead stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Fuck anyone that looks at you like you don’t deserve to be back in Riverdale. One thing I have always known about you is how fearless you are, Veronica. Don’t stop being fearless now.”

He meant what he said, and he hoped she took it to heart. He needed Veronica to be fearless now more than ever before. Her whole life story would be trickling out for five more weeks and it was possible she would face some backlash. He just hoped she wouldn’t let it affect her enough to ever regret putting it all out there.

\---

“So, on a scale of one to ten, how badly do you miss being a Serpent?” Veronica asked Jughead as the two sat across from each other at Pop’s.

There had once been a time when Veronica had been the owner of the 24/7 diner, but not anymore. She’d sold it, along with the underground night club, in order to pay for her travels overseas. She missed the vibe of La Bonne Nuit. It had been her pride and joy, but it was now a gastropub and arcade.

Jughead chuckled.

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to be interviewing _you_.” He replied before taking a sip of his milkshake.

“Yeah, but I’ve been curious about where you stand with them. I know you left after…my dad tried to…”

Jughead finished the sentence for her.

“Before he tried to kill me again. That second time, right after I set his drug dens on fire, it was brutal. I can’t lie, Veronica, I really don’t know how I survived.”

He paused, and she could tell he was remembering how awful the whole experience had been. His recovery had taken even longer than the first time. But he’d managed to heal enough to still graduate with the rest of them.

But the whole thing left a lasting impression. Everyone was worried. Jughead had constantly had a target on his back. 

“I knew she was right, even though I was reluctant at first, but Betty thought it’d be safer for everyone, and myself, if I gave up my title as Serpent King. She strongly encouraged it, and I wanted to make her happy. So…I did that first. But I could tell everyone was still afraid. And it wasn’t just being afraid _for_ me, they were afraid _because_ of me. The guilt was just too much and I finally quit altogether.”

He sighed as he sat back in his seat, mindlessly wiping at the condensation on his milkshake.

“Do you want to be a Serpent again?” Veronica asked quietly, understanding just how hard it was to leave something you loved.

Jughead scoffed.

“It doesn’t really matter what I want. It’s what the Serpents would want, and I’m sure they feel as if they’re doing just fine without me. Besides, my dad was always a better leader than I was.”

Veronica shook her head.

“Jug, I’ve known you and your dad for a long time. Yes, he’s a great leader, but he doesn’t have the instincts you have. He can’t read people the way you can. I think it would be a great benefit to the Serpents to have you back, even if you aren’t king.”

She smiled knowingly.

“In fact, I _know_ they would love to have you back.”

Jughead gave her a suspicious look.

“Oh? And you know this, because they’ve told you? An outsider?”

Veronica chuckled.

“Oh Jughead…you really know nothing about me. But I’ll let you in on a little secret that no one has told you.”

Jughead leaned forward, ready to hear whatever it was Veronica was about to divulge. She wasn’t sure how he would react to her secret, but she knew she would have to tell him eventually.

“I _am_ a Southside Serpent.”

Jughead sucked in a breath, and Veronica waited on pins and needles for his wrath.

“Fuck my life. Please tell me that you are fucking with me, Veronica. _Please_ , for the love of _God_.” He practically growled as he glared at her.

But Veronica shook her head no.

“It was bound to come out sooner or later, Jug. If you want my whole story…well, this is part of my story.”

Jughead exhaled slowly. It was clearly taking everything in him to not explode and cause a scene in the middle of the chock-lit shop. But Veronica didn’t regret telling him the truth, no matter how much he might hate it.

“Fucking how? _When_? And why the _fuck_ did you, of all people, become a Serpent?” He asked as he picked up his backpack and rifled through it before pulling out the tape recorder and clicking it on.

His face was red with anger, but his journalistic duties came first, so she would tell him the whole story and he could get extra details from FP later.

“It was after you left, of course. I had thought about trying to join when you’d stepped down from being the King, but I know that a membership vote has to be unanimous and that there was no way I would get your vote. I had already been sending food and money anonymously, but FP figured it out after a while and wrote me a letter.”

She paused, peering at Jughead as he listened. He wouldn’t look at her, only kept his arms crossed over his chest, staring out the window as she spoke.

“He said that he wanted to trust me and my help, but that he was having a really hard time with it. Obviously, he hated my father for trying to kill his only son, more than once, and I completely understood why he didn’t want to believe I was being sincere. I told him I wanted to keep helping, to do whatever I had to in order to make up for everything. He told me that I could prove that it was all legit by joining the gang.”

Jughead shook his head, but said nothing, so she continued.

“I don’t think he thought I would actually do it. But I did. I ran the gauntlet, and I got up on the stage at the Whyte Wyrm and laid it all on the line. I told them that if I didn’t hold my end of the bargain, that they could do to me whatever they saw fit. That I would deserve it. Needless to say, I won everyone’s vote and I got my jacket.”

Jughead cleared his throat as he trained his gaze on her.

“But you don’t wear your jacket and you don’t ride a bike.” He seethed.

Veronica smiled mischievously.

“Actually, Jughead, I do. You’ve just never known it was me. I passed you on the road the other day, and you had no idea. No one has any idea except for the other Serpents.”

Jughead clenched his jaw as he went back to staring out of the window.

“Every so often over the past couple of years I’d ride into town for a meeting and to also check on the renovations to my cabin and the construction of my greenhouse. I asked the Serpents to keep my membership as secret as possible, to keep Hiram from trying to fuck with them over it. And they did keep a secret, because I couldn’t believe that even _you_ didn’t know.”

Without warning, Jughead got up from his seat and grabbed his tape recorder. He left Pop’s in a fury, leaving her behind.

Veronica hadn’t looked forward to having the conversation with Jughead about her being a Serpent, but she was glad he knew now. Now he would understand that her helping the Serpents wasn’t about charity, it was about the fact that she was one of them, so she took care of them.

The only thing was the fear of how this information about her would play out in his article on her. She knew Hiram would read it, but FP had assured her that it would be fine. That their numbers had grown and the Serpents had eyes and ears everywhere all over Riverdale as well as the surrounding areas.

“He can try to come for us, but we’ve been prepared for a Hiram Lodge return for a long time. You’ve had our back, Veronica, and we have yours.” The Serpent King had claimed, and Veronica had been beyond thankful.

So before she left the money to cover her and Jughead’s bill, she took out her cell phone and sent a quick text.

_I told him. Be prepared for a Jughead temper tantrum._

And she smiled at FP’s reply.

_He’s not too old for me to take him over my knee! He’ll get over it. You did the right thing._

\---

“Hey, you seem kind of tense tonight.” Nancy Woods said softly in Jughead’s ear as the two stood in a dark corner of Sweetwater Pub.

It was New Year’s Eve and Jughead was still irritated at what Veronica had told him a couple nights earlier.

“I’m fine.” He replied flatly, not the least bit interested in explaining what was wrong.

He wasn’t at the point in his relationship with Nancy where he felt he needed to tell her his every thought, but he knew she wouldn’t understand anyway. Her reaction the first time he’d mentioned the Serpents to her had been disappointing, to say the least.

“The Serpents? Weren’t they a bunch of drug dealers on the poor side of town?”

Needless to say, he made it a point to never mention his old gang again.

“So then why are we standing way over here when all your friends are at the bar? Are you ashamed to be here with me?”

Jughead’s heart fell.

The last thing he wanted was for Nancy to think he didn’t want to be seen with her. He hadn’t realized what an ass he was being all because he was suspicious that everyone he knew had known that Veronica was a Serpent and didn’t bother to fill him in on it.

Had Archie known? Or Kevin? Or even Betty? Granted, Veronica said that FP and the other Serpents had kept it a secret, so maybe his friends hadn’t known after all. But Toni knew and Cheryl knew, and Sweet Pea and Fangs. The thought infuriated him all over again.

“Jug?”

Jughead’s attention was suddenly brought back to his date, and he felt like an asshole all over again.

“I’m not ashamed of you, Nance. Come on, let’s go over there and have a drink with everyone.”

Nancy smiled brightly as she linked her arms through his, allowing him to lead over to the bar just as two others walked up to join them all.

“Veronica! Greta! Glad you could make it out to celebrate with us!” Cheered a tipsy Archie as he handed Veronica and Greta glasses of champagne.

Veronica took a sip before turning to look at Jughead, a smile on her face.

Jughead didn’t smile back.

“What makes you think you’re welcome here?” Jughead growled at her while everyone’s attention was on Archie’s toast to the new year.

Veronica chuckled, unaffected.

“Someone told me to be fearless, no matter what. So, I decided to venture out again…you know…somewhere other than a diner and somewhere without a motorcycle helmet on.”

Jughead could feel his blood boil, but it died down quickly when Betty walked over and gave each of them a hug.

“Can you believe we’re all back together? The Core Four? It’s the best new year’s I’ve had in a long time.”

Jughead forced a smile as Veronica gave Betty a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m just glad Jughead convinced me to come down from my cabin. He’s so _good_ at convincing me to let go of the past.” She replied with a smirk.

Jughead tried to maintain his glacial demeanor, but it was nearly impossible when Veronica was making it so difficult while wearing a big smile on her face and a criminally sexy dress. She put the rest of the woman in Riverdale to shame, even Nancy, and it was entirely unfair.

He was angry that he hadn’t known she was a Serpent, but there was nothing he would have been able to do about it at the time when she became one. His father trusted her, had been her advocate, and had made a decision that had greatly impacted the Serpents for the better.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you, Jug, but I made a promise. I owed Veronica that promise after everything she did for us. Besides, you were going through a loose canon phase and we couldn’t risk you telling Hiram as a way of getting back at him, not until we’d built up our resources.”

Jughead hadn’t wanted to hear the logic behind what FP said when Jughead had gone to confront him earlier that week, but he also had to stop being so angry about things that had nothing to do with him anymore.

“What other bombs are you going to drop on me over the next month, Lodge?” Jughead asked, still not totally over his anger towards her, but realizing he indeed had to “let go of the past.”

Veronica shrugged.

“I guess that depends on what you consider a bomb, Jones.” She said coolly before turning around to get a refill of champagne.

Jughead chuckled to himself, beyond annoyed, but incredibly excited by what he might learn next when it came to this version of Veronica Lodge that he had never known existed.

He only wished his excitement to know more about Veronica matched his excitement to know more about Nancy, the girl who was watching him carefully as he watched someone else.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

“A dead deer?” Jughead asked, making sure he’d heard her right.

Veronica nodded as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

“And not just a dead deer, but a _gutted_ dead deer, right out there on my driveway.”

Jughead sighed heavily.

“You think it was a message from Hiram?”

Veronica shrugged, her face pale from what she had woken up to that morning when she’d gone out to get the morning paper that she paid extra to get since she wasn’t inside the city limits.

“You sure you didn’t just forget to pay the paperboy?” He asked with a chuckle.

Veronica glared at him.

“This isn’t funny, Jughead. If my father is going around leaving dead animals on my driveway, then what else is he willing to do?”

Jughead sighed.

“I know. You’re right. But, did you check your security videos? Maybe the deer had a gunshot wound from the local hunters and just happened to find your driveway a nice place to go to deer heaven. And then, you know…some vultures decided to have a little new year’s deer feast.”

Veronica rolled her eyes as Greta made a noise of disgust at Jughead’s possible other explanation.

“If Hiram is going to be messing around like this, you might need to call in those Serpent friends of yours, Veronica. There is only so much Mike and Ted can do for your security.”

But Veronica shook her head at Greta’s suggestion.

“No way, that’s not even an option.”

Jughead sighed reluctantly.

“You really should consider the Serpents, Veronica. They vowed to help you. If your father is the one responsible for this, than it’s only the beginning, and you need your gang behind you.” He chimed in.

Veronica looked at him as if he’d just suggested she sprout some wings and fly off to a fairyland. He had been so pissed off at her after she’d told him about her being a Serpent. He wouldn’t even respond to her texts asking him when they would continue the interview. She had other obligations that she needed to make time for, but she couldn’t until she knew his schedule. But Jughead wouldn’t reply.

She wasn’t sure how long his silent treatment would have gone on for if she hadn’t forced herself to go to the New Year’s Eve party at Sweetwater Pub with Greta.

But Veronica had known he would be there, and he was, with Nancy Woods, who swooned over Jughead as if he’d hung the moon and stars himself.

And to be honest, Veronica had been sufficiently impressed with how well he wore a suit and tie. Jughead Jones was incredibly attractive, and it was obvious that just about every other woman at the bar that night thought so too by all the looks he was getting from them.

“Poor Nancy. She better hold on tight.” Veronica had said to Betty as the two women watched the way Nancy gazed at Jughead, barely ever taking her eyes off him.

Betty had giggled loudly, obviously drunk from all the champagne.

“I think she’s doing her best.” Betty said, noting the way Nancy’s arm stayed glued around Jughead’s waist the whole night.

“She’s sweet, and I’m glad that Jughead seems happy, but he’s not at all satisfied. Jughead needs someone… _strong_. He needs someone who can hold her own but also compliment him, and encourage him while also making him strive for more. He needs someone who will challenge him but also love him for who he is. He has so much potential, Veronica. He just needs someone who will bring out the best in him.”

Veronica smiled as she eyed Betty intentionally.

“Aren’t _you_ all of those things, B?”

But Betty shook her head no.

“No, not me, but I know someone who is definitely _all_ of those things and more, and she’s sitting right here in this bar.”

The look Betty gave Veronica right then made Veronica’s face suddenly feel hot. She was so caught off guard, she didn’t know what to say, but her first instinct was to vehemently object.

“Betty, no, I---“

But before Veronica could say anything else, Reggie Mantle had grabbed Veronica’s hand to whisk her out to the dance floor.

“Remember when we danced to this at our junior prom? This song still makes me think of you, Veronica.” He said with a warm smile as he spun her around.

Veronica laughed as she danced with Reggie, glad to have a distraction from the strange conversation with Betty.

She didn’t want to think about Jughead like that. They weren’t the kind of people who belonged together. It was too weird to even give a second thought to. But she was glad that he was at least speaking to her again.

“Fine, Jughead. I’ll let the Serpents help me, but only if you rejoin. How about that?”

Jughead looked at her the way she had just looked at him.

“ _What_? Don’t be a jerk, Veronica.”

Veronica chuckled.

“I’m being serious, Jug. I will only consider the Serpents help if you rejoin. If you refuse, then I’m going to assume that means you aren’t concerned for my wellbeing.”

Jughead gave an irritable grunt, clearly not enjoying the position he was being put into.

“Look, I know why you’re hesitating, but things have changed a lot since you left. To the point where I am confident that my father will never have a third chance at trying to end your life. I can promise you that you do not have to worry. But if I know you like I think I do, you are _more_ than okay with the risk.”

She knew it was a lot to ask, but she wouldn’t have asked in the first place if she didn’t think Jughead would be okay. She knew how important the Serpents had been to him and she knew how much he missed them. But more than anything, she knew how much the Serpents needed him back.

“I’ll think about it. In the meantime, let’s check your security tapes.” Jughead replied, a look on his face as if he might have already made a decision but wasn’t ready to voice it.

So until he gave her his final answer, Veronica and Jughead sat in the small security office in the back of her house while her security guard, Ted, rewound the tape from the night before.

“Look right here, everything is totally normal. Then, it goes black. Once the tape comes back online, the deer is laying on the driveway.” Ted said as he pointed to the computer monitor.

Veronica got chills watching the video, not knowing what had caused the screen to go black at just the right moment.

“For how long does it run before the deer shows up?” Jughead asked as he leaned in, furrowing his brow as he stared at the screen.

“About ten minutes.” Ted replied with a sigh.

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot nervously on the wood laminate flooring.

“Ten minutes…that sounds like the right amount of time to cover a camera lens, drag a deer carcass onto the driveway, then uncover the lens before getting away _off_ camera.” She said, feeling a mixture of blinding anger but crippling fear at the thought of her father knowing exactly how to maneuver around her security cameras, almost as if he’d been casing her home.

Jughead gave her a determined look.

“We’re not going to let him get away with this, Veronica. He is not going to terrorize you or anyone else. So, if you’re serious about me rejoining the Serpents, I will. If they’ll have me.”

Veronica smiled weakly, feeling an incredible amount of gratitude. She knew if Jughead was a Serpent again, her father would be livid, but mostly afraid. He knew that Jughead Jones was a force to be reckoned with. And if Hiram Lodge was really back to create panic and anxiety among the people he’d hurt before, he would be making a grave mistake.

“Jughead, they will have you. I can promise you that.” She replied confidently, a bloom of hope in her chest knowing Jughead was on her side for once.

“And also…thank you.”

\---

“He’s back, babyyyy!” FP Jones shouted throughout the Whyte Wyrm, holding up a beer bottle in his hand to toast his son.

Serpent members filled the whole bar from wall to wall, excitedly cheering their newest member.

Jughead had just been voted back into the gang he had reluctantly left only a few short years earlier, and it was a raucous occasion.

Serpent after Serpent welcomed Jughead back, buying him beers and high-fiving their former King.

“It’s about damn time.” Toni Topaz said as she gave Jughead a warm hug.

“I never knew that you guys wanted me to be a part of this again.” He said, still reeling from the unanimous vote.

Toni smiled knowingly.

“That’s because we were all trying to let you live your life and do what was best for _you_ for a while. Everyone wanted you to be safe, to _stay_ safe. Because when FP retires for good, we need you as our leader again.”

Jughead was floored by all the sentiments and kind words he received as he made his way over to the bar where Veronica was having a drink with Sweet Pea.

When he’d originally left the Serpents, he had feared that everyone would think he’d abandoned them. That they would think they didn’t matter to him. But during that time, the whole gang had seemed so on edge, so nervous, and Jughead knew there were a lot of doubts about whether he could survive another round with Hiram Lodge.

“Things have changed. We have more manpower. We have more of what we need to fight and keep fighting. We’ve learned how to prepare, to cover all bases, and to be ready for anything. All we needed in order to be complete was your inability to back down… _and_ your big brain.” Veronica said with a laugh as Sweet Pea handed her a shot glass filled with a dark liquid.

Sweet Pea grinned as he handed Jughead a shot too.

“Yep! And _now_ …we can celebrate our Prodigal Son!” Sweet Pea exclaimed as a chorus of cheers rose through the bar, making the floors and walls vibrate from the overall elation everyone seemed to be feeling.

Jughead tossed back the shot, the liquid burning his throat. It was the kind of burn that felt treacherous but satisfying and when his eyes landed on Veronica again, sitting on her barstool, fitting in so easily with everyone else, he couldn’t help but want to hug her for what she had just done for him.

He was kind of amazed by her, and for something other than her genius at building her own business and her talent for creating a life that had significantly benefitted the world they lived in.

She looked up at him as he leaned against the bar, gazing at her.

“You know, you look pretty good in that leather jacket.”

And he meant it. Veronica was making his heart beat a little faster, and he was too drunk to try and deny it.

Veronica grinned.

“Do you still have _yours_?”

Jughead nodded.

“Then you need to start wearing it again.”

Jughead smiled.

“I will. Just for you.”

There was no mistaking the dalliance in his tone as he kept his eyes locked on her, taking in every delicate detail of her face, every enticing curve of her body.

“Very cute, Jug. But don’t you think you should call Nancy? She might want to hear your good news.”

Jughead chuckled at the way Veronica had just broken the spell he was under.

“Way to ruin our moment, Veronica.” He replied with a wry grin as he pulled out his cell phone.

He knew he should invite Nancy to join the party, though he wasn’t quite sure how she would react to the news that she was now dating a Serpent.

There was a chance it could be a deal-breaker, but unfortunately, the thought didn’t bother him too much. He was happier than he’d been in a long time, and that mattered more to him than anything else.

But when Nancy didn’t answer his call, he went back to find Veronica, but she had suddenly disappeared.

“She never sticks around long. I think she’s afraid she might bring us bad luck.” Toni said when she noticed who Jughead was looking around for.

“Why would she think that?” He asked, more than a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get a chance to spend more time with Veronica, but also wondering why he even wanted to spend more time with her in the first place..

Toni sighed.

“Beats me. I mean, she brought you back to us. And how lucky is _that_?”

\---

Veronica tried not to laugh as she watched Jughead trying his hardest to make sure he didn’t pull any leaves off of the strawberries he’d been picking inside the greenhouse. Veronica had told him that they would stay fresher for longer if the leaves were still attached, and Jughead had taken the advice quite seriously.

“Jughead, it’s going to take you days to fill one bucket if you keep being so paranoid about the leaves.”

Jughead shook his head.

“It is my goal in life to give you the freshest strawberries you’ve ever fucking had.” He replied, not looking up from his work.

Veronica chuckled.

“I thought your goal in life was to be the most heralded and acclaimed journalist of the 20th century.” She replied, though she genuinely enjoyed how serious Jughead took his gardening. Maybe it had been therapeutic for him after all.

“That too.” Jughead said with a nod.

“Funny how both my life goals involve you.”

Veronica gave him a confused look.

“How’s that?”

Jughead flashed a playful grin.

“Because this article series with you is going to be my big break. The Q&A column and the updates on what I’m learning in the greenhouse, it’s all had such incredible responses from my readers. People are really loving it. It’s almost as if the _Riverdale Review_ is turning into a completely environmentally conscious publication.”

Veronica’s eyes widened. She hadn’t at all expected that.

“So, is that something you’re interested in doing? It’s a really big change to make.”

Jughead nodded.

“Yeah, it’s definitely a big change, but I’m not against it. To be honest…you’ve inspired me, Veronica. And I’m just one of millions that you have inspired.”

Veronica could feel the warmth growing in her cheeks.

“I can’t believe Jughead Jones just told me that I’ve inspired him. Where is your tape recorder when I need it?”

Jughead chuckled.

“No need to get me on tape. I have no issue with repeating myself. Plus, ever since I’ve started helping you in the greenhouse, I haven’t had to go to the gym. So you’re also inspiring my bank account.”

Veronica shook her head, smiling.

“Since when has Jughead Jones ever been a gym rat?” She asked, not wanting to admit that she had definitely noticed how much Jughead had grown since high school.

Jughead smirked.

“How else do you think I have achieved these guns?” He asked, a playful smirk on his face as he slapped his biceps.

“And don’t think I haven’t noticed you checking me out, Lodge. I’ve caught you looking.”

Veronica rolled her eyes as she continued her task of dividing up the topsoil for her spinach patch.

“I’ve just been watching to make sure you don’t kill a plant, or you know, break another glass.”

Jughead shot her a mock irritated look at the intentional jab at his expense.

“Just admit it, Veronica. You’d like to see me pruning the tomatoes with no shirt on.”

Veronica scoffed.

“Same old, cocky Jughead. You still think you’re _so a_ mazing, and _so_ much better than everyone else.”

Jughead chuckled as he approached where Veronica sat, her hands covered with dirt, her heart beating wildly for a reason she didn’t want to recognize.

“You know it’s just a cover for my deep down, crippling insecurity. I bet if you tried to kiss me, I’d be too scared to let you…or maybe not. Let’s find out.” He said as he crouched down in front of her, a teasing grin on his face.

He was so close, too close, and she could feel the beads of sweat forming at her temples. Veronica pushed him back, leaving a smear of dirt on his gray and blue flannel shirt.

“I’m _not_ going to kiss you, Jones. And I don’t think Nancy would be too thrilled with the idea either.”

Jughead frowned as he stood up and removed the flannel, revealing a black t-shirt underneath. His signature S emblazoned in purple, her favorite color.

“How come every time I get close to you, you mention Nancy? It’s fucking annoying.”

Veronica grabbed a rag and cleaned off her hands, not able to look him in the eye as she stood up and stepped farther away, desperate to create some distance between them.

“Oh, I don’t know, because she’s your _girlfriend_? And it’s fucking _annoying_ for you to keep acting like you don’t care about her feelings.”

Jughead crossed his arms in front of him defensively.

“That’s not what it is. Not at all. In fact, It’s almost like…like you’re _afraid_ of me. Shit, Veronica, are you afraid that you just _might_ be into me just a _little_?”

But Veronica refused to answer, refused to look at him.

“It’s okay to admit it. _I_ can admit it. I’m attracted to you. And it’s why I refuse to call Nancy my girlfriend. I’m not ready for labels. She’s nice, and I like her, but that’s it. It’s never going to be something serious.”

Jughead stared at her, waiting for her to say something. Finally, she spoke.

“It’s just…you’re Jughead. And yeah, I like that we’ve become friends. I mean, I _guess_ we’re friends. I know it’s been seven years since high school. I know things change. But me…and _you_? That doesn’t strike you as just…really _odd_?”

Jughead let out a defeated laugh, shaking his head.

“You know, Lodge, you’re right. It _is_ odd. _You’re_ odd. I enjoy taking chances and having a good time. You enjoy digging in dirt and not getting laid.”

Veronica glared at him. The words had stung. Once again, he had made assumptions about her that weren’t fair.

“You’re a fucking asshole and I’d like you to leave now.” She seethed, her hands balled into fists as she finally looked him dead in the eyes.

“Gladly.” Jughead spat before grabbing his Serpent jacket from the garden cart and heading for the door.

Veronica waited until the door had slammed shut, nearly shaking the whole greenhouse, before sucking in deep breaths of the humid air.

The tears came quickly, her shoulders shaking. How many times had this happened to her over the past five years? She had lost count. And even though she knew that Jughead was only trying to be fun and playful, she still struggled with even just that.

It didn’t matter how attracted to him she might be because she couldn’t even act on it. She felt broken and useless, and on top of all that, she was scared. Scared of not knowing when the other shoe would drop now that she was back in Riverdale while her father had been seen in Riverdale too.

No other dead animals had shown up ever since she’d found the deer on her driveway. Serpents had been working overtime to stay vigilant and the construction of a fence around her property was being built along with a drive access gate.

But all of the security in the world didn’t stop her from the feeling in the pit of her stomach, the feeling that someone or something was out there watching and waiting for her to be completely defenseless. And being vulnerable and at the mercy of something unknown and menacing was the last thing she could afford to do.

\---

Jughead had been just about to start up his bike and take off when Greta came out of the front door of Veronica’s cabin, waving him down.

“Hey Greta, what’s up?” He asked, trying to not sound as wounded as he felt.

Veronica had made him feel like the biggest asshole in the world for doing nothing more than being honest with her. So, if she didn’t want him around, he wanted to get out of her hair as quickly as he could.

“Jughead, I can tell by the way you are leaving so soon that you and Veronica had another one of your arguments.” She said, a nervous look on her face as she spoke.

“I know it’s none of my business and I don’t presume to know exactly what your argument was about, but I just ask you to please be patient. There is more to her story. There is more she needs to tell you.”

Jughead wanted to ask Veronica’s loyal assistant what she meant by that, but he knew that Greta wasn’t the one who needed to tell Veronica’s story, only Veronica could do that.

He shook his head as he zipped up his jacket. He would be patient, he wanted it just as bad as Greta seemed to.

“I understand. I know it hasn’t been easy for her having me chip away at things she isn’t used to talking about. I promise I will be ready to listen to whatever she tells me, whenever she decides to tell me.”

Greta smiled softly.

“Archie told me that beneath all your bluster that you are a very good man. I believe him.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Archie is a good man too. I’m glad you both are getting to know each other. I’m just sad you no longer have a crush on me.”

Greta blushed.

“Ugh, I can’t believe Veronica told you that.”

Jughead smiled warmly.

“I’ll give Veronica some space. In the meantime, let me know if anything out of the ordinary happens. The Serpents have been making sure to keep her safe, but I know how sneaky old Hiram can be.”

Greta sighed.

“Yes, I will let you know of anything. But let’s hope I don’t have to.”

With that, Jughead rode off down the hills and back into town. Vowing that he would need to rethink things with Nancy. Veronica had called him out on being unfair to the girl who was clearly falling hard for him. Maybe he _did_ need to give her a real chance.

After all, Veronica clearly didn’t want her own.

\---

Veronica sat in her office, trying to get work done but feeling constantly distracted.

But she had invoices to sign, orders to place, calls to make, meetings for her wine line to schedule.

It didn’t matter how much she had to do, her mind kept going back to the day before when she had stopped by Jughead’s apartment to apologize for how upset she had gotten.

She couldn’t blame Jughead for not knowing the whole story when there was no way he could know it until she told him.

Jughead had somehow, without her even realizing it until recently, become someone she trusted. In just the past month since he had shown up to her house uninvited, got drunk, insulted her, and broke a wine glass, she had seen him grow.

So she had gone to his home to tell him she was sorry, because being on the outs with someone she had opened up to so much didn’t feel right, even if it was just for a newspaper article.

So when Jughead had answered the door, he’d looked surprised at first, but he quickly corrected himself.

“Veronica, hey. Is everything okay?”

Veronica nodded.

“Yeah, Jug, everything is fine. I just wanted to drop by because…I figured you deserved an apology in person.”

Jughead’s face had suddenly relaxed, as if he was relieved.

“No, Veronica, you don’t have to apologize. It’s fine, honestly. You were right with what you said.”

Jughead turned his head before stepping outside his apartment door, closing the door behind him.

“I wasn’t being fair to Nancy. And I wasn’t being fair to you. I think I just got caught up in everything. I mean, the newspaper is doing really well, I was able to rejoin the Serpents, I met Nancy, Betty and I are friends, even you and I are friends, and that’s _really_ something I never thought would ever happen.”

He had smiled as he gazed at her. The look on his face was never one that she thought she would ever see from Jughead when it came to her. It was almost too strange, and there was a part of her that wanted to look away, but she didn’t.

“You really _have_ inspired me. A few weeks ago, I would have kicked myself in the ass for saying something like that, because I would _never_ have wanted to give you any credit for anything good in my life. But tunnel vision is not going to get me to where I want to be. Being shortsighted is not going to get me what I want.”

Veronica hadn’t at all expected Jughead to be so real with her, so forthcoming and forgiving. The amount of time he spent being mad at her about something was getting less and less. He really was changing. She only wished she could change too.

She had left his place on good terms with him again, and it was clear that Nancy was on the other side of his doorway. So instead of going in when he offered her a drink, she declined. He had made it clear that he had taken everything Veronica had said to him to heart, and he was actually wanting to try for something more with Nancy.

Veronica told herself that what she had done had been a good thing, that it was good for Jughead. He was making strides in life. He was finally acting like an adult for the first time since she’d known him.

Suddenly, there was a soft tap on Veronica’s office door. She looked up to see Greta with a smile on her face.

“Jughead is here. He said you two had an appointment to continue with the interview.”

Veronica nodded.

“I’ll be down in just a sec.” She replied before going into the adjoining bathroom to freshen up her makeup and hair.

She hadn’t worn this much makeup in a while, and she wasn’t sure what had possessed her to do it. But she swore to herself that it had nothing to do with Jughead.

“He has Nancy. He’s happy. Leave it be.” She whispered to herself as she started down the stairs to the living room.

But it didn’t matter, her heart still quickened just the slightest bit when Jughead looked at her, giving her that crooked grin, his blue eyes sparkling.

He had been right. She was afraid of him, but only because of how he was making her feel.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

“So you sold Pop’s and La Bonne Nuit to fund your trip around the world. You ended up in Kenya, where a small village of natives were starving to death from a drought that had ruined their crops. That’s how you got the idea for Greenlodge?”

Jughead had his tape recorder rolling, his notepad in his lap, as he sat across from Veronica. The fireplace was roaring as usual, but the sparkling Christmas tree had already been replanted in the greenhouse.

Veronica nodded as she sipped the strawberry infused water she’d made the day before, using the same strawberries Jughead had picked.

“I just kept thinking, what if these people had a place where they could go and always know there would be fresh food there to sustain them until their crops came back? Something more meaningful and sustainable than a grocery store. The idea of a community greenhouse came to me, but I knew it would be a massive expense.”

Jughead was listening so intently, he was biting the cap of his pen, completely forgetting to make notes to go along with the recording.

“So, I had to get some investors. I couldn’t hide who I was, which I regretted at times. Everyone I came across knew who my father was, but very few had ever worked with him directly. I really had to prove myself, and I had to disassociate from him. I _wanted_ to disassociate from Hiram. I wanted to bring something good to the Lodge name. Thus, naming my greenhouses ‘greenlodges’. I had made it my mission to only seek investors that had a common interest in sustainability for the earth. I didn’t want to be a hypocrite, but it was easy not to be, because I really felt as if I’d found my calling. Giving back, not only to people who were suffering, but giving back to the world we live in…it just felt right.”

Jughead hadn’t made a peep, so she continued to tell the story that everyone in the world seemed to want to know. How had she become a millionaire when she wasn’t even 26 yet?

“Investors helped me with expenses, but the expenses weren’t even that much. Companies were giving me incredibly low rates on building materials, solar panels, gardening tools, seeds and plants, anything and everything that I needed to build these massive greenhouses. Companies across all continents wanted to be associated with the work I was doing. I was getting government grants all over the world, and in return, I was speaking at corporate and government events. They wanted me to talk about how we could save the world. And they were willing to pay me the big bucks to make sure people listened.”

She sighed, still overwhelmed by how she’d become the voice for saving lives and saving the planet. It had been the last thing she had expected when she’d started her company.

“Products would get sent to me all the time. I would try all of them. The ones I believed in the most, I would talk about. I’d get these checks in the mail from various companies with a note telling me that I’d made their stock share prices rise, that I had made the environment financial market a contender that rivaled Big Oil. I had inadvertently influenced lawmakers to create new bills supporting nationwide climate issues. It was mind-blowing and wonderful, but also dreadful and terrifying.”

Veronica paused to take a sip of her water. She hadn’t spoken about any of this with very many people, and it was still hard to talk about even now.

“I was getting threats. Really _terrible_ threats. Some of the industry big boys who knew that Greenlodge was making an impact were getting extremely angry. It got so bad that I began to withdraw from public life altogether. I still spoke at events, but the price tag to have me attend increased. Mainly because I had to amp up my security. I had pissed off a lot of people, so I had to take precautions.”

Jughead sighed heavily, shaking his head when he finally realized he’d chewed a hole in his pen cap.

“That must have been terrifying for you.”

Veronica nodded.

“It was. It _still_ is. I just have people on my team now that keep most of that away from me. And I’ve taken on projects that are still environmentally friendly, but don’t really cause anyone else to get their toes stepped on. Like my organic wine. The organic wine market isn’t too competitive, and no matter how good my wine might be, people will always be more apt to buy the regular stuff. Organic still doesn’t appeal to the mass majority, but it keeps me out of hot water with Big Wine, if there is such a thing.” She replied with a chuckle.

“What’s really been terrifying is the fear that this will all be destroyed…if Hiram really has any ill intentions. I keep waiting for the inevitable, ya know? Like all this time, he’s just been plotting, ready to pounce when the time is right. And then…that’s it.”

Jughead got up from where he’d been sitting and sat down next to her.

“Look, I’ve been thinking about how to handle your father if he tries anything, and I mean _anything_. Now that I’ve been back in the Serpents, my dad has filled me in on all kinds of resources that we have managed to build up over the years. But my first idea is that you put out a restraining order on him. That way, if he violates the restraining order, we can have him thrown in jail, at least temporarily.”

Veronica’s eyes widened at the idea. She had never thought of filing a restraining order.

“Damn, Jug…he would go absolutely apeshit if he got arrested for violating a restraining order...but, that’s a good idea.”

But before Jughead could reply and tell her more of his ideas, Greta suddenly rushed into the living room with a panicked look on her face.

“I’m really sorry to interrupt the interview, V, but because you had your cell phone on silent, Robert called _me_. He wanted me to let you know that he’s on his way here. He’ll be here in about five minutes!”

Veronica’s heart sank. This was exactly what she’d been hoping wouldn’t happen. She knew she shouldn’t have offered for Robert to visit her after he’d given her the beautiful diamond bracelet for Christmas, but she’d been sure he’d be too busy to take her up on the offer.

“Fuck.” She sighed as she jumped up from the couch and pulled off the bulky sweater she’d been wearing, revealing a silk camisole underneath.

Jughead gave Greta a confused look.

“Who’s Robert?”

Greta helped Veronica take off her wool socks before handing her one of the purple, velvet pumps that she had brought into the living room with her. Greta had known to bring Veronica something to change into as soon as she’d hung up with Robert, and Veronica had never been so thankful.

“Do you want me to go grab you a skirt?” Greta asked, not having acknowledged Jughead’s question due to her determination to help her boss.

“No, I’ll stick with my jeans. But thank you so much, G. You’re a life saver.” Veronica replied as her pulse raced, a sick feeling in her stomach.

“Who’s Robert?” Jughead asked again, quieter this time, as if he knew he might not like the answer to his question.

“He’s someone who would like very much to date Veronica, but she’s playing hard to get.” Greta replied as she shot Veronica a teasing glare.

Veronica grabbed her purse and dug around for her mirror to check her hair. She needed to look presentable, and professional because she had every intention of making it clear to Robert that she hadn’t been taking it easy for the past month in Riverdale, that she was very busy, and far too busy to date him.

But just then an idea suddenly hit her.

“Jughead!” She yelped as she looked up at him.

He had grown very quiet while quickly getting his things together to leave, a distressed look on his face.

“I’m so sorry we have to stop the interview for today, but I need a huge favor.”

Jughead’s eyebrows knitted together as if granting her a favor was the last thing he wanted to do.

“What might that be?” He asked Veronica as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Veronica sighed, knowing she was asking for help for something that she would never typically ask for.

But with a pleading look, she let the words tumble from her lips.

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

\---

Jughead wasn’t sure he’d heard Veronica right.

“ _What_? Why? Are you trying to make this guy jealous or something? I thought the new Veronica Lodge didn’t scheme and play games anymore.” He said with a smirk.

But Veronica looked genuinely panicked and not at all mischievous.

“I’m not…I’m not trying to play games. I just…Robert is a great friend but…I’m not interested in being anything _more_ than that with him. I just haven’t really had the chance to sit down and talk to him about it yet.” She told him as she slipped in the silver hoop earrings Greta had handed to her.

“So, _you_ want _me_ to _pretend_ to be your new boyfriend so he’ll get the hint that you’re _not_ interested.” Jughead replied slowly, wanting her to hear how immature the whole idea sounded when repeated back to her.

“I know how it sounds, Jughead. I know it’s ridiculous. I just…Robert gave me a very expensive Christmas gift, one that I plan on returning to him. I hate hurting him, I really do. But I know he’s coming here to talk about a future together. If he sees that I’m with someone else, it might help him save face. Because he’s not just a friend, he’s a business partner. I don’t want any embarrassment to tarnish our professional relationship. I don’t want him to…profess feelings he may have only to be told ‘too bad’.”

Jughead sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face, not wanting Veronica to have any idea of how much he was actually enjoying the idea of putting her plan into place. Getting to pretend to be with her wouldn’t be as good as the real thing, but he would take what he could get.

“You know, Nancy probably wouldn’t like this.” He said teasingly as he gave her a stern look.

Veronica glared at him.

“I knew that would come back to haunt me. I’ll make it up to her! I’ll pay for your next three dates. Just please help me, Jug! I’m begging!”

Jughead chuckled.

“Well, it’s not every day I have Veronica Lodge begging me for help…”

Veronica rolled her eyes and started to respond with an insult but quickly stopped herself when Jughead raised an eybrow at her.

“Please, Jug. Just this one time and I’ll owe you.”

Jughead grinned.

“You _definitely_ owe me for this.”

And he would make sure he collected on what she would owe him, though she didn’t have to offer any favors for him to help. He wanted to help her. In fact, he figured he would do just about anything for her if she asked.

He had totally begun to fall under her spell.

Within seconds of his agreeing to participate in her ruse, the doorbell to the cabin chimed, signaling Robert’s arrival.

Jughead watched as Veronica took a deep breath before opening the door.

“Robert, hi!” She chirped happily as she greeted the man who had come to claim her, but who didn’t have a chance in hell.

Jughead eyed him as he and Veronica greeted each other with a warm hug. He didn’t like the look of this Robert character at all and he silently thanked God that Veronica didn’t want to be with him.

“Robert, I want you to meet a friend of mine. A _close_ friend.” Veronica said as her eyes darted over to Jughead, a demure smile on her face.

Robert attempted to recover quickly from the surprise to find another man already in Veronica’s home, and Jughead couldn’t help but flash a satisfied grin.

“This is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. He owns and runs a _very_ successful newspaper.”

Jughead had to stop himself from scowling at the way Veronica had used his real name.

“Um…nice to…uh…meet you, Mr. Jones. Robert Hollingsworth Jr. I’m a…uh…friend…and business associate of Ms. Lodge’s.” Robert said as he held out his hand to shake Jughead’s.

Robert Hollingsworth was definitely caught off guard by Jughead’s presence and Jughead almost felt sorry for him. But he had immediately noticed the way Robert was dressed. It reminded him of Hiram Lodge. The way he carried himself, so proper and rigid, it was unnatural and unsettling. Jughead immediately didn’t like this guy.

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Hollingsworth, but call me Jughead.” He lied.

He wasn’t pleased at all, especially when Robert stifled a laugh at the unusual nickname.

“Jughead? Really?” Robert asked, a smarmy smile on his face that made Jughead want to punch him in the throat.

But before Jughead could say anything, or do anything, Veronica interrupted.

“Yes, it’s a long story. Come on in, Robert. Jug and I were just about to go have some coffee and some lemon blueberry scones that we just baked this morning.”

But as Veronica started to walk towards the living room, Jughead pulled her back.

“You’re going to pay for calling me Forsythe.” He murmured in her ear as his arm snaked around her waist.

Robert turned his head, the shit-eating grin on his face fading when he saw Jughead and Veronica so close together. It was wholly satisfying and Jughead squeezed her even closer to him, not just to piss off Robert but also from how good it felt to have Veronica in his grasp.

Jughead took a seat on Veronica’s sofa as Robert sat in the wing-backed chair across from him and picked up one of the scones Greta had set out.

“Are the lemons and blueberries from your greenhouse, Veronica?” Robert asked, smiling knowingly at her as she poured coffee for the three of them.

Veronica nodded.

“From the very lemon seeds and blueberry seeds you brought me from India a few years back.” She replied as she handed him a mug.

Robert glanced at Jughead, a smug look on his face.

Jughead knew he should just ignore him, that the dude had no game at all. If he thought some seeds were the way to Veronica’s heart, he was a dumbass who definitely didn’t deserve her.

But he couldn’t resist the eye for an eye.

When Veronica tried to step around Jughead to sit down on the couch next to him, he caught her waist in his hands and pulled her down onto his lap.

“Sit with me, baby.” Jughead purred as he swept her hair back and nuzzled her neck.

He was laying it on thick, just like he’d warned her. And she smelled incredible. She felt incredible, and she played right along with him, even though her body seemed to stiffen at first when he’d wrapped his arms around her.

“Oh Juggy!” She said with a laugh.

He could hardly hide his shock. Veronica had never called him Juggy before, not in all the years he had known her. His heart thumped.

Jughead was lost in the ruse as he showered attention on Veronica while she and Robert spoke mostly about business. Normally, he would have been taking notes, keeping his attention on any details he could include in the next piece of his article instead of on the way her hand fit perfectly in his.

His whole body reacted to the way she absentmindedly played with the hair at the nape of his neck before resting her head against his.

This didn’t feel like pretend, not one bit. It felt far too good to not be real.

It wasn’t surprising to him that he and Veronica could play the part of a couple so well. There was something between them, for sure. Something that had been slowly growing over the past month. Even if she tried to deny it, her actions spoke for her.

Just the way she looked at him was different then how she’d looked at him the night of her Christmas party. He had seen the slow progression go from irritation and apathy to thoughtful and affectionate.

He knew it had to be her reaction to how he had been changing over the past month. She had influenced him, transformed him, and had so unexpectedly become someone he wanted to be around. Never in his life had he ever wanted to be around Veronica Lodge by choice, but now he found himself wanting to be around her all the time. He couldn’t get over how bizarre it was to feel this way, but it was his new reality.

Jughead wasn’t paying any attention to Robert’s reaction to the charade, he was solely focused on Veronica as he gazed at her while she explained the process for installing irrigation systems using recycled materials.

Everything she said was so well thought out, so knowledgeable and noble. He couldn’t resist pressing his lips against her neck softly, one gentle kiss after the other, his hand gripping her thigh while the other squeezed her hand.

He watched her smile, a pink flush filling her cheeks as she crossed her legs, his hand now buried between both of her thighs. She was giving him perfect access to touch her in a place he had been craving for weeks, but he knew it was just her way of telling him to knock it off. He was going too far.

Too bad he didn’t care. He was going to milk the whole boyfriend act for all it was worth and deal with the consequences later, because the feeling of her warm skin against his lips was worth how angry she would be as soon as Robert left.

“So, Jughead, you own a newspaper. Anything I’ve heard of?” Robert asked, dragging Jughead’s attention away from Veronica’s bare shoulder that he’d been peppering with kisses.

Jughead looked up, his eyes meeting the pointed glare of the junior Hollingsworth.

“I’m the editor, owner, and head writer of the _Riverdale Review_.” Jughead replied as Veronica slipped off of his lap.

She kept her legs crossed towards him, taking his hand in her own as she leaned into him, and Jughead couldn’t resist looking at Veronica as she looked up at him proudly.

“Oh, that’s the newspaper that’s been writing the series of articles on Veronica, correct? I hadn’t realized you were the journalist. I must not have been paying much attention. I was enjoying learning about the amazing Ms. Lodge.” Robert replied as he trained his gaze on Veronica.

Jughead detested the way Robert leered at her, as if he saw her as a possession and not as a woman who had singlehandedly made incredible changes to the wellbeing of the world.

“Jughead won a big award at NYU for his writing. He’s an extremely respected member of the Riverdale community. He saved our town back when my father tried to destroy it.” She sighed at the memory of what her father had done, no doubt remembering how Jughead had almost died for Riverdale.

“Jughead is a true hero around here. And now he’s gaining all this worldwide attention with his article. He’s a wonderful writer. Don’t you think so, Robert?”

Veronica gazed up at Jughead again, the look on her face so adoring that he could only hope there was some genuineness to it, even if hoping was the last thing he should be doing.

He tried to keep his mind on Nancy, who was at his apartment, likely wondering what was taking him so long. They had plans for later that night, but he hadn’t expected to be playing house with Veronica as a means to get rid of her unwanted guest.

Jughead had told himself that he was going to focus on trying to build a relationship with Nancy, that she was a good person who could be good for him. He even tried to credit the shift in his shitty attitude with having met her. But he knew the truth. The truth was that Veronica was the one who made him happy, but being with Veronica was a pipe dream.

“Yeah…sure…I mean…I’ve found the articles very informative and captivating. I’m glad you plugged my company too. It’s definitely helped my business.” Robert replied with a smirk.

“I’m not sure if Veronica has told you, Jughead, but my solar panel company, SolSun, is the largest in the business. We produce about 65% of the world’s solar panels.”

Jughead pretended to stifle a yawn as he nodded.

“Yeah, I didn’t know that. Actually, Robbie…can I call you Robbie? Veronica has never mentioned you before at all.”

Robert clenched his jaw as he scowled at Jughead.

“Well, _Juggy_ …Veronica has never mentioned _you_ before either. But…it’s obvious you two have hit it off ever since you began your media-centered relationship.”

The bite in Robert’s voice was clear, and Jughead could feel Veronica shirking away, but he wouldn’t let her. He would not let a massive dickhead like Robert Hollingsworth make her feel any guilt whatsoever.

“You got that right, Robbie.” Jughead replied as he tipped up Veronica’s chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

He knew she might hate him for what he was about to do, but he was going to do it anyway.

Jughead closed his eyes, leaning in as his lips pressed hotly against hers in a soft kiss before pulling away to finish his thought.

“We definitely hit it off.”

Jughead searched her face, hoping he would see a glimmer of pleasure at what had just occurred. But he couldn’t figure her out. Veronica had always been so good at being unreadable.

“Right…well, I should be going.” Robert replied as he stood up and smoothed out his tie before buttoning his suit jacket

“Are you sure? I thought you could join us for dinner.” Veronica said as she quickly stood up too.

Robert shook his head.

“I appreciate that, Veronica, but I have a couple of conference calls this evening. Maybe another time.”

Veronica nodded as she walked Robert over to the front door.

“Nice meeting you, Jughead. Good luck on the rest of the articles.” Robert said as the two men shook hands.

“Great meeting you too.” Jughead replied with a smirk as he stood behind Veronica, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

He gave her shoulder one last kiss, taking advantage of the last few seconds he had as her pretend boyfriend, knowing he’d never get his fill of her as Robert opened the door and stepped out into the cold, January afternoon.

As soon as the door closed, Veronica was wiggling out of Jughead’s grasp. She turned around and glared at him.

“What the _fuck_ , Jughead?” She seethed as she balled up her hands into fists.

Jughead chuckled.

“I know, I know and I’m sorry, Veronica. But come on, that guy was a complete asshole.”

Veronica shook her head.

“No, you’re _both_ assholes. What kind of pissing contest _was_ that? And why the _hell_ did you think it was okay to kiss me? You can’t just kiss me like that, Jughead! You don’t have the right!”

Her bare skin was flushed pink as she raised her voice, and all he wanted to do was kiss her again.

“I know! I promise I’m sorry. I really am.” He replied as he held up his hands defensively.

“Veronica, you asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend, and yes, I got carried away. But can you honestly tell me that you didn’t feel something? That you didn’t enjoy it just a little?”

Veronica shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter, Jug. It doesn’t matter if I liked it. I… _fuck_ …there’s just…there’s something wrong with me. And…I can’t tell you. I don’t want to tell you. I don’t want to talk about it yet. Just…for fuck’s sake, Jughead, can you just leave? Please? I…I need you to leave.”

Jughead’s winced as she spoke. This was worse than Veronica being angry, because this wasn’t actual anger. She seemed distressed and shaken and he had no idea why.

“Veronica, relax. It’s okay. It’s over. Robert is gone and we’re back to just you and me. I’m sorry that I took it too far but I’m not sorry that I feel something for you. I want you to feel something for me too. I know it’s insane because we’re supposed to be mortal enemies, but I don’t want to be enemies or frenemies or whatever that bullshit is. I just want to see what could happen.”

Veronica shook her head again.

“No…Jughead…not now. Just…leave…for the love of God leave, _please_!”

Jughead wanted to protest again, to not let up until she admitted to something, _anything_.

But then he looked up and saw Greta on the staircase, watching them, and he remembered what Greta had told him about being patient with Veronica. She had told him that there was more to Veronica’s story, and if he could just be patient, he would know everything and he would understand her even more.

“Okay. I’m leaving. It’s okay. I just…” His voice trailed off, and he wished he could think of something to say to help, but the only way he could help her was to do what she asked and go.

“I just want you to be okay, Veronica. I care about you.”

But Veronica didn’t respond as she walked over to the front door and opened it.

So Jughead walked out into the freezing late afternoon air, just as Robert had done a few minutes earlier. The only difference was that Jughead had the memory of a kiss to keep him warm on the drive home and Robert Hollingsworth Jr. didn’t.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

  
Veronica took deep breaths, trying not to cry, but it was useless, the tears rolled down her cheeks.

“V…here.” Greta said as she handed Veronica a tissue and put an arm around her shoulder.

“It’s okay. I know that was hard for you. But you know…Jughead was only doing what you asked him to do.”

Veronica nodded as she wiped her nose.

“I know.” She replied as she collapsed onto the couch, the spot still warm from when she and Jughead had been sitting there so close together.

She sighed as she cupped her neck with her hand. She could still feel his lips on her skin, his lips on her own lips. What it had stirred in her was something that had been lying dormant for a long time, so long that she wasn’t sure she could even feel anything anymore.

“And, Veronica…I don’t think Jughead would ever intentionally do anything to upset you. At least, not anymore. He’s changed so much. Have you noticed?”

Veronica nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” She replied, trying to steady her breathing.

Greta smiled.

“I think you and I both know that he has…what you Americans call…a _crush_ , on you.”

Veronica groaned as she rolled onto her side, facing the back of the couch.

“Please don’t say that, Greta.”

But Greta chuckled.

“Why not?”

Veronica turned back around but covered her face with a pillow. She was a mess and it was all Jughead’s fault.

“Because I can’t ignore it this time. I can’t just forget about it and move on. This is _Jughead_ we’re talking about. And he’s right…there’s something there. And I can’t pretend it’s not there, but I don’t know what to do about it.”

Greta shook her head as she picked at one of the scones, munching on it as she considered Veronica’s predicament.

“I know you and Jughead have a quarrelsome past, Veronica, but you have both seemed willing to move past it, and quite easily, I might add. Maybe that means that you two have a lot more to explore.”

She paused while taking another bite of scone.

“And why not go for it? He and Betty are on good terms and reasonably happy with no longer being together. You and Archie are great friends, and you’ve had no problem with me dating him. So what is _really_ holding you back?”

Veronica sat up and grabbed a scone for herself.

“I guess…the fact that I just don’t know if I can do it. It’s been so long…and…”

Greta nodded, knowing exactly what Veronica was thinking.

“I know the past haunts you, V. But it’s possible that letting Jughead in, letting him be in your life as more than a journalist and as more than just a friend, could help you move on from the past. Think about it that way.”

Veronica sighed and she stared at her scone.

“Did you see him kiss me?” She asked, feeling the heat in her cheeks at the memory of it.

Greta nodded, a huge grin on her face.

“Did you like it?” She asked, giddily.

Veronica smiled as she touched her lips. It had scared her to death when Jughead had looked into her eyes before his mouth slanted against her own. She wanted to run away, but she couldn’t, not unless she wanted to ruin the whole plan and have Robert discover it wasn’t real. But the kiss hadn’t been scary at all. It had been incredible.

“Yes. I never thought I would ever want to be kissed by anyone else ever again…but Jughead…he made it so _easy_.”

Veronica suddenly felt overcome with a flurry of emotions and tossed the scone back onto its plate before collapsing onto the couch again, burying her face in the pillow. How could she be feeling this way? It didn’t seem real. How had Jughead’s ability to actually be sweet and tender sneak up on her?

“See? It was natural, V. And Robert looked so angry when he was leaving. You and Jughead must have _really_ convinced him.” Greta said with a laugh.

“You even convinced _me_ and I knew it was supposed to be fake.”

Veronica sat up again, trying to pull herself together.

“I have more to tell him, Greta. Things he needs to know before anything else can happen. It doesn’t matter how I feel, what matters is I have a story to tell. And then…we’ll see how Jughead feels about me then.”

\----

Jughead was wound up tight.

His whole drive home he could only think about one thing and one thing only, his kiss with Veronica. It had been one of the most innocent kisses of his whole life, one of the sweetest and purest. As angry as Veronica was initially, he knew deep down that she had felt what he had felt.

Veronica wasn’t his, and as far as he knew she probably never would be his, but that didn’t stop him from thinking about her or wanting her.

“Hey babe! I was just about to call you.” Nancy greeted when Jughead finally arrived back at his apartment.

But Jughead didn’t even reply. Instead, he picked her up in his arms, kissing her feverishly, his hands in her hair.

Nancy moaned into his mouth as she helped him take off his leather jacket, then his sweater, her hands unbuckling his belt while he unbuttoned her blouse.

His mouth latched to her neck as he shucked off her skirt and panties.

“Oh Jug…” She sighed when he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his torso as he backed her up against the kitchen wall.

He drove himself into her hard, his hips pumping fast, his mouth covering hers in hot, heady kisses.

He felt animalistic and reckless as he moved her to the kitchen table, bending her over and plunging into her again and again, relentlessly, her yelps of pleasure only making him go harder and longer until Nancy was dripping wet from her climax, begging him to keep going.

“Don’t fucking stop…” She panted.

He complied, and carried her to his bed where he hovered over her, Nancy’s legs slung over his shoulders as he pounded deeper, her breasts in his hands while his tongue teased her lips until she opened her mouth to him again.

“Oh my God…” She groaned before he finally pulled out and came onto her stomach, his body shaking from the release.

It was quiet in his bedroom as the two of them lay on his bed, trying to catch their breath from the frantic, intense sex.

“Wow…Veronica is getting it _good_. Too bad she has no idea.” Nancy said with a sarcastic chuckle, breaking the silence.

For a split second, Jughead wondered if he’d heard her right.

“ _What_?” He asked, caught off guard and annoyed.

But he wasn’t annoyed at the assumption, he was annoyed that Nancy was so damn astute when it came to his motivations.

“Oh give me a break, Jughead. You just came back from Veronica’s house and as soon as you walk in the door you fuck me like _that_?”

Jughead shrugged.

“So?”

Nancy chuckled.

“ _So_ , you fuck me in a way you never have before, and you kept your eyes closed the _whole_ time. Are you seriously going to lay there and tell me that you _weren’t_ thinking about Veronica Lodge?”

Jughead didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected the accusation.

“Not that I can blame you. She’s hot as hell, and she’s a rich and smart ass bitch. I can see why you would want to fuck her.”

Jughead scrambled for something to say. This wasn’t necessarily the best time to go through a breakup, not when he needed Nancy to help him get over whatever it was he was feeling for Veronica.

“Don’t call her a bitch.” He grumbled.

But Nancy didn’t acknowledge him as she continued.

“And normally, I’d be really pissed off and leave your ass over something like that, but I’ll let it go this time, Jug. Because…your beautiful cock is totally worth it.”

Jughead sat up, glaring at his younger girlfriend.

“Think whatever you want, but I _wasn’t_ thinking about Veronica. I just wanted to fuck you before we went out to dinner with your vapid, grating sorority sisters.”

With that, he got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. A cold one.

\---

Jughead read through the notes from the latest Serpent meeting.

“So Veronica’s private investigator got a hit on Hiram’s latest whereabouts.” FP said as he handed Jughead a beer before sitting down at the table next to his son.

“He couldn’t get a visual, but the paper trail says he was recently in Wisconsin.”

Jughead scrunched his face at the report.

“Wisconsin? What the hell is Lodge doing there?”

FP shrugged.

“Getting into the cheese business? Who knows, but the last time he was actually seen in Riverdale was the day after Christmas. Unfortunately, we don’t have anything from around the time Veronica found the dead doe.”

Jughead sighed.

“So Hiram could have been anywhere during that time. Just because he wasn’t actually seen in Riverdale doesn’t mean he wasn’t here.”

FP nodded.

“True. But we still can’t prove he did anything. Where is Veronica on the restraining order?”

Jughead pulled a copy of the order out of his back pocket to add to the file they had on Hiram.

“It’s been taken care of, but the problem is getting it actually served to her father. If he’s out of state, then we can’t do it. Time is running out so she’ll have to file a continuance.”

FP shook his head.

“ _Damn_. Well…in the meantime, we can keep the added security in place. Hopefully that will thwart Hiram from trying anymore funny business.”

Jughead nodded in agreement.

“If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll stay out of state.” Jughead replied as he continued to read through the current Serpent business on the table.

Being back in the fold of his beloved gang had given him a whole new sense of purpose and satisfaction. It was everything to him to be back among them. And working alongside his dad had repaired their fractured bond. The bitterness he’d felt from not being a Serpent had eaten away at his sense of pride and belonging, and he hadn’t even realized how destructive it had all been until he had rejoined.

He would never be able to thank Veronica enough.

“Jug, have you at all entertained the thought that maybe this whole thing might not even be Hiram? If someone really _did_ put that dead deer on Veronica’s driveway, it could have been anyone. I know she’s mentioned before that a lot of people are unhappy with her beliefs and how she has harmed other businesses.”

Jughead sighed. The thought was overwhelming, but it _had_ actually crossed his mind.

“I’ve considered that, dad. But, Veronica’s home here isn’t public record unless someone within her camp gave out information like that, but her whole staff seems incredibly loyal to her.”

FP nodded slowly, but he didn’t seem completely convinced. But then, Jughead had a thought.

“It’s unfortunate that we have no proof of anything regarding Hiram. I think Veronica needs to make a list of all her Big Oil enemies, and the like, and then we can do some digging to see what we can find out. Maybe some of them have had travel plans with a stop in Riverdale.”

FP clapped his son on the back.

“Now _there’s_ my deep thinker! This is why you made the best Serpent King we’d ever had.”

Jughead smiled reticently.

“I don’t know about that.”

But FP shook his head.

“Son, I know you did what you had to do at the time, but I want you to know that the title is still yours. Whenever you are ready to own it, _if_ you want it, it’s yours.”

Jughead leaned over the table to hug his dad. FP’s words were exactly what Jughead needed to hear. It was what he had been hoping to hear.

Leading the Serpents again was something Jughed wanted more than anything, but he knew it wasn’t yet his time. There was still so much he needed to do, things he hadn’t realized he wanted to do until he’d become a Serpent again.

When he’d been out of the gang, all he could do was think about what he was missing out on. But those thoughts had caused him to grow stagnant in everything else. Sure, he cared about his paper, but he had lost the passion for it up until he’d begun writing the articles about Veronica.

Again, he had her to thank for bringing him out of the despondent gloom he’d been living in for so long.

“Mail call!”

Jughead and FP looked up to see Toni dropping a stack of mail onto the table.

“Check out that sick looking design. What _is_ that?” She asked as she peered at a green envelope with a black, slithering line glistening as it swirled over the paper.

Jughead chuckled to himself.

“I think I know.” Jughead replied as he picked it up and turned it over in his hands.

“I think we just got invited to one of Veronica Lodge’s legendary, no holds barred, social events.”

Toni grinned as she snatched the envelope from him and quickly opened it, pulling out a folded piece of black card stock with the same slithering design but in an iridescent green.

“But not just _any_ social event. A Serpent’s _only_ party.”

Jughead smirked, knowing full well that the Serpent party was Veronica’s way of thanking him for helping her with Robert, as well as an apology for how upset she had gotten before asking him to leave.

He decided to RSVP in person.

\---

“The carnations are sprouting a lot already.” Jughead commented as he and Veronica walked past the patch where she had planted the seeds a month earlier.

The two had been working in the greenhouse for the past hour, readying a patch of ground so Veronica could begin to grow a mix of green beans, snow peas, and cauliflower.

They had also discussed the list of potential enemies that needed to be looked into. Veronica had agreed that it could be someone other than Hiram that had killed the deer, though she was still skeptical.

The time in the greenhouse together had been nice, pleasant, but there was definitely an elephant in the room that hadn’t yet been addressed.

Veronica was shaky, trying desperately to summon up the courage to tell Jughead a lot more about her past. It would explain a lot about why she was constantly trying to avoid giving into her attraction towards him.

Truth was, she was terrified of him, and for several reasons.

“Yeah, they are. I’m so excited to see how they blossom. I’m hoping they’ll come out a really bright pink since I’ve been adding some organic red dye to the water I’ve been using on them.”

Jughead smiled.

“You really do have a knack for this horticulture thing. Were you aware of that prior to starting your business?” He asked, genuinely curious and not just because he was a journalist.

Veronica shook her head.

“I had no clue. I always thought I would go into entertainment or fashion, some type of cutthroat business, or maybe law, but never plants.” She replied with a laugh.

“But you know, _you’ve_ gotten quite good at this too. I’m really impressed, Jug.”

Jughead gave her a crooked grin.

“You’ve actually taught me a lot. More than I had ever anticipated.”

He looked like he wanted to say more, but he stopped himself. Veronica’s heart fell. She had pushed him away enough to where he was clearly trying to keep himself in check, to not say anything more about their undeniable chemistry. Everything between them had shifted.

Veronica sighed, noticing the distance Jughead was keeping from her, the way his eyes wouldn’t linger on her the way they had up until she’d asked him to leave the last time he’d been at the cabin. She’d messed up, and she felt awful.

“Jug…I need to tell you something." She said, her heart speeding up with anxiety.

"There’s…there’s a lot more to my story. There are things I haven’t shared with you yet because...well...I’ve been terrified to see any of it in print.”

She took a deep breath as Jughead eyed her with a concerned look on his handsome face.

“But I also know that if I’m going to tell you my story, I need to tell _all_ of it. All the good and all the bad.”

Her hands were shaking, so she shoved them into the pockets of her hoodie. She had always been such a fearless, confident, unshaken go-getter. She had only ever wanted to be perceived as a strong, formidable woman. But with all the time she’d spent being vulnerable to Jughead, telling him so much about herself, things no one knew, and then watching all of it be printed in the _Riverdale Review_ , had made her realize that what she was doing was still showing strength. In fact, so many of the comments and feedback had said that _very_ thing.

Reader after reader had applauded her for being so forthright and real, for laying it all out in the open. She had to believe that the next part of her story, the hardest part she could ever share, would be just as impactful and accepted.

She had to hope so, or she would never be able to do it.

Jughead nodded as he gave her an encouraging smile.

“Then let’s get going.”

\---

Jughead and Veronica settled onto the couch in her small, cozy office on the second floor of her cabin. She had staff working in the house, so she wanted to keep their conversation as quiet as possible.

Any kind of interruption could make her doubt herself in telling the story that she had never told to anyone before.

Jughead clicked on his tape recorder and nodded to her to begin.

“I had told you before about when I got my idea to start the greenhouses, but I needed funding and I needed investors. I needed people to believe in what I was doing, to believe we could save lives by having food sources available to them no matter the time of year or what crisis might be going on.”

She paused, taking a sip of hot tea before continuing.

“I was visiting my friend, Helena, in Germany. Helena knew all about my new Greenlodge company, and she had helped me start growing some of the vegetable plants in a small rented space inside a greenhouse on the outskirts of Berlin. She had a lot of connections and put me in contact with the son of a very well-known philanthropist in Sweden. We talked several times before he finally asked me to come to Stockholm to meet with him and some of his team because his father was giving him the opportunity to support a cause that he could really believe in, that would be beneficial to us both. It was exactly what I needed.”

Veronica paused, struggling with having to conjure up the memories she had tried so hard to keep buried for the past five years.

Jughead must have noticed, because he clicked off the tape recorder.

“You okay, Veronica? Do want to do this later?”

But Veronica shook her head no and continued.

“I flew to Stockholm and went to his offices, which were on a whole separate floor from his father’s company. It was all legit, and I was so hopeful that I could sell him on what I was trying to accomplish. Needless to say, he loved my presentation and wanted to invest in Greenlodge Inc. immediately. And he was so excited about it…so genuinely interested in what we were about to take on. He wanted to come along on the journey to help me get things in motion, though I had told him he didn’t need to, that I would give him weekly updates, but he wanted to be a part of it from the ground up, and since he was helping to fund it, I said sure.”

Veronica sat back, smiling for the first time since she had begun telling the story.

“And then I met Greta. I was just about to leave the offices to get ready for dinner when she caught me in the lobby. She introduced herself, told me that she’d been listening in on my presentation from the hallway. She was an entry-level administrative manager and bored out of her mind. She practically begged me to hire her, that she would work for peanuts as long as she was doing something important that she could feel good about. She proved herself to be a very valuable resource and I was relieved to have her on my very small team.”

Jughead smiled at the mention of Greta. She had become a friend to him too, and a girlfriend to Archie. Her loyalty was endless, and Veronica was beyond grateful to her.

“Finally, I had the money I needed to really start making an impact, things were moving along so easily that it was almost scary. I was so unsure and afraid of failing, but I knew I was onto something major, and my new investor was constantly boosting my ego. He was always telling me how proud he was of me, how amazed he was by my fearlessness. He introduced me to the most incredible people, took me to ridiculously expensive fundraising events and galas. He would buy me gifts and send me flowers. So, it wasn’t long before he made it clear he was interested in me as more than just a business partner.”

Veronica sighed, the tightness in her chest growing as she spoke.

“I had told him that I wanted to keep our relationship professional. He was handsome and he was sweet to me, but I just didn’t feel that way about him. One night, we had gone to an event in Botswana. We were celebrating my first, completed greenhouse under the Greenlodge Inc. name. It was the most amazing night. I couldn’t believe we had done it. That I had _actually_ pulled it off. I couldn’t stop thinking of the possibilities for the future, of what Greenlodge could do for our world. I was on cloud nine. So I drank quite a bit of champagne, and when it was time to leave the party, my persistent investor insisted on driving me back to my hotel.”

Veronica stood up from the couch and walked over to the window. It was getting dark out and it was snowing. Such a contrast to the balmy, vibrant night in Botswana. A night that altered her life forever.

“He walked me to the door of my room. I told him goodnight, thanked him for everything, but he had this eerie smile on his face, and he was _so_ wasted. Once I opened the door to my room, everything happened so fast. It was only seconds, but it felt like slow motion…he was kicking the door closed and throwing me onto the bed…I told him…I _yelled_ at him to get out…”

Veronica gripped the windowsill, as if it would hold her steady while she continued to tell the horrific story.

“He didn’t listen. It was like his body just dropped on top of me…and I thought maybe he had passed out from all the alcohol. But then…I felt his hand between my legs…and he was breathing heavily in my ear. I tried to get away but he pinned my arms over my head. He told me that I owed him. He told me that he only helped me so that he could fuck me and that it was time I paid my dues.”

She had tried so hard to hold back the tears, but they rolled down her cheeks anyway.

“I told him no, I screamed…but he covered my mouth. I tried…I tried to get away…I tried to kick him…bite him...but his hips had pinned me down and he just…so violently…I couldn’t…he just wouldn’t _stop_ …”

There was no way to control the sobs as she crumpled to the floor of her office, remembering how she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t scream. Her body was sore and exhausted from trying to fight a man who was 90 pounds heavier than her.

She sat there, her head in her hands, crying uncontrollably until she felt Jughead’s arms wrap around her, sitting with her as she buried her face in his chest, clutching his sweater.

“I should fucking kill him.” Jughead murmured as he held her.

Veronica shook her head, but she couldn’t talk through her tears.

She didn’t know how much time had passed while she and Jughead sat on the floor, but it was comforting having him there with her, holding her so close. She imagined his tape recorder was still running, capturing the silence that now hung in the room now that she had stopped crying.

Veronica sat back and looked up at him, her eyes still bleary from her tears.

“I got your sweater all wet.” She said with a laugh.

“I don’t care.” He replied quietly, flashing her a warm grin.

“I’m sorry for getting so emotional. I just…I’ve never told anyone about what happened to me. Only Greta knows. And she only knows because she heard me screaming before he'd covered my mouth. Her hotel room was right next to mine. She was pounding on the door and yelling. I still…I can still hear how panicked she sounded. It was...heartbreaking.”

Veronica paused as Jughead handed her a tissue from the box on her desk.

“Finally, I guess he got freaked out enough by her, so when he was done with me, he opened the door and pushed Greta down onto the floor as he left the room. Greta called the police immediately, but they didn’t show up for hours. And when they finally did, they barely looked at me. Basically, they claimed the whole thing was my own fault for being in a hotel room alone with a man after we’d been drinking all night.”

Jughead’s eyebrows knitted together in a scowl.

“You _never_ got justice for your rape?” He asked, clearly distraught that Veronica’s attacker was still walking around free.

Veronica shook her head.

“I never even saw him again. But he sent me a check for a million dollars. A check I ripped up and threw away.”

The pained look on Jughead’s face made her heart ache.

“Fucking _hell_ , Veronica. I’m so sorry.”

Jughead wrapped his arms around her again, burying his face in her hair. He held her as if he was trying to undo everything her rapist had done, but there was no amount of Jughead’s wonderful, sweet hugs that could fix what she had gone through on the most horrible night of her entire life.

“Why be sorry? Because you didn’t know? You couldn’t have known, Jug. I hadn’t told anyone, and Greta is sworn to secrecy.”

But Jughead shook his head as he sat back and looked at her.

“I’ll always be sorry that I wasn’t smart enough to know you’d been through something so fucking terrible. And I’m sorry that I took things too far when Robert was here. You probably felt so violated by the way I was touching you…and how I kissed you. I should have known better than to try and be a dick to Robert and in the process of that make you feel unsafe with me. I feel like an asshole, and I’m so sorry, Veronica.”

Jughead looked so incredibly upset, all she wanted to do was assure him that he was wrong.

“No, Jughead, it’s fine. It _really_ is. I _didn’t_ feel violated with you…not at all. In fact, I felt the opposite. And that’s what freaked me out so much.”

She took a deep breath before trying her best to explain herself to him. She didn’t want to reveal too much about what her heart was feeling. Not when Jughead belonged to someone else, and not when she didn’t even know how much she could give him even if he _wasn’t_ with Nancy. Veronica wasn’t sure of herself anymore. She had become her own unsolvable puzzle.

“Jug…I haven’t been with anyone since the rape. I haven’t had sex, I haven’t kissed anyone…well, until you kissed me. But I had tried. I really tried _so_ hard. I dated a few nice guys, but it never went anywhere. I couldn’t stand for any man to put his hands on me. I didn’t want to be touched. I couldn’t seem to trust men at all. So then I tried women.” She said with a laugh as Jughead’s eyes widened.

“And even _that_ didn’t work. I just felt so broken. I _still_ feel broken. Because here I am, still only 25-years-old and I can’t seem to be physically intimate with _anyone_ , so then I can’t be emotionally intimate either. And then you come along and kiss me…and I liked it. I _really_ liked it, Jughead.”

The look of surprise on Jughead’s face made her chuckle. He was obviously just as surprised at the admission as she had been when she first realized that his lips had seemed to lift the curse she had been living under.

“It scared me, because I couldn’t understand what it meant. And I _still_ don’t know what it means. And I don’t know if I can…if I can be with a man in all the ways that are…important.”

She could feel her whole body getting warm at having told Jughead something so personal. She hoped he wouldn’t think she was crazy, or weird, or totally ridiculous.

But he grinned that sexy grin that he always got when he was feeling extra good about himself.

“Veronica, I'm so _honored_ that I could help you in any way possible. I want to help as much as I can. In fact—“

But at that moment, his cell phone chirped.

“Fuck…I’m so sorry. I _have_ to answer this.” He said, rolling his eyes.

She watched as he quickly jumped up from the floor and left the office.

“Hey babe.” She heard him say before he disappeared into the hallway.

Veronica got up from the floor and checked her face. She knew there was a chance she would feel a relief at having told her nightmare story to Jughead, and she did. Talking to Jughead had been incredibly easy, and he had been so amazing through it all. The hard part now would be seeing her story in the next issue of the _Riverdale Review_.

How would people react? Would her rapist see it? What would Robert think? What would her parents think? What would FP and the Serpents think? What would Betty and Archie think? She hadn’t even told her two best friends in the whole world what had happened to her. She wondered how hurt they would be to find out she had kept such a massive secret from them.

She had gone about life as if everything was fine. But it hadn’t been. She’d had nightmares constantly ever since. She had been watching her back ever since. At one time it had been her father, Hiram, who had been the big, bad wolf in her life. Now it was someone else entirely.

Suddenly, Jughead came back into the room, an embarrassed look on his face.

“Hey, I need to get going. But…Veronica, I need you to _really_ think about if you want this information in the next article, if it’s something you want out there. This is _your_ story and you have complete power over if you want to let people know or not. I’ll do whatever you want to do.”

Veronica nodded, appreciating Jughead’s seriousness.

“What do _you_ think I should do?” She asked, genuinely curious as to what he might be thinking.

Jughead sighed.

“I don’t want to put any kind of pressure on you at all…but…I think people need to know about this. And…I think we need to print the name of your rapist too.”

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Jughead was still reeling from the story Veronica had told him the day before as he sat at his desk in his new office space. It was after hours, and he had the place to himself so he could listen to his tape recorder.

He had finally been able to afford to get his work out of his apartment and have an actual location for the _Riverdale_ _Review_.

It was surreal.

This was something that had only been a far-fetched dream at one point in his life, and now it was a reality.

He had hired a handful of reporters and journalists and even an office assistant. The revenue from all of the businesses that wanted to buy online and print ad space had put him in the black financially. The notoriety of being the first journalist to ever score an in-depth interview with Veronica Lodge had made him a hot commodity in the news world.

And now he was slowly turning his little paper into something he could really be proud of, but he still had a few more deals to make before he could fully transition the _Riverdale Review_ into something much more substantial.

In the meantime, he was trying to get through the next piece in his article series.

Listening to the tape of Veronica telling the story of her rape was agonizing, and he was in tears as he listened to it.

He had been in complete shock as the tale unraveled. He could see how hard she had been trying to hold it together, to put on the strong face that she had always worn so easily. But the memories of what had happened to her ultimately won the war and she had allowed the tears and sobs to come.

All he wanted to do was hold her, to provide some type of protection, even if there was no way he could really protect her at all. He wanted to know the name of the motherfucker who had raped her. He wanted to strangle the guy’s neck with his own hands, watching as the life left his body before taking his rightful place in hell, getting the justice that Veronica deserved. But even death would be too easy on the vile asshole that had raped Veronica. Jughead wanted the guy to suffer.

How anyone could ever hurt Veronica, Jughead had no idea. It enraged him, to the point where he prayed Veronica would reveal the rapist’s name. All Jughead wanted to do was get the name in black and white and ruin the life of the man who had thought he could have a woman he would never deserve.

But he wasn’t going to pressure Veronica. She had been through enough and he wasn’t going to do anything to contribute to any pain she might feel in having the story of her rape put in print. If she didn’t want to name her rapist, he wasn’t going to make her.

He sighed when he thought about the night he’d kissed her, all a part of their pretend relationship in front of an unwanted suitor. He understood now why she had been angry with him. He understood now why she hadn’t given into him asking her if she had felt what _he_ had felt.

Jughead wanted to believe her when she’d told him that she’d liked it when he had kissed her. She had smiled when she had told him. A smile of pleasure and relief. He hoped it was real and not just because she didn’t want him to feel bad. That wasn’t like Veronica, at least, not the Veronica he had known. But Veronica Lodge had become such an enigma, so much so that he still had to remind himself to strip away all that he had known about her seven years earlier and throw it out the window.

If she really liked him kissing her, he wondered if it was because she felt something for him.

He sighed, knowing that he shouldn’t want to know something like that when he had a girlfriend now. He had been on thin ice with Nancy, and had promised to answer her calls whenever he was with Veronica.

“If you really want to make things between us work, then I need to know I can trust you. And you need to keep your eyes _open_ during sex, Jughead.” Nancy had said to him the night after Jughead had played Veronica’s boyfriend so convincingly that Veronica hadn’t heard from Robert ever since.

It was surreal to be thinking this way about Veronica. But if there was one thing he had learned in his life it was that anything was possible.

He had thought he’d marry Betty one day, that they were meant to be together forever. But he had been so wrong about that. Betty was wonderful, and he would always love her, but being friends suited them both a lot more than being together ever did.

So of course it could be possible for him to have feelings for Veronica. They weren’t the same people they had been in high school. They had grown up. And as he became less and less cynical and bitter while learning more and more about who _she_ had become, it was easy to see her as someone other than the girl he had once known. He saw her as someone else now. He saw her as a woman who had started to become someone really important to him.

And it was why he wanted nothing more than to help her get the revenge she deserved.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Veronica.

_I want to name my rapist._

Jughead waited, his heart thundering in his chest, when the phone buzzed again.

_His name is Adrian Olsson._

“Fuck!” Jughead shouted angrily, the sound echoing throughout the empty office.

_Adrian Olsson, the son of Nils Olsson the billionaire?_

Within seconds, Veronica texted back a reply.

 _Yes_.

Jughead hung his head, burying his face in his hands.

Veronica had been raped and left to deal with the aftermath by the son of one of the most powerful men in the world. No wonder she hadn’t told anyone her story until now. No wonder she hadn’t known if she wanted to name who it was that had assaulted her.

_Do you want me to come over? Talk about the article before I write and publish it?_

Veronica was quick to text back.

_No, I trust you, Jug. Write it, print his name, and I’ll see you at the party._

\---

“It’s always like going back in time whenever I’m at Pop’s.” Veronica said with a smile as she and Betty sat together at their old high school hangout.

The two friends had decided to have a late lunch after Betty got off of work at Riverdale High where she had been an English literature teacher ever since she had graduated from Riverdale University with a teaching degree.

Betty had hugged Veronica tightly, like she never wanted to let go, after having read Jughead’s latest article on Veronica in the _Riverdale Review_. Both their eyes had rimmed with tears, but they laughed as they pulled tissues out of their purses.

“I know, right? I don’t get to stop in as much as I like, but I figured this was the perfect place to catch up.”

Veronica nodded in agreement.

“I’m glad we could get together. I wanted to have a chance to make sure everything is okay. I know we’ve texted but we haven’t really had a chance to talk about the articles.” Veronica said, nervously.

Betty had been so supportive after every issue of the _Riverdale Review_ came out. But the latest issue was all about Veronica’s rape, and it had just hit the newsstands that morning. Needless to say, Veronica’s phone had been bombarded with calls and texts, and the emails were coming in one right after the other. Most of the feedback had been beyond supportive, but it was Betty and Archie that Veronica had cared the most about when it came to this part of her story.

Betty smiled warmly at Veronica as she took Veronica’s hand and squeezed it tight.

“It’s okay, V. I understand why you never told me about what happened. But I’m so proud of you for telling it now. You are the bravest, boldest woman I have ever known.”

Veronica smiled, shaking her head.

“I don’t feel very brave and bold. Over the past five years, I have felt so fucking _weak_. I felt like I completely lost myself, lost my moxie. I…I’ve been so afraid to use my voice.”

It was true. Veronica felt as if she had lost a lot of the bite she had always shown throughout her life, and she knew it was because of Adrian. When he had raped her, he had made her afraid to ever stand out, to be seen as the badass she had always thought she was prior to the night he had forced himself on her.

It was part of the reason why she had retreated into herself, never doing interviews and never being seen out in public unless it was absolutely necessary. He had made her afraid to really live her life. He had made her afraid of her own shadow, and she would never forgive him for all he had done to her.

Outing him in Jughead’s article was all she could do and she had finally been ready to fire back. And all because Jughead had believed her and didn’t blame her. Instead, he had held her and defended her. His article had been heartbreaking, but honest and sincere, and he had discredited and rebuked Adrian Olsson in a way that was exceptional and gallant.

Jughead Jones had inadvertently become her hero.

Veronica was still nervous, but she was also relieved. It was all out there now, for everyone to read, and the whole experience had been more cathartic than she could have ever expected.

“Veronica, you have every right to be proud of yourself, because you _have_ used your voice. You’ve _been_ using your voice in a different way, with a different purpose. Just because you might not be sassing it up like a sixteen year-old Rivervixen doesn’t mean you don’t have moxie. Moxie runs through your blood, my friend.”

Veronica smiled, feeling more emotional than she had felt in a very long time as her phone continued to buzz in her purse, more messages of support from business partners to friends to employees. It was surprising but comforting, though she knew she would eventually read some type of denial from Adrian, it didn’t matter. She knew the truth and so did he.

“What about the Serpents? I’m sorry I never told you that I was a member…and I hope you’re not angry about Jughead rejoining. I know how against it you are, but the Serpents needed him…and Jughead needed the Serpents.”

Betty sighed as she stirred her milkshake with the red and white striped straw.

“Honestly, I don’t think I will ever be able to fully accept Jughead as a Serpent. I worry about him too much. But knowing that you are a Serpent too makes me realize that at least you two can look out for each other. That definitely gives me some peace of mind.”

Veronica’s heart thumped at the way Betty spoke of her and Jughead, as if she had an inkling, and Veronica hoped Betty didn’t notice the blush in her cheeks.

“V…can I ask you something?” Betty asked, a thoughtful look on her face.

Veronica took a deep breath and nodded.

“Do you have feelings for Jug?”

Veronica looked at her best friend, who was also Jughead’s very straight-to-the-point ex-girlfriend. How was she supposed to answer that? What would it do to Betty if she was honest with her? What would it do to their friendship?

“It’s okay if you do. I completely understand.” Betty said with a teasing grin, as if she knew what Veronica had been thinking.

Veronica sighed, she hadn’t really wanted to admit to anything, but this was Betty she was talking to, and it was time to own up to what was going on in her heart. If she was going to tell anyone, it had to be Betty Cooper.

Veronica took another deep breath.

“Uh...yeah, B. I do...I feel…something. And I feel ridiculous about it.”

Betty chuckled.

“Why is that?”

Veronica shrugged.

“Because…I mean…it’s _Jughead_. Jughead _Jones_ of all people. I could hardly stand him in high school. I mean, I felt awful about what my father did to him and the Serpents. I _still_ feel terrible about that. I cared about Jughead’s well-being, but I basically only tolerated him for the sake of you and Archie. And now…he’s still annoying, but it’s kind of…endearing now?”

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“And I absolutely hate admitting that he’s incredibly smart… _and_ he’s sexy, and he works hard and he makes me laugh and he’s become an expert at pruning tomatoes, shucking corn, and making cucumber infused water. And he’s so strong that he was able to move stacks of mulch like they were bags of feathers…”

She sighed, hanging her head as Betty started to laugh.

“You know, he would get a _huge_ kick out of hearing you say all of that.”

Veronica nodded.

“I know, which is another reason why he’s so annoying…and yet, I can’t stop thinking about him. But… _alas_ …he has a girlfriend.”

Betty shook her head.

“Oh, come on, V. You know as well as I do that Nancy Woods doesn’t hold a candle to you. Jughead is just trying to prove something to himself by being with Nancy. That he can be in a mature, grown-up relationship. But we both know that Nancy isn’t the one for him.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Ugh...fuck my life for falling for Jughead Jones. Who the _hell_ would ever have guessed?”

Betty grinned at her best friend.

“We’ve all grown up and changed. I had been really worried about Jughead, as you know. But ever since he started interviewing you, he’s been changing. You’ve been good for him, V. And you have my blessing. Don’t let Nancy get in the way of being with him.”

But Veronica scowled as she sat back in her seat.

“It’s not just Nancy that’s in the way, B. It’s _me_. I have no _idea_ if I’m capable of being with anyone. I have been out of the game for so long. I don’t want to let my rape haunt me forever, but it really messed me up in so many ways. I just…I don’t want to tell Jughead how I feel and then be completely unable to be with him…in _every_ capacity.”

Betty nodded as if she understood.

“I don’t know what it was like for you, Veronica. I can only imagine, and I hate it. But if I know Jughead, I know that he would do _whatever_ he could do to help you get through it, to move on from it in _every_ capacity. He’ll be patient and he’ll be on your side. You trust him, and being with him makes you feel safe. So take it slow and let time, _and_ Jughead, help to heal you.”

Veronica couldn’t have asked for better advice than what Betty had just given her, but it was easier said than done.

“Thank you, B. I guess we’ll just have to see how brave and bold I really am.”

\---

The past couple of days had been a whirlwind of support and kind words from people all over the world after having read about Veronica’s rape. Adrian Olsson, and his father Nils, had both released statements claiming that Veronica was a liar and an opportunist, but no one was buying it. Veronica had no need to lie and the media was on her side, for the most part.

Anyone who didn’t believe her story could go to hell for all she cared. She had felt more proud of herself than she’d ever felt before. Even more proud than when she’d cut the ribbon on her first completed greenhouse.

So, as she poured ice into coolers full of beer and champagne for the party she was throwing for the Serpents, she decided to also make this her victory party. She had overcome something she had been terrified of doing, she was no longer living in silence about what had happened to her, and she could now try her best to advocate for anyone who had been through what she had been through. She had a new purpose in her life, and she wouldn’t let anything hold her back as she began to make some new plans for her future.

“I think this might be the best party I’ve ever been to!” An excited Greta exclaimed as she opened another beer.

All the Serpents had arrived, along with Archie, who Veronica had allowed Greta to invite since she had helped Veronica plan the whole thing. Normally, Serpent parties were for Serpents only, but there were always a few exceptions to the rule.

“I’m so glad you’re having fun, G. No work tonight, just enjoy being with your boyfriend and get as drunk as you want!”

Greta giggled as her face turned a bright pink.

“My boyfriend! Yes! Archie Andrews, my _boyfriend_.” She replied with an ear to ear grin.

Veronica knew how excited Greta had been when she and Archie had made it official a couple weeks earlier. Greta was still getting used to her newfound love life. Veronica’s brilliant, loyal assistant had been so busy working and traveling that she hadn’t left any room for a personal life, and Veronica felt hugely responsible for that. She made a mental note to demand that Greta take more time off in the future.

And she was glad to see the new change in Greta, and to see her be with someone as wonderful as Archie. They were adorable together, and Veronica couldn’t be happier for them both.

But what _didn’t_ make Veronica happy was watching Jughead with Nancy.

The two had shown up to the party later than everyone else, which had been agonizing. Every time Veronica heard the doorbell ring, she thought it might be him. But somehow she had missed it when Jughead and Nancy had arrived. And now they stood together by the patio fireplace talking to Sweet Pea and Fangs, Nancy clinging to Jughead so closely that it was giving Veronica a headache.

So she decided to go hang with Cheryl and Toni, and ignore the glares Nancy would flash in her direction every so often. Nancy Woods had never liked Veronica, and she was well aware. Good thing she didn’t give a shit about what Nancy thought.

“I’m just saying, she seems _super_ fake and immature.” Veronica muttered as she drank another glass of champagne.

She wasn’t sure how many glasses of the bubbly beverage she’d already consumed, she’d lost count after the fourth one.

Toni and Cheryl chuckled.

“Wasn’t she a freshman when we were seniors?” Toni asked as she glanced over at where Jughead and Nancy now sat talking to FP.

Cheryl shrugged.

“I honestly don’t even remember. That little twit wasn’t even on my radar.”

Veronica laughed drunkenly as she raised her glass.

“Cheers to _that_ , Ms. Blossom. And you know what Jughead told me? That Nancy thought the Serpents were drug dealers and petty criminals. I mean, he set her straight, but still. She thought we were like _Ghoulie_ lowlifes.”

Toni shook her head.

“Hey, no one’s perfect. But Veronica, I thought you outlawed trash talking other people. Especially women.”

Veronica scoffed.

“Ugh, stop playing good angel on my shoulder, Topaz. Talking shit about Nancy is making me feel better, _okay_?”

Cheryl chuckled.

“I think I kinda like seeing the old, petty Veronica Lodge after so many years without her. Besides, it’s completely understandable for her to be bitter towards the girlfriend of the guy she’s totally hot for.”

Veronica groaned at Cheryl’s remark, hating that she was being so transparent, and hating that she was being mean about a girl who didn’t really deserve it, regardless of Nancy’s contempt for Veronica.

She _was_ being like her old high school self, and she didn’t like it.

“I think I’m going to go get some water.” Veronica said as she got up and headed back inside.

But the warmth of her cabin versus the cold night air out on the patio made her suddenly feel lightheaded.

She needed to lay down, maybe fall asleep, and hopefully she would wake up from this nightmare of jealousy.

\---

“You’re being really obvious, Jug.”

Jughead’s attention was suddenly taken away from watching Veronica going into her house, shutting the door behind her, when Archie walked up.

“What do you mean?” He asked as he looked at a smirking Archie.

“I didn’t want to say this around Nancy, but since she’s been commandeered by Greta for a minute, I thought I should inform you that you have barely taken your eyes off of Veronica since you got here, and if Nancy hasn’t noticed it by now, she will by the end of the night if you keep it up.”

Jughead scowled.

“You told me you’ve been over Veronica for _years_. What are you so worried about, Arch?”

Archie chuckled.

“I’m not worried for _me_ , Jug, but I _am_ worried for _you_ and your relationship with Nancy.”

Jughead shook his head and took a long swig of his beer before responding.

“There’s no harm in looking at someone.”

Archie raised an eyebrow at the Serpent prince.

“Oh yeah? Have you seen the way you _look_ at Veronica?”

Jughead shrugged. He didn’t feel a need to explain himself even if his actions were speaking louder than his words.

“Have you told her how you feel, Jug?” Archie asked quietly, not wanting anyone to hear the very personal conversation.

Jughead sighed.

“Kind of. I’ve told her that I’m attracted to her…that I feel something. But she doesn’t know the extent.” Jughead replied as he gave Archie a defeated look.

“But she just keeps reminding me about Nancy. And she’s right. I need to focus on Nancy. I’m _trying_ to focus on Nancy. It’s just… _Veronica_ , ya know? And believe me, I feel like an idiot for it.”

Archie chuckled as he clapped Jughead on the back.

“It was bound to happen. You’ve been spending a lot of time together. She’s smart and beautiful and completely independent. You’ve built up a real friendship, _finally_. Only took 10 years.”

Jughead nodded. Everything Archie had said was true, and Jughead wanted to be satisfied with just a newfound friendship with Veronica, but his heart was being pulled towards something more with her.

“Just talk to her about it, because if you are only with Nancy to prove a point and to distract yourself, then you know that’s not fair to Nancy. And it’s not fair to you either.”

Jughead glanced over to where Greta and Nancy were still talking, completely absorbed in their conversation. He looked back at the closed French doors leading into Veronica’s living room.

“I’ll be back in a few.” He said to Archie before putting down his beer.

He entered the cabin, quietly closing the doors behind him so as to not bring any attention to his exit from the main party. He peered into the living room, only lit by the fire in the fireplace that never seemed to go out. Veronica was laying on the couch, her eyes closed, and he took a seat on the ottoman next to her.

“Veronica? You okay?” He asked softly as he removed his Serpent jacket.

The house was warm, but his whole body suddenly felt as if it was as hot at the fire that crackled nearby.

Veronica sighed lazily.

“Yeah…just resting for a minute.”

Her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

“So, you finally got away from her long enough to talk to me?”

Jughead chuckled.

“It was perfectly timed that Greta came over and started talking to her about the new yoga place in town.”

Veronica sat up, grinning.

“That’s my girl. Always looking out for me. She knew that I should talk to you.”

Jughead smiled back.

“So you knew I’d come looking for you, huh?”

Veronica chuckled.

“I didn’t know for sure, but I was hoping you would.”

Jughead gave her a confused look. This wasn’t what he’d anticipated when he’d decided to take the opportunity to talk to her alone.

“You were? Why?”

Veronica took a deep breath, she seemed unusually nervous.

“Jughead…I’m a little drunk right now, so if you were to ask me how I feel about you…if you were to ask me right _now_ …I promise, I’d tell you the absolute truth.”

Jughead smirked, trying to act casual, but his pulse was suddenly racing.

“Hmm, very interesting indeed…but maybe I don’t want to know. What if you tell me that you think I’m ‘a pretentious, asshole loser with no purpose in life’?”

Veronica shook her head as she lowered it.

“Ugh, you still remember that?” She asked, referring to the time she had gone off on Jughead after he had gotten a higher SAT score then her during senior year. But it hadn’t mattered, neither one of them had scored the honor of being Riverdale’s valedictorian. That honor had gone to Betty.

“How could I not? I was pissed about it that whole summer after graduation.” He replied with a playful grin.

He wasn’t mad about it anymore, but he really had loathed Veronica for it, which made the way he felt about her now so much more baffling. He was cynical about it, but only because he didn’t think he could ever have what he was starting to really want.

“Well, it’s not anything like that. I promise.” Veronica replied, a flirty smile on her lips as she moved off of the couch and onto the ottoman, their bodies so close now that Jughead’s thoughts were immediately enveloped by how it had felt to touch and hold Veronica when he’d pretended to be her boyfriend.

It was something he couldn’t forget.

“Yeah? Well…if you’re not just going to tell me that I’ve been friend-zoned then maybe I shouldn’t want to know how you feel.”

But Veronica suddenly took his hand in hers.

“Are you sure about that?” She purred, her eyes locked on his.

He was completely spellbound.

It didn’t last long, though, because just at that moment, they were interrupted by a very angry and _very_ drunk, Nancy Woods.

“You just _can’t_ keep your dirty, little, mobster hands off of him, can you, Veronica?” She sniped as she stood over Veronica and Jughead, glaring furiously at the two of them.

Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Cool it, Nance. We’re just talking.” He replied as he stood up, grabbing his jacket and attempting to guide Nancy away from where Veronica still sat on the ottoman.

“Like _hell_ you are! Don’t think for one _second_ that I don’t know what this conniving skank is capable of. I remember quite well what she was like in high school.”

Jughead looked over to see Archie and Greta entering the living room, an apologetic look on both their faces. Obviously Greta hadn’t managed to hold Nancy’s attention long enough, but Nancy’s tirade wasn’t anyone’s fault but Jughead’s.

“You don’t know _anything_ about me.” Veronica seethed as she stood up, her hands balling into fists.

But Nancy scoffed.

“I don’t, huh? The whole _fucking_ _town_ knows everything about you, thanks to Jughead’s thorough research. And now everyone is feeling sorry for poor, little Veronica Lodge. Well, I don’t believe it.”

Jughead sighed heavily as he grabbed Nancy’s hand and led her towards the front door.

“I don’t care _what_ you believe. And I never would. Because some things never change, Nancy, like the fact that you were _just_ as insignificant in high school as you are now.” Veronica shot back, feeling her old moxie returning in full force.

Nancy jerked herself away from Jughead’s grasp and charged towards Veronica, but Archie managed to step in the way and stop her while Greta rushed over to Veronica’s side, ready to defend her boss and friend.

“Fuck you, bitch! And fuck your ridiculous rape story. I bet you just made all that shit up to get more sympathy. So _pathetic_!”

Jughead’s blood boiled at what he had just heard come out of Nancy’s mouth. He’d had no idea she had that much vitriol for Veronica, but he wasn’t going to stand for it.

“Okay, that’s _it_! I’m taking you the fuck home.” Jughead growled angrily as he grabbed Nancy by the wrist, practically dragging her out of Veronica’s house and into the cold, snowy night.

He could feel her body shaking with sobs as he drove them back to her dorm on his motorcycle. But regardless of her tears, he was enraged at how she had spoken to Veronica.

And he had no doubts about what he was going to do now.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m going to stay at Archie’s tonight. You sure you’ll be okay here?” Greta asked after all the Serpents had left and the two were cleaning up with Archie’s help.

Veronica nodded. She was actually looking forward to crawling into her bed to sulk about how awful things had gone with Jughead.

He had left with Nancy, and she hated to imagine what they might be doing at that very moment.

She had been just drunk enough to let her guard down and tell him everything. Whether it was right or wrong, she didn’t care. She wasn’t in the mood to have a conscience.

But Jughead had been hesitant to hear what she had to say, and she wasn’t sure why. Maybe he thought she was just messing with him, maybe _he_ was the one messing around with _her_ , or maybe it was the worse case scenario, that Jughead really wanted to be with Nancy and Veronica had missed her chance.

“I’ll be fine, honest. You guys get going. It’s really late already.” She said as she hugged Archie and Greta and walked them to the front door.

Just as she was waving goodbye to the sweet couple, a familiar sounding motorcycle came suddenly roaring up in front of the cabin.

“Woo hoo! Way to go, Jughead!” A tipsy Greta called from the passenger side of Archie’s truck as Archie joined in.

Jughead pulled off his helmet, grinning at the encouragement and making Veronica’s heart pound hard in her chest. He was incredibly dreamy, there was no denying it.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him as he approached.

She suddenly felt terrified, no longer able to rely on the liquid courage she’d had earlier.

“We never got to finish our conversation.” He replied simply.

“Oh, and by the way, Nancy and I broke up.”

Veronica was sure that she was a big reason why Jughead and Nancy were no longer together. She knew she should feel terrible, but she couldn't help the flutters of excitement in her heart at the news. Regardless, she didn't want Jughead to be upset, and the thought made her apologetic.

“I’m so sorry, Jughead. I shouldn’t have been such a bitch to her. She had every right to be angry with me.” Veronica said as she and Jughead entered the cabin, closing the door behind them.

Jughead pulled off his backpack and jacket, as if he planned on staying awhile.

“No she didn’t, Veronica. You don’t need be sorry at all.”

But Veronica disagreed as she shook her head.

“No, Jug, she _did_ have a right to be pissed off at me. I was definitely trying to steal you away from her. It was underhanded, immature, and shitty of me and I’m sorry.”

Jughead’s eyes widened as he searched her face, no doubt still unsure if she was joking or not.

“So you really _were_ going to tell me how you feel about me?” He asked cautiously.

Veronica nodded, breaking into a smile she couldn't contain.

“Yes. And if you haven’t already guessed…I’m _very_ interested.”

The grin that formed on Jughead’s face in that moment was priceless.

“Well it’s about damn time you admitted it.” He replied, his voice low as he reached for her hand.

Veronica took his hand in hers and led him over to the couch.

“But you and Nancy just broke up, maybe I should give you some time…” She said as Jughead sat down and pulled her onto his lap, recreating what he had done the day Robert had stopped by so unexpectedly.

She wondered if he had been thinking about that day just as much as she had, and if he too had been wanting to pick up where they’d left off.

Jughead shook his head.

“No, I’m good. I don’t need any time.”

His hands were eager for her as he gripped her thigh with one while the other brushed her hair back from her neck, giving him access to the only bare skin that was showing.

Veronica sighed as he peppered kisses along her neck, her jawline, moving slowly to her lips.

“Jug…wait…I…I need to talk to you…”

She didn’t want to push him away, she wanted his lips on hers more than anything, but even among the bliss she felt, there was a fear in the pit of her stomach.

Jughead must have heard the urgency in her voice because he stopped kissing her and looked her in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

He looked so concerned, and Veronica had no doubt that Jughead Jones cared about her a lot. It was a feeling she wanted to bask in, but first, she needed to explain herself.

She eased off his lap and moved onto the ottoman so she could look him in the eyes.

“I want this.” She said as she motioned towards him and herself.

“I want _you_ …but I’m not sure how…”

Her voice trailed off, she didn’t even know _how_ to explain herself. She wanted to cry, wishing this could all be simpler. She wanted to scream, so angry at how much her rape had messed her up, made her doubt herself, made her wonder if missing out was better than diving in head first.

“It’s okay.” Jughead said softly as he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“We’ll go as slow as you want, Veronica. I’m just happy to be with you.”

Veronica thought her heart could melt completely at how understanding Jughead was being, how supportive. Betty had been right, and Veronica silently thanked her best friend for encouraging her to give Jughead the chance to be the one to mend her past.

“Thank you.” She replied, holding back tears.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Jughead leaned towards her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“I’m gonna get going and let you get some rest. We have squash seeds to plant tomorrow.”

Veronica grinned as she walked Jughead to the door, holding his hand.

“Goodnight, Veronica.” He said with a wink before pulling on his helmet.

She had wanted desperately to kiss him goodnight, and regretted that she hadn’t once his motorcycle had disappeared into the wee early morning hours, only a few hours of night left before daylight.

But as she fell asleep, she thought of all the possibilities for her and Jughead. She wished more than anything she could get over her fears and do the things to him that she had been thinking about for weeks.

She wasn’t sure when the last time had been that she wanted a man as badly as she wanted Jughead Jones. It still made her laugh to think about him in an entirely different way than she had just a month earlier, but being in Riverdale always seemed to lead to the most unexpected moments of her life.

\---

Jughead had been sitting in his office of the _Riverdale Review_ when he’d gotten a call from a district attorney in Philadelphia.

They were in the process of building a case against Adrian Olsson.

“The case began with the woman who we believe is his most recent victim. We have eleven women willing to support her and go on record to claim they’ve also been sexually assaulted by Olsson. We were hoping you could speak to Ms. Lodge about giving us a deposition for the case.”

Jughead sighed, this wasn’t something he had considered when Veronica had told her story for his article, and he wasn’t sure how she would feel about it. All he wanted to do was protect her at all costs.

“Would she have to testify?” Jughead asked, hoping to God he could keep Veronica from having to face her rapist.

“Possibly, Mr. Jones. Because Ms. Lodge is a high profile person, her testimony could really clinch our case. But we certainly can’t make her.”

Jughead rubbed his eyes, pausing.

“We attempted to contact Ms. Lodge directly, but her representation denied our request to speak to her, Mr. Jones. Since you ran that article, we thought you could speak with her about helping us with our case. Several women came forward after the latest issue of your paper. They were inspired by Ms. Lodge. I can’t imagine how hard this must be for her, but she has the power to help us put her rapist in prison for a long time.”

Jughead agreed with the district attorney was telling him, and he knew Veronica would agree to. But putting her through a trial made him wish he could get his hands on Adrian Olsson and take care of him the way Serpents take care of anyone who messes with one of their own.

As it was, FP had wanted to gather a crew to infiltrate Olsson’s New York offices, to provide the type of intimidation tactics that they had perfected over the years.

But Jughead wouldn’t allow it.

“That’s not what Veronica wants, dad. She wants to get over the past and move on. She had her closure just by putting his name in print.” Jughead had told his father the day after the article was published.

FP had been livid, craving a cruel revenge for the man who had hurt one of their own, but he had nodded, understanding.

“Okay, Jug. I know you know better than anyone. You two have developed a real… _connection_.”

Jughead had rolled his eyes.

“Very subtle, pops.”

FP smiled knowingly, but Jughead had ignored him. He had still been dating Nancy at the time, not knowing he would be breaking up with her after her verbal attack on Veronica.

Jughead sighed. He didn’t know what Veronica would want to do but he would support her no matter what.

“I’ll speak with her about it. We’ll get you an answer as soon as possible.”

Jughead hung up and got back to the task at hand. He had been sifting through information for weeks on the list of names Veronica had given him. They had all been people that she knew were behind some of the threats she had gotten when Greenlodge, Inc. had become a force to reckoned with.

But so far, he hadn’t found anything concrete to prove that any of the people listed could be responsible for the dead deer left on Veronica’s property.

Nothing else strange had happened ever since, and Jughead was beginning to believe the whole thing had been a fluke.

That was just one of several things he wanted to talk to her about when he headed over to her place later that day.

“They want me to testify?”

Jughead nodded as he watched her face while the news sunk in.

She looked pale, nervous, but she quickly recovered from the surprise at learning there was an actual case against Adrian Olsson.

“Absolutely. I’ll do it.” She said, lifting her chin defiantly.

It was as if he was looking at a 16-year-old Veronica Lodge after she had claimed she, herself, would run Pop’s after having purchased the greatly revered diner.

Jughead smiled, remembering how he had thought she was out of her mind for taking on something so massive. But she was determined, and as always, she was successful right up until she sold it so that she could take on her next larger-than-life project.

“Are you sure? You know you don’t have to.”

But Veronica shook her head.

“I know, but I need to. I’m going to.”

Jughead wanted to ask her if he could go with her, to be there for her and be her support. Unfortunately, he wasn’t quite sure where he stood with her. He knew they were taking things slow, he knew she had feelings for him, but he didn't know exactly what she wanted from him as a boyfriend, if he even _was_ her boyfriend.

He wanted to call her his, but he didn’t think he could yet. Maybe they were still just friends, and maybe that’s all she would be able to give him, even if she really did want him as more.

Jughead took a deep breath, pushing the thoughts aside while he explained to her the inability to find anyone that could be linked to the dead deer.

Veronica listened as a frown appeared on her face

“Damn it.” She sighed as she flipped through the folder Jughead had brought for her.

“We can still give him the restraining order whenever we get a new lead about where he is. Serpents can continue to provide security around the clock, but I think you’re in the clear. Hiram was probably just trying to be a dick because you wouldn’t hang with him for Christmas.”

There was something about Jughead’s own words that he didn’t believe. Something told him that the dead deer wasn’t the end of things, but Veronica already had enough on her plate, she didn’t need to keep worrying about something he knew he could handle for her, if need be.

Veronica nodded.

“Okay, Jug. I think you’re right. In the meantime, I’ll contact the district attorney myself and get plans made to fly out to Philly.” She took his hand in hers and squeezed it, but quickly got up from the couch and headed towards the back door.

“Where are you going?” He asked her, wondering why she was putting on her coat.

She grinned knowingly.

“You mean where are _we_ going? We got work to do in the greenhouse. Come on, handsome.”

Jughead chuckled.

The greenhouse had always been her place to go when she needed to chill, and it had become the same for Jughead.

If only the greenhouse could give him the courage to just ask Veronica on a date, a date so they could talk about what the future might hold for them.

Going slow was fine, but he couldn't help wanting to touch her amazing body and kiss her gorgeous lips.

But he took a deep breath, and told himself that patience would reward him, and he had no doubt that it would.

\---

Veronica had just booked her flight to Philadelphia. She would be leaving in just a couple of days and she had incredibly intense mixed emotions about it.

On one hand, she was ready to be a part of the legal proceedings against Adrian, to watch him squirm as she told a judge and jury what he had done to her.

But on the other hand, she was riddled with anxiety. She hadn’t seen her rapist in person ever since the night he’d attacked her, and she was terrified that she would completely freeze up while on the stand, unable to tell the story that millions of people had already read about.

She knew she could do it if she let Jughead come with her, but she didn’t want to put him through that. Their relationship was in its infancy, and she didn’t want to possibly destroy it before it had really begun by putting such a strain on what she and Jughead were building towards.

Every single time she saw him, her heart was a roaring mess in her chest. She wanted to wrap her whole body around his, to kiss him until she couldn’t breathe. But something kept holding her back.

It was a big reason why she had decided to go to Philadephia. Maybe the closure she might receive from testifying against Adrian would give her the peace she needed to allow Jughead to touch her the way she knew he wanted to.

She could see it in his eyes how bad he wanted her, and she felt tremendous guilt at how often he would reach for her but stop himself. He was so patient, so sweet, but he deserved to have a normal relationship.

Veronica somehow had to crack her own code so she could be with him without any fear in the back of her mind.

She was just about to call him to come over and help her bottle up the new batch of wine when she heard the doorbell ring.

She smiled.

“Great minds think alike, Jonesy.” She whispered to herself as she bounded down the stairs to the front door of her cabin.

But when she opened it, there was no Jughead on the other side. Instead, she was standing face to face with Robert Hollingsworth, Jr.

“Uh…um…hey…Robert.” She greeted, completely caught off guard by the very unexpected visit.

“Hey Veronica, can I come in?”

There was a seriousness to Robert’s tone that she had only ever heard before when he was on the phone with a business rival, and Veronica’s first instinct was to ask him to leave.

“Sure, come in.” She replied, trying her best to give him a genuine smile.

Regardless of not having wanted his company, she reminded herself that this was Robert, and Robert had always treated her wonderfully and kindly. He wasn’t Adrian Olsson, even though he was also the son of a rich man.

“Take a seat.” Veronica said as she motioned toward the wingback chair Robert had sat in mere weeks earlier.

“I didn’t know you were back in town.”

Robert shook his head.

“I just flew in on the private jet. I…I needed to talk to you.”

Veronica was concerned. She wasn’t sure she had ever seen Robert so distressed before, it was highly unusual of him.

“What’s going on?” She asked, genuinely worried for her friend.

Robert’s green eyes flicked up to meet hers as he leaned forward in his seat.

“Veronica, I’ve been a mess ever since I was last here. I had so much I wanted to say to you, things I _needed_ to say…but…I hadn’t expected your friend Forsythe Jones.”

Guilt washed over her as her eyes stayed locked on Robert’s. She knew she should have just talked to him about everything instead of playing games. She wanted to kick herself for being such a coward, and for caring too much about her business relationship with Robert to just be honest with him.

“I get why you like him. He’s a smart guy. But I can’t give you my blessing until I make my plea.”

Veronica scoffed.

“I don’t need anyone’s blessing to be with who I want to be with.” She replied, offended.

Robert sighed as he stood up and paced the room.

“I know…I _know_ you don’t…I just…I had to just tell you…” He paused before he swiftly sat down next to her on the couch, his hands suddenly clasping her shoulders.

“I love you, Veronica. I’ve been in love with you for ages. And I know we were just business associates and friends, but I thought we were growing into more than that. I thought you might be feeling for me what I was feeling for you.”

Veronica attempted to scoot away from Robert, out of his grasp, but he only gripped her harder.

“Veronica…I came here to ask you to _please_ give us a chance. A _real_ chance. I understand why you returned the bracelet I gave you. But I brought it with me. I want you to have it, I want you to wear it, and I want you to let me take you away from here. Let me take you to Paris. We can get away from everything for a while and just see what could happen.”

His words were tumbling out of his mouth so quickly, Veronica could hardly process what Robert was saying, and she had no idea how to respond without breaking his heart.

“Here.”

Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out the box with the bracelet in it.

“Robert, no—“

But he shook his head as he opened the box and clasped the bracelet onto her wrist.

“See, Veronica? So you see how a woman like you should be wearing diamonds _all_ the time? Can Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third give you diamonds? I know he’s become someone you trust, because you told him that horrible story about Adrian Olsson. But you can trust me too, Veronica. I _swear_ you can.”

Veronica sighed as she stood up from the couch and walked to the opposite side of the living room, trying to get some distance between her and Robert. How she wished she hadn’t given Dex and Ted the day off, and how she wished Greta was back from Archie’s house.

“Robert…I really appreciate you coming all this way to talk. You have been a very dear friend to me…but…I can’t accept this bracelet. I can’t go to Paris with you. I can’t be what you want me to be.”

Robert shook his head as he stood up and crossed the room to where she stood, his arms wrapping around her waist.

“You’ve never even kissed me, Veronica. You have no idea what we might discover if you just let me show you what you have never allowed me to show you before.”

Veronica could feel her chest tighten, her breathing becoming more difficult as Robert’s face came closer to hers.

“No, Robert! This is _not_ what I want!” She yelped as she attempted to push him away.

Robert’s eyes grew dark as he stared at her.

“You don’t know _what_ you want.” He growled as his grip on her tightened.

She wanted to cry, not knowing why she kept getting into these kinds of situations. What had she done to bring this on? What did she need to do to keep it from ever happening again?

She shook her head, not wanting to allow the thoughts of blaming herself to keep her from fighting back. So she lifted her foot and slammed it down on Robert’s as hard as she could before kneeing him right in his groin, sending Robert to his knees from the pain, releasing his grasp on her. She had taken self defense classes religiously for the past five years, and it had just paid off.

“Veronica!”

The familiar voice of Jughead shouting her name as he busted open her front door sent a flood of pride throughout her whole body.

Jughead Jones, her forever savior, even if she knew she was just as capable of saving herself. She was not only proud, but incredibly turned on, and the realization was thrilling to her.

“Jughead!” She yelped as she flung her arms around him, overwhelmingly thankful that he had arrived when he did.

Robert was struggling to stand up as Jughead held her close, his arms a comfort and a protection that she knew she would never want to let go of.

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked as he brushed his fingers over her cheek tenderly.

Veronica nodded.

“I’m fine.” She replied as she looked over at Robert, his hand on his knees as he took deep breaths.

“Get the _fuck_ out of here.” Jughead seethed through clenched teeth as he faced Robert, being sure to keep Veronica close to him.

Robert scowled as he looked from Jughead to Veronica and back to Jughead.

“You can have the selfish bitch for all I care.” Robert spat as he held out his hand.

“But I want my bracelet back.”

Veronica didn’t hesitate to rip the bracelet from her wrist, throwing it as hard as she could at Robert’s feet.

“Take it, asshole.” She snarled.

“And don’t you dare come back here again.”

Robert opened his mouth, clearly ready to toss another insult at her, but not before Jughead lunged forward and grabbed Robert by the front of his button-up shirt, walking him backwards to the front door.

“And if you ever call her a bitch again, I will _end_ you.” He growled savagely.

With that, Jughead pushed Robert out of the door and slammed it shut, locking every lock before turning back to Veronica.

“Are you sure you’re ok—“

But before he could finish the question, she had lept into his arms, her lips locking onto his in a searing, sinful kiss, claiming him fully and eagerly. Good God it felt good to kiss him.

He had promised to protect her at all costs and he had done it. Even with how strong she knew she could be, she still felt so safe when Jughead was near, safe in a way she had never felt before. She didn't mind that he wanted to rescue her, it only made her want him more.

“ _Wow_ …” He sighed softly once she had pulled away.

“How did you know to come here?” She asked with a chuckle as she rested her head against Jughead’s chest.

“Greta called me as soon as Robert arrived. She was watching the surveillance on her phone from Archie’s house. So then I broke every single speed limit to get here. But she also called the cops, so they should be showing up soon too.”

Veronica grinned as she looked up at him.

“You got here before the cops did. You must _really_ like me.”

Jughead nodded emphatically.

“I _really_ do.” He replied with a sexy grin.

“So much so that I think it’s time I take you out on a _real_ date. Will you go out for dinner with me tonight?”

Veronica gazed at him, her heart thumping hard against his chest. She wondered if he could feel it.

“I mean, it’s the _least_ I could do to thank my knight on shining chrome.” She replied with an arousing smile.

Jughead chuckled, his voice low as his lips hovered dangerously close to hers.

“Good call, Princess. And I promise you _won’t_ regret it.”

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

“It's about time you asked me out, Jug. I'm actually having a _really_ good time with you.” Veronica teased as she sipped a glass of red wine.

She and Jughead sat at a table for two at the Sweetwater Bistro in downtown Riverdale. They were officially on their first, real date and it was already amazing.

Jughead was so attentive and relaxed. If he was at all nervous, he didn’t show it. She had never gone out with anyone like him, and she could only imagine what else she might discover that she didn’t already know.

Jughead chuckled.

“Thank God, maybe that means I'll get a second date."

Veronica nodded.

"Oh, you can count on it."

Jughead smiled as he reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"It’s still a little surreal…dating you. I never would have imagined I'd get this lucky.”

Veronica could feel her cheeks getting warm at the way Jughead looked at her in that moment. Had any other guy ever made her blush before? She couldn’t remember. Regardless, Jughead had the ability to make her feel things all over, things she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Maybe she really _wasn’t_ broken, maybe the right guy just hadn’t come along until now.

“It’s definitely surreal…but I’m glad it's happened. I think we could be really good together, Jones.” She replied, seduction in her tone as she leaned forward in her seat and gazed into his calming, blue eyes.

He’d been so patient with her already, so careful to not do anything that might trigger her past. She didn’t want him to have any doubts about how she felt about him, and she badly wanted to be the best date Jughead had ever had. 

“And we’ve talked so much about _me_ lately, I want to talk about _you_. How is the _Riverdale Review_ doing?” She asked as she rested her head on her chin, wanting nothing more than to listen to Jughead talk.

She wanted to know anything and everything about the man she was falling so hard for.

Jughead smiled bashfully, as if talking about himself was something he didn’t do often and wasn't too comfortable with.

“It’s going really well, actually. Thanks to you. Revenue is pouring in from all the ad space being bought. Online subscription and print editions have increased. I’m thinking about buying a house, finally.”

Veronica listened to every word he spoke as he told her about the house he was looking at. An old Victorian that he wanted to renovate, and in the process, make as climate friendly as possible.

“I love working with my hands.” He said with a flirtatious grin, causing Veronica to feel a pulsating in her core.

He spoke about the Serpents and how much he was learning from FP, though FP gave Jughead most of the credit in how well the gang was being managed lately. He talked about his sister, Jellybean, and how great she was doing in her first year at NYU.

“I gave her lots of advice, none of which she has taken.” He said with a chuckle.

“Honestly, she wants to be the next Veronica Lodge. You’ve really inspired her, to the point that she’s been working with a team that is attempting to create a more environmentally friendly ride-sharing program that uses electric cars.”

Veronica clapped her hands together excitedly. What a fantastic idea Jellybean had become a part of.

“That’s incredible! You should have her give me a call. I would love to endorse something like that.”

Jughead smiled softly.

“I wasn’t trying to pitch anything to you.” He said, a sheepish look on his face.

Veronica shook her head.

“I know you’re not, Jug. I honestly would love to help any way that I can. I know how exciting it must be for her.”

Veronica had always had a soft spot for Jellybean Jones, and she hadn’t seen her in a long time. She wondered what an adult Jellybean was like, and hoped she would have a chance to find out. Jughead’s family was a family she could see herself being a part of. She wondered if Jughead felt that way too. She hoped he did, even if it was too soon to even talk about.

“You’re amazing.” Jughead said softly as he smiled amorously at her.

Veronica’s heart thudded in her chest. How could one look from him make her want to melt into a puddle on the floor?

Before she could ask him more about Jellybean’s project, they were suddenly interrupted.

“Jughead! Hey!”

Veronica looked up to see a very pretty redhead approaching where they sat.

She watched while Jughead stood up to greet her as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

“Hey, how are you, Laura?” He asked as he pulled away, but this Laura girl kept a hand on his chest as she twirled one of her red locks.

“Doing _so_ much better. Thank you for being so supportive.” She said as she smiled brightly.

The pang of jealousy hit Veronica hard, and it was all she could do to not scowl at whoever this girl was to Jughead.

Almost as if Jughead could feel Veronica’s eyes burning a hole through Laura’s skull, he quickly turned and motioned towards Veronica.

“Laura, I want you to meet Veronica Lodge. Veronica, this is Laura Lane. She’s the _Riverdale Review_ administrative coordinator.”

Veronica held out her hand to shake Laura’s, but very reluctantly.

“Oh my _goodness_ …Ms. Lodge...this is _such_ an honor. Jughead talks about you _all_ the time, and I’ve read every single article he’s written about you. He’s a _brilliant_ writer, you know.”

Veronica nodded.

“Call me Veronica…and yes, Jughead is the most talented writer I have ever known.”

Jughead grinned from ear to ear.

“You two aren’t doing my ego any favors.” He replied teasingly.

Laura giggled, flipping her hair before touching his arm.

“Oh, come _on_. Own your amazingness, you absolute stud.”

Veronica could feel her jaw tighten. How did this girl not see that she and Jughead were on a date? It was all Veronica could do to keep herself in check, though she wanted nothing more than to swat Laura’s hands off of Jughead.

“That’s what I keep telling him, Laura. He’s just so… _incredible_ …and in _so_ many ways.”

Veronica gave Jughead a heated look as he raised an eyebrow at her, knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

And Laura hadn’t missed the message Veronica was trying to subtly send to her.

“Really? Well, I’ll remember that, Veronica, thank you.” Laura replied, a sweetly phony smile on her face as she looked back at Jughead.

“Thank you again for the couple of days off while I got things in order. See you at the office, Jug. Nice to meet you, Veronica.”

Once they had said goodbye and Laura was out of earshot, Jughead chuckled.

“Wow…so _that’s_ what a jealous Veronica Lodge looks like, huh?”

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“She was _blatantly_ flirting with you right in front of me. It was completely unrefined.”

Jughead shook his head, but there was a satisfied smile on his face knowing he affected her that way. She couldn’t help it. She had dealt with enough jealousy already when he had been dating Nancy and she knew it might always be that way when it came to Jughead.

He had grown up to be so captivating and sexy. He had always been smart, but he’d lost a lot of the pretention and lack of confidence in himself. And now he was becoming famous too. It was completely new territory for her when it came to a man she cared about.

“I’m going to go grab us a couple more drinks. I’ll be right back.”

But the same thing happened again while he was at the bar. Another girl approached him, a look of desire on her face, flipping her hair as she spoke to Jughead.

Veronica watched as he shook his head, keeping the exchange short before returning with their drinks.

“That’s it. We’re getting out of here.” Veronica said as she stood up, ignoring the full glass of wine Jughead had set down in front of her.

“What? Why?” Jughead asked, a look of confusion on his face.

“Because I need to be with you alone, Jughead. Right _now_.”

\---

Jughead could barely concentrate on the road as he drove himself and Veronica on his motorcycle back to her cabin.

Her arms where wrapped around him, one hand clutching the front of his jacket while the other was inside his jeans, touching him, making him hard as a rock.

“ _Holy…fuck_ …” He sighed as Veronica pressed her body against his, her lips on the back of his neck.

She had gotten jealous, to the point that she was practically dragging him out the door of the restaurant while he was trying to pay their bill.

He found himself reveling in her jealousy a lot more than he should. But how could he not when there had been a time in his life where Veronica being jealous about another woman giving him attention had been absolutely unheard of? This thing between him and Veronica was something he had ever imagined, but over the past month, he had been unable to stop thinking about it, about how good they could be together.

So many nights he had laid in his bed thinking about her, wanting her, never knowing for sure if Veronica would actually give herself to him the way he had fantasized about countless times.

He had no idea how far she would want to go, but he would give her whatever she needed, because Jughead had never wanted a woman the way he wanted Veronica, and he would do everything in his power to make sure she would never want anyone else but him.

“Follow me.” She purred as they entered her quiet house.

She held his hand as she led him up the staircase and down the hall, opening the door that went into her bedroom. The one room in her house he had yet to see.

But before he could even look around, Veronica was kissing him, her mouth opening to him, her hands threaded in his hair.

She slid her hands inside his jacket and up his chest before shoving it off of him, her lips never parting from his as her tongue dipped in and out of his mouth.

Kissing her like this was a slow, blissful death. He had never doubted that a kiss from Veronica Lodge could end him.

He had tried to be careful, to be conscious of taking it easy with her, but when she pulled him over to the bed and down on top of her, her hands greedily removing his shirt, he couldn’t hold back anymore and his animalistic urges took over.

Jughead thrust his hand between her legs, wanting badly to touch her, to feel how wet she was, but in a flash, Veronica was pushing him a way, her breathing suddenly stopped, the look on her face one of panic and fear.

“Oh, _shit_ , Veronica, I’m sorry.”

She shook her head as she tried to steady her breathing.

“It’s okay…you didn’t do anything wrong…” She replied, but it was obvious that he had inadvertently upset her.

Jughead tried to control the rage inside his heart at the thoughts of what Adrian Olsson had done to her, and not for Jughead’s own selfish reasons, but because seeing Veronica so frightened was absolutely heartbreaking.

“I don’t want to stop, Jug. I want to do this.”

But her voice was shaky, regardless of if she meant her words or not.

“I know, but we don’t have to tonight.” He replied, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Jughead sighed, the mood had changed.

He sat on his knees, his cock still hard, his shirt off, he had no idea what he should do. He wondered if they should just call it a night and he should go home.

Veronica must have known what he was thinking, because she obviously had no intention of the night being over yet as she suddenly slid off her skirt, revealing her lacy, black panties underneath. And he finally got a glimpse of her Serpent tattoo, small and delicate on her lower abdomen. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. She really was one of them.

“ _Goddamnit_ , Jughead…you’re so fucking _hot_ and I want you so _bad_ …please don’t leave. We can figure this out.”

The sultry tone in Veronica’s voice was definitely encouraging, and Jughead wanted to believe her, but he himself was fearful, until he suddenly got an idea.

“Hey…I’m not going _anywhere_. But I think we still need to take this slow. I want you to have _all_ the power. So, I’m going to show you that you are _not_ broken, and I’m not going to use my hands to do it.”

Veronica gave him a perplexed look at first, but the grin on his face told her exactly what he had in mind.

“Take off your panties, Veronica…please…”

Veronica smiled as she did what he asked, her legs parting as she tossed the lacy thong to the floor.

Jughead lowered his head, kissing her belly softly, her quiet, pleasured sighs like a gift to him for his abiding patience with her.

His lips traveled lower and lower until he was between her thighs, peppering gentle kisses inside each one, Veronica’s hands in his hair, her sighs turning to eager moans.

He was in fucking heaven without even being inside her.

He wanted to touch her, to move his hands over her soft skin, it was torture not allowing himself to. So instead, he focused on dragging his tongue from her thigh to her delicate core, gliding over her in one smooth stroke, making her groan, her hips bucking gently from the intense contact.

“ _Oh…Jug_ …” Came her breathless sigh as he licked her again, slow and deliberate before pressing soft kisses over the slick folds of her core, loving every second of how she tasted, how she undulated her hips, giving him silent directions on where she wanted him to be next.

She yelped with ecstasy as he continued to work her with his tongue, his lips, his mouth, wanting desperately to include his fingers in the fun but remembering the rule he had set for the two of them.

Taking it slow meant waiting to give her everything he fully intended on giving her. She had no idea what she was in for, and he smiled as he lapped her sweet core over and over, ruthlessly and eagerly until she had lifted her head up to watch him, her elbows digging into the mattress, a hand still tangled in his hair, the other gripping the sheet.

“I don’t want to come yet…” She groaned breathlessly.

Jughead barely raised his head.

“You will, though.” He replied gruffly before diving back in, making her whimper until she was shaking.

When both her hands were suddenly pushing his head deeper into her, his face covered in her juices, she cried out, unable to stop her orgasm from overtaking her entire body.

But he didn’t stop, he sucked and licked and kissed until she was crying out again.

And he wasn’t going to stop until she realized that she wasn’t broken, and she never had been.

\---

Veronica lay in her bed watching Jughead sleep. It was late, but she wasn’t tired. Jughead had given her a lot to think about.

She could still feel his mouth on her, and it made her wet all over again.

“I dragged you home with me so that I could show _you_ what I keep thinking about, not so you would make the night all about _me_.” she’d told him earlier, feeling embarrassed for how she had freaked out when he’d touched her.

But Jughead gave her that calming, reassuring smile that made her always feel at peace in her heart.

“I _wanted_ it to be all about you.”

Veronica sighed happily, feeling relieved and satisfied. Jughead had proven to her that she could still get turned on, could still enjoy intimacy, could still want to be with a man who knew what he was doing.

“I want to do something for you, though. Something where I _can_ use my hands.” She said with a seductive grin.

Jughead tried to object, but he didn’t put up much of a fight when she slid her hand back under the sheets of her bed and gripped his cock, already hard from just the thought of what she might do to him.

“Oh… _shit_ …” He groaned as he bit his lip.

“ _Fuck_ …yes…”

Veronica had worked him with her hand, sliding it up and down the whole length of him, marveling at how unexpectedly large he was.

She couldn’t wait to know what he would feel like, when the time was right.

He had closed his eyes, trying to breathe normally, but unable to as she held on to him tighter, moved her hand faster. He looked over at her, his mouth agape with amazement over what she was doing to him.

“ _Damn_ …” He’d growled, his eyes full of lust and yearning as he watched her watching him.

She was just as turned on as he was, and she took full pride in knowing she was the reason he was in a state of complete sexual euphoria.

And when he came, he came hard, attempting to keep his shouts of release muffled with his hand over his mouth.

Veronica smiled to herself, satisfied that she could give him something too, even if wasn’t everything she wanted to give him.

The two of them lay in her bed, quiet at first, letting what had just happened between them sink in.

“So tell me about Laura.” Veronica had finally said, breaking the silence.

They both chuckled as Jughead motioned for her to come to him. She rested her head on his chest, feeling a safe stillness that made her hope for more nights like this with him.

“She’s from Glendale and she’s been working at the office for a couple of weeks. She’s going through a breakup so I had given her a few days off to deal with moving out of her ex-boyfriend’s place.” He explained quickly, not wanting the talk of another woman to ruin their bedroom bliss.

Veronica had made a grumbling noise, not liking the idea of this newly single, attractive girl working alongside Jughead. Especially after she had seen the way Laura had looked at him, and hugged him.

“But I’m not even _remotely_ interested in her. I think raven-haired entrepreneurs are more my thing now.” He had said as he ran a hand through her hair.

She loved the feeling of how he adoringly played with her hair. It was the only part of her that he allowed his hands to touch, and she was grateful for it, though she also craved his hands all over her body. If only her mind could get in sync with her heart, because she wanted _all_ of Jughead. She wanted every single part of him, but the memories from her past still took up too much space in her psyche.

“Yeah, and raven-haired journalists are suddenly _my_ type.” She said with a chuckle before raising up her head to kiss him on his sweet, soft lips.

Jughead smiled against her mouth.

“Thank _God_ I'm one of those.” He replied as his lips brushed against hers.

“Will you stay the night?” Veronica asked hesitantly, knowing they were taking things slow but not wanting Jughead to leave.

“Of course.” He said before kissing her again, and then again, as if he couldn’t be satisfied with just one or two or even three kisses.

And she felt the same. She would kiss him all night and into the morning if he would let her.

But the sound of winter winds whipping around outside the cabin had lulled Jughead to sleep, leaving Veronica with her thoughts, her heart beating with a fury, her body still on fire from how he’d lit her up with his incredible mouth just hours earlier.

This was a window into what a future with Jughead could be like, and she would do whatever she could to make that future happen.

\---

Jughead woke to the most wonderful feeling, Veronica Lodge lying in his arms, sleeping soundly.

He’d never known it would feel this good, but he thanked God for it as he kissed her hair, untangling his hand from her long, dark tresses before running them through again and again. Everything about her was soft, beautiful, strong, and sexy as hell.

He was falling hard for her at a rapid pace.

“Good morning, Jones.”

Her sleepy murmur made him smile. She didn’t wake up frightened. In fact, she seemed wonderfully serene.

“Good morning, Lodge.”

She took his hand and intertwined it with her own, softly sighing as the morning sun peeked through the curtains of her bedroom windows.

“Your room is _exactly_ how I imagined it would be.” He told her as he looked around.

Veronica’s walls were covered in photos of herself with friends and coworkers, as well as various people of all different nationalities standing in front of giant greenhouses. She had shelves lined with different types of plants, and a collection of postcards of her many travels taped to the mirror that hung over her mahogany dresser.

A reading nook sat in the corner, which consisted of a huge, purple velvet chair with stacks of magazines and books on a small desk next to her personal laptop.

Her Rivervixen pompoms and prom queen sash sat on a shelf over her bedside table, as well as several other memorabilia from growing up.

Not one big screen TV, crystal vase or diamond chandelier were in sight. Those being the types of things he _used_ to think would be in Veronica’s personal space, but he was dead wrong about that.

“Liar.” She said with a chuckle.

“Okay so maybe I thought you would have some ridiculously overpriced Venus sculpture somewhere around here, but I don’t see one.”

Veronica sat up and playfully swatted his arm.

“Hey! I might be pretentious at times but I'm not high school Veronica pretentious anymore.” She said with a mock scowl.

Jughead smiled as he gently pulled her back down to him, his lips pressing against hers in a hot, sensual kiss.

His cock was hard already, and Veronica must have known because she began to slide down his chest to his torso until she began to tug at the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

“Veronica…you don’t have to—“

But she held a finger up to her lips, not saying a word as she gave him a look so full of heat, he thought he might combust right then and there.

He watched as she took his erection into her hand, smiling before licking along the length of it, making Jughead wince at how incredible it felt to have her gazing so passionately at him while she took him into her mouth.

“Holy _shit_ …” He said with a grunt as she held his cock in her hand, her tongue leaving a slick path up and down the shaft, again and again until he could feel the orgasm building.

It didn’t take much for him to explode inside her hot mouth, shuddering and breathing heavily at having just been given the best blow job of his entire life.

“It’s your turn now…” He said, his voice low and still breathless as Veronica licked up every last drop of his release.

She was nothing short of a gift from heaven above.

But before he could return the favor, there was a knock on Veronica’s bedroom door.

“Veronica? It’s me. I know you’re…uh… _busy_ , but this is _really_ important.”

The urgency in Greta’s voice made both Veronica and Jughead look at each other with wide eyes as Veronica scrambled to pull on a pair of jeans.

“Just a sec, G!”

Jughead climbed out of Veronica’s bed to put on his own clothes before Veronica opened the door to let in her very worried looking assistant.

“Uh…good morning, Jughead.” She said with an embarrassed look on her face for having interrupted his and Veronica’s morning fun.

“I’m _so_ sorry to intrude, but…there’s something you both should see.”

Jughead and Veronica followed Greta down the stairs, listening intently as she spoke.

“Ted caught something on the camera that faces the back left perimeter of the cabin. He didn’t see it until this morning, since he’s been letting the Serpents cover security overnight. But the Serpents weren’t on duty last night.” Greta said as she, Jughead and Veronica pulled on coats and boots before heading out the back door of the house.

“They weren’t?” Veronica asked as she looked over at Jughead, confused as to why they hadn’t been on their usual watch.

Jughead sighed.

“I’d told them to go home since I was staying the night here. I figured me being here would thwart anyone who might try something.” He replied, feeling completely responsible now for something he had thought was perfectly reasonable at the time.

Plus, he had felt guilty for being hot and sweaty with Veronica, getting a mind-blowing handjob while his Serpent brothers were sitting out in their trucks in the cold dark of night.

“It’s over here.” Greta said, swallowing hard as she led Veronica and Jughead away from the house and over towards a backyard shed.

Snow covered the ground, which made the sight of crimson red blood that much more disturbing as they approached what looked like two, dead animals.

“Oh my God…” Veronica gasped.

Jughead walked closer to survey what had happened as Ted, Dex, and Mike joined them in the snowy backyard.

“Two wild boars. A male and a female. They’ve been hacked up by something _very_ sharp.” Mike told them, sighing heavily at the sad sight.

“I’d gather they’ve been dead for at least six or seven hours.”

Veronica stood as still as a statue, her hands covering her mouth. Jughead couldn’t tell if she was angry, scared, or sad. Regardless of whatever she was feeling, he badly wanted to hold her.

“No one heard anything?” Jughead asked as he turned his attention back to the two mutilated boars.

“Not a thing. The winds were so loud last night during the snowstorm. I’m not sure how anyone could even endure it to do something like this.” Ted replied, shaking his head in disgust at what they were all looking at.

Someone had done this. Someone vile and full of hate. Jughead wanted more than anything to get his hands on the person responsible, because whoever it had been deserved little to no mercy.

“We’ll dispose of the animals, Veronica, but you need to stay as safe as possible.” Dex, her house manager, told her as he gave her a concerned look.

Veronica nodded before allowing Greta to lead her back into the house, Jughead following close behind.

“I had started to believe the deer was an isolated incident. Obviously, I was wrong.” Jughead said as he, Veronica, and Greta sat in the kitchen drinking coffee.

They’d looked over the security camera footage, but the same thing had happened as it had with the deer. The camera had once again been blacked out by something for almost 15 minutes before the boars turned up dead.

Tracks in the snow had disappeared, covered up from the fresh snow that had fallen during the hours after the two animals were killed.

“I shouldn’t have sent Jinx and Nick home last night. I’m sorry, Veronica.”

Veronica shook her head.

“This is _not_ your fault, Jug. I’m just so glad you are here because I don’t know what the _hell_ to do. Who could be doing this? If it’s Hiram…”

But her voice trailed off.

He hated knowing how agonizing this was for her, and yet, she was being so strong. She hadn’t shown any sight of falling apart from how scary the situation was, and he wouldn’t blame her if she wanted to break down in tears at the unknown.

She was always amazing him, and he thanked God he could be there for her, no matter what the fallout could be. Because he knew exactly what Veronica needed to next.

Jughead looked over at Greta who nodded her head, completely aware of what he was thinking.

“Princess…there’s someone you _need_ to talk to, someone who might know something.” Jughead said as he reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“I think you need to go talk to your mom.”

To be continued...

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

  
Veronica gripped the steering wheel of her Tesla. She had just left her mother’s condo in one of the fancier Riverdale suburbs.

She hadn’t left with much more than she’d gone with.

According to Hermione Lodge, Hiram hadn’t been in Riverdale since the day after Christmas.

“Your father and I waited for you. We were really hopeful that you would show up…but we understand why you didn’t.”

It had been so strange to be sitting across from her mother at Hermione’s small kitchen table, trying to be normal with a woman she had barely spoken to in the past seven years, much less seen.

But her mother had barely aged, likely due to the botox and nip/tucks she had always been a big believer in.

“Do you _really_ understand or are you still trying to villainize me when it comes to our very dysfunctional family?” Veronica asked, finding it difficult to keep the bite out of her tone.

Hermione shook her head.

“Ronnie, your father and I really _do_ understand how we have hurt you. _Hurt_ is an understatement. We know our family problems all started with us, not you. You got dragged into our messes and our schemes. It wasn’t fair to you.”

She paused as she leaned forward, her hands clasped together on the glass tabletop, her rings and bracelets sparkling as she spoke.

“We just want a chance to make it up to you now. To heal together.”

Veronica wanted to believe every word Hermione was saying to her, but she had heard this speech before, many times before.

“I didn’t show up, and then daddy apparently killed a deer to get back at me?”

The shock that suddenly covered Hermione’s face was convincing, but Veronica was still wary.

“ _What_? Oh my God, Ronnie, _no_. Your father would _never_ …I can’t…why would you _ever_ think that?”

Veronica shrugged.

“Why would I _not_ think that? I know how Hiram likes to get revenge on anyone who pisses him off.”

But Hermione didn’t let up.

“Revenge on enemies is something your father has perfected, but he would _never_ seek _that_ sort of revenge, and he certainly wouldn’t do something like that to _you_. He loves you, mija.”

Veronica didn’t know what else to say. She wanted to believe her mother, but it was so hard to ever believe anything her parents told her, not when they had lied to her so much throughout her life.

“Why are you coming to me about this now, Ronnie? Did something else happen?”

Veronica sighed as she told her mom about the wild boars that had been discovered on her property that morning. How there was no trace of whoever might have done it, but how it was obviously intentional and meant to scare her.

She had no idea what might happen next. How many more dead animals would end up dying because someone wanted retribution against her?

“I don’t know who is doing this, Veronica, but it’s not your father. He’s been in Wisconsin for the past month, working with a company on developing Aerofarms.” Hermioned explained, a proud smile on her face as she spoke.

“You’ve inspired him to want to do something _good_ in the world. You’ve inspired _both_ of us.”

Veronica was completely caught of guard by what her mother had just told her. Aerofarms were a new, but very important development in the sustainable industry. Aerofarms were warehouses filled with rows upon rows of plants being grown using hydroponics, LED lights and no pesticides. The rows of plants create a vertical farm that rises all the way to the ceiling of the structure they’re housed in. They were known for reducing waste by optimizing production through using less land and water while also providing healthy foods for local communities.

It was like a greenhouse but more specific on what is being grown, and much more compact.

The fact that aerofarming was something her father was trying to get involved in was beyond astounding to her.

“That’s…that’s really great, mami. Anything that you and daddy can do to make up for some of the harm you’ve caused in this world is at least better than nothing.”

Hermione’s smile faded.

“Yes, Ronnie…you’re right.”

The two women grew silent, and Veronica took that as her cue to leave.

But as she stood up to put on her coat, Hermione stopped her.

“Veronica…I’ve been reading the articles, just like everyone else has. I was upset about some of the things you spoke about…things about our family. But then I read…I read about what happened to you…your rape…”

Veronica held up her hand, stopping her mother from any apologies she might want to make.

“I know, mom. But don’t feel bad, I didn’t tell _anyone_ about it. Not until Jughead gave me a safe place to finally speak out.”

Hermione smiled warmly.

“And I’m _so_ thankful to Jughead for that. It seems as if he really cares about you. I can tell in the way he writes about you.”

Veronica chuckled, knowing Hermione Lodge well enough to realize that she would like to know more about her relationship with Jughead Jones, but Veronica wasn’t ready to be that forthcoming with her mother quite yet.

So Veronica’s visit had ended with the possibility that she could eliminate her father from being a suspect.

And she felt a strange relief knowing that. But her strained relationship with her mother was still just that. There would be no complete mending of fences just yet.

“What about Nancy? She hates me.” Veronica mentioned later that day once she was back home and packing her suitcase for her trip to Philadelphia.

Jughead sat on her bed, combing through his notebook, his laptop open in front of him. He was looking into possible leads, but not really getting anywhere.

“Nancy can barely kill a spider let alone a wild boar or two.” Jughead replied with a laugh.

Veronica had filled him in on her conversation with Hermione, and Jughead saw no reason to not believe that Hiram was still in Wisconsin and completely unaware of the dead animal situation plaguing his daughter.

“But I can have a couple Serpents still look into Hiram, if you want. Your private investigator has exhausted all _legal_ efforts at his disposal.” He said with a smirk.

Veronica chuckled.

“Gotta love sneaky snakes.” She replied as she pulled a lacy nighty out of her underwear drawer.

It was satin and black and she had bought it years earlier when she had been in Paris, but it had never been worn.

“Hey, Jug…should I try this on? See if it fits?” She asked as she held up the nighty.

Jughead’s jaw dropped when he looked to see what she was holding up for him.

“Yes, please.” He replied eagerly as he clicked his laptop shut and tossed it to the other side of the bed.

The lustful look on his face made her whole body buzz with a carnal desire.

Veronica laughed as she stuffed the nighty back in the drawer.

“Soon. I will definitely wear it soon, Juggy. For you and _only_ you.” She said as she crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“So…I know we haven’t really had a chance to talk about last night…but saying it was incredible would be a _massive_ understatement. You’re amazing, Jughead Jones. My body, and I, thank you.”

Jughead gave her a bashful, crooked smile as his arms circled around her waist.

“You sure you don’t want me to come to Philly with you?”

Veronica had never before felt so satisfied by just being in someone’s arms. Jughead was her rock, her security. He had become her best friend, and she had become his too.

“I want you to come with me, Jug. I _really_ do, and for several reasons. But…I also think that I need to go alone. I need to face this, and Adrian, alone.”

Jughead nodded, understanding.

“Okay…but I’m only a phone call or a text away. And I’ll be thinking about you constantly.”

Veronica smiled teasingly.

“You _already_ think about me constantly, according to what you told Archie.”

Jughead chuckled before pressing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, ravenously until he pulled away, gazing into her eyes so amorously she felt lightheaded.

“True. But don’t forget to think about me too.”

\---

Even though Veronica was going to Philly on her own, Jughead still insisted on driving her to the airport in his truck.

“We only have one article left in our series. When you get back, we’ll work on it together, no matter the outcome of the trial.” Jughead told her as he helped unload her bags at the skycap desk.

He wished more than anything that he could go with her and protect her, but he had told himself to give her what she needed and accept that she would be fine.

“Sounds good, but I can’t believe we’re almost done. Seems like just the other day I was beyond irritated at you being in my house, side-eyeing me constantly.” She said teasingly as she gazed up at him, holding his hands in her own.

Jughead chuckled.

“Little did I know what I was in for.” He replied before his tone turned serious.

There was something that had been on his mind, bothering him constantly since the morning before when Greta had shown them the dead boars.

“Veronica…I hate to bring this up, but before you leave, have you at all considered that the animal deaths could have been done by Robert?”

Veronica gave him a confused look.

“Robert? Really?”

Jughead nodded. He didn’t think it was a longshot to suspect a man who was smitten, and maybe even obsessed, with Veronica.

“Think about it, he showed up a few days after the deer turned up dead. Maybe he was watching to see what you would do, how you would react. I can’t be sure of what his motive was, but it was right after I had been coming over all the time to interview you. Maybe he felt threatened.”

He paused as he let the idea of it being Robert soak in before continuing. The look of concern on Veronica’s face told him that she couldn’t deny the logic behind the possibility.

“And then he kills a male and female boar the first night that I ever stay over? After he made that play for you and you rejected him? He was probably just pissed off enough to do something extreme, to scare us.”

Veronica shook her head.

“But I’ve known him for so long, and he’s never done anything to make me think he’s capable of murdering animals as revenge.”

Jughead sighed.

“Veronica, think about how mad he became when he showed up at your house the other day. Who knows what he would have done if I hadn’t walked in. Can you honestly tell me that you weren’t at least a little bit afraid?”

Veronica nodded.

“I _was_ afraid, but I think I might have overreacted too. I honestly can’t see Robert ever wanting to hurt me or upset me intentionally.”

Jughead understood why Veronica didn’t want to admit that Robert Hollingsworth Jr. could be the offender. She didn’t want to think she had been wrong about him and his friendship. She didn’t want to think she had missed something that could have kept her from harm.

But Jughead vowed to never allow her to be afraid ever again.

“Well, would you mind if I do some research while you’re gone? If we can eliminate him as a possibility then I could be at peace of mind knowing you’re safe from him.”

Veronica smiled.

“Always my hero, Jones.”

Jughead cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away.

“I’d do anything to protect my girl.”

The smile on Veronica’s face broke into a full grin.

“Your girl, huh?”

Jughead nodded, not the least bit ashamed or nervous to claim Veronica Lodge as his, it was what he had been working towards for weeks and he had finally gotten himself to a place of feeling as if he at least somewhat deserved her, though he never thought he would entirely.

“I like that.” She said softly before kissing him again.

Parting ways was difficult, but Jughead held her close, whispering in her ear.

“You’re incredible, you’re strong, and you will finally get the justice you deserve.”

She gave him one last kiss before heading through the sliding glass doors, disappearing into the sea of travelers as he said a silent prayer for her safe return, and that she would finally have the closure she had been hoping for.

But Jughead wasted no time heading back to his office, ready to do as much research on Robert Hollingsworth, Jr. as he could.

\---

Veronica sat outside the courtroom with a couple of the legal aides for the district attorney, waiting to be called in to give her testimony. To her unyielding gratitude, the courthouse personnel had managed to block the mass of reporters from coming into the building so that she wouldn’t be bothered.

It had felt like forever since she had been surrounded by a flurry of flashing camera bulbs. Being back in Riverdale had made her feel like a normal person again, and not like the international celebrity she had inadvertently become.

Veronica had been keeping up with the trial even before she’d arrived in Philadelphia a couple of days earlier to go over the case with the district attorney, but no amount of preparation and information kept her from feeling as if she were going to throw up all over the marble floor of the courthouse.

_It was a mistake not letting Jughead come with me._

She texted to Betty as she began to pace the corridor.

_You’ll be fine. And Jughead sent something to your hotel as a surprise, so just focus on knowing he’s there in spirit. You got this!_

Came Betty’s prompt response.

The mention of Jughead sending her a surprise made her smile, and a warm calm seemed to surge through her veins.

And when the deputy district attorney came out into the vestibule to let her know it was time, she stood up proudly and walked into the courtroom with her head high.

She couldn’t help but glance over at the defense team’s table, where Adrian sat watching her take her place at the witness stand.

The look on his face was in stark contrast to the last time she had seen him.

There was no trace of the angry, aggressive, terrifying beast he had turned into that night in Botswana. Instead, he looked exhausted and frightened. Knowing his freedom was hanging in the balance had made his skin looked sallow, and the dramatic, obvious weight loss had made the circles under his eyes look sunk in.

If she knew any better, she could almost think he looked apologetic, but if he was sorry about what he had done to her, then why had he done it to so many other women after her?

No, Adrian Olsson wasn’t as sorry as he wanted people to believe he was.

“Ms. Lodge, please raise your right hand and place your left on the Bible.”

Veronica nodded as she did what was asked.

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?”

Veronica cleared her throat before replying.

“I do.”

The courtroom clerk nodded and motioned for Veronica to take a seat.

“Good morning, Ms. Lodge. How are you today?” Judge Miller, an older gray-haired man, asked politely as Veronica placed her hands in her lap, anxious to finally tell her story to a packed courtroom.

“I’m well, thank you.” She replied.

Judge Miller nodded before continuing.

“Thank you for being here. All we ask is that you give the court your story truthfully, with as much detail as you can remember. If you need to stop at any time, you may let me know.”

He gave her a reassuring smile, which helped to put her at ease as she tried not to look over at Adrian or his lawyers.

She was determined to tell her story and she couldn’t afford to be thrown off by any possible triggers she might have by just being in the same room with Adrian. She would not let him win this time. She would not let him continue to disrupt her life with the horrifying memories he had left her with.

Instead, she let her eyes fall on the nervous, solemn but stoic looking young lady sitting at the prosecutions table. She looked to be about Veronica’s age. She was pretty and petite with chestnut brown hair pulled up into a bun.

Her name was Maddie Hunter, and she had been introduced to Adrian a year earlier at an art gallery opening. She had been an assistant to one of the artists whose work had been purchased for the gallery, and like so many other women before her, had fallen for Adrian’s charms.

He had wined and dined Maddie until the night he had decided that he was owed his own compensation for all the money and time he had spent on the young professional.

Maddie had been wanting to go into the art gallery business for herself, and Adrian had been helping her to reach her goals. What Maddie hadn’t expected was Adrian’s insistence that he get a return on his investment in the form of sexual payment.

When Maddie had refused, Adrian had done what he always seemed to do. He had shoved her onto the bed in her apartment, rendering her unable to move as he forced himself inside of her.

It was as if he had written his own playbook on how to get a woman to trust him enough to be alone with him, and once he got what he wanted, he was never heard from again.

But this time, he had messed with a woman who wasn’t going to back down. Maddie had fought back by immediately going to the emergency room of the nearest hospital and getting a rape kit done. When the police had shown up to interview her, she had told them exactly what had happened and who had raped her.

Adrian had been arrested and charged.

Even though Veronica had never spoken to Maddie, she hoped she would soon get a chance to let Maddie know that she was a hero to not only Veronica, but to the ten other women that had come forward with very similar stories about the very same rapist.

Seeing Maddie gave Veronica a whole other sense of purpose, and something to focus on when the district attorney finally approached the witness stand to begin the questioning that Veronica had been preparing for over the past week. Veronica was ready and she would do this to validate Maddie and to tell the world that there would be no more silence among them, that they would not let Adrian Olsson get away with what he had done.

“Ms. Lodge, can you please tell the court about when you first met Mr. Olsson?”

Veronica nodded as she looked over to where Adrian sat, staring him down.

“Yes, I can.”

\---

Jughead was on pins and needles as he sat in his office, constantly refreshing his laptop to see if there were any updates on Adrian Olsson’s rape trial.

He knew Veronica had been in court all day giving her testimony, and he knew she was giving Adrian Olsson hell with every word she spoke.

He was so proud of her and he couldn’t wait to hear her voice.

In the meantime, he’d been working on finding out as much as he could about Robert Hollingsworth, Jr., and what he had found so far had been a lot more compelling than he’d expected.

Robert had been born and raised in the suburbs of Boston, Massachusetts where he’d lived a cushy life with a mother who had been born rich and a father who had gotten in early on the solar panel fad, building his company from the ground up with help from his rich wife’s bank account.

Robert had gone to the best schools, drove the best cars, took the grandest vacations, and had gone to work for Robert Hollingsworth Sr. right out of college.

But Robert Jr. had had many run-in’s along the way. Run-in’s that his rich and powerful daddy had made go away with big payouts.

There were the basic things like parking tickets and noise violations from his loud, frat parties. But things had escalated to Robert getting caught stealing from a university rival and getting busted for cocaine possession.

But the kicker was the various times throughout Robert’s life where he’d been living in mental institutions.

Jughead had used his journalistic techniques to get information about Robert’s time as a psyche patient for bipolar behavior and schizophrenia.

“He’s been off his meds for a couple of months, and he’s been acting stranger than usual.” A friend of Robert’s had willingly told Jughead when Jughead had called posing as a concerned psychiatrist.

Jughead had never particularly liked the deceit that went along with his investigative work, but this particular work had to do with a woman he was falling in love with, who he would do anything for. Telling a few lies to get the info he needed was par for the course.

And then there was the call to Robert’s personal assistant, Deborah, at SolSun, a call that sent a chill down Jughead’s spine.

“Mr. Hollingsworth is currently out of town on personal business, Mr. Deerboar, but is there something I can possibly help you with?” She asked in a cheery voice.

“Oh that’s right!” Jughead replied with a laugh.

“He told me about some great little town up north that he recently discovered. Ah, I can’t remember the name of it, though.”

The naïve assistant chuckled.

“That’s probably because pretty much no one has ever heard of Riverdale. But Mr. Hollingsworth has visited at least four times in the last six weeks. It must be a lovely place.”

Jughead swallowed hard as he closed his eyes.

Four times.

He and Veronica only knew of two for certain, the two visits Robert had made to see Veronica. But the other two could most certainly be the two times where dead animals had shown up on Veronica’s property.

“Is that where he is at the moment?” Jughead asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant, but inside he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.

“I believe so, yes, and as soon as he returns I’ll have him give you a call.”

Jughead had hung up the phone with a revolting feeling in the pit of his stomach. At least Robert wasn’t in Philadelphia.

Regardless, Jughead had been fearful enough for Veronica’s safety that he had paid for Greta to fly to Philly and surprise Veronica at her hotel room. He knew she would need Greta’s support after her harrowing day in court.

“And make sure you give her these.” Jughead had instructed as he handed Greta a bouquet of Veronica’s bright pink carnations.

“But Veronica doesn’t like pink flowers.” Greta told him, confusion and repulsion on her face as she stared at the bouquet.

Jughead chuckled.

“She’ll like these, I promise.”

Greta sighed.

“Not that I don’t want to go, Jughead, but why don’t _you_ go and surprise her?”

Jughead smiled deviously.

“Because I have plans that I need to take care of here for when she gets back. Plus, she asked me not to go with her and I don’t want her to think I didn’t listen.”

Greta gave him a questioning look.

“You’re going to do something _really_ romantic, aren’t you?”

But Jughead only smiled, admitting to nothing.

“Well, whatever big, super sweet thing you have planned, pass the idea on to Archie and see if he’ll do the same for me. Valentine’s Day is coming!”

Jughead nodded.

“If you do this favor for me, I’ll make sure Archie does something that will blow your mind. Deal?”

Greta reached out her hand to shake Jughead’s.

“Deal.”

There was a peace in his heart knowing Veronica wouldn’t be alone in Philly, though Jughead was terrified about what she might return home to. Because there was no way to know if Robert was, in fact, still in Riverdale or not. And if he was, Jughead had no idea what he might try to do next.

Sure, he didn’t have any proof that Robert was behind the murdered deer and boars, but all the puzzle pieces were beginning to fall into place.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

After a grueling day in court, Veronica was mentally and physically exhausted, but she had managed to answer every single question, and even kept it together during cross-examination by Adrian’s attorney’s.

She only cried once, towards the end when she told the court how Greta had come to her rescue but that the police had done nothing to help.

And as she left the witness stand, she looked over at Maddie, who smiled at her before mouthing a silent “thank you” for what Veronica had done.

Veronica wasn’t sure what would happen next, but as she walked out into the vestibule, she heard a familiar voice say her name.

“Veronica, can I speak to you for a minute?”

Veronica turned to see Adrian looking at her, flanked by his legal team. Nils Olsson had posted his son’s bail the day after he had been arrested and processed, but Adrian had been keeping himself secluded in a rented penthouse in downtown Philadelphia, having been prompted to keep a low profile by his handlers.

Her first instinct was to tell Adrian to go to hell, that she would never give him even one minute of her time now that she was done telling her story to a judge and jury. But she also knew that this would be the only time where she would have an opportunity to directly confront her rapist in person. She never wanted Adrian to think he could ever scare her again.

“What is it?” She asked him as he approached where he stood, keeping her chin up as she glared at him.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for what I did to you. I realize that nothing I say can ever change what happened, but I’m sorry regardless. Hearing you talk about it, hearing _your_ side of it…I just…I can never be sorry enough.”

His words meant nothing to her. An apology would never be enough to undo what he’d done, no matter if he had done it the very next day after the rape or if he waited five years like he just had.

“I don’t need your apologies, Adrian. I can only hope you rot in prison so that you can never touch another woman ever again. You know what they do to rapists in prison, right?”

The suddenly sick look that came across Adrian’s face gave her a satisfaction she never thought she would ever feel when it came to him.

“I’m sure I’ll deserve whatever I get.” He replied quietly.

“Just like how I deserved the hardcore beating some of your father’s associates delivered to me a few weeks ago.”

Veronica stared at him in complete disbelief. Had her father really gone after Adrian over what he had done?

“ _What_?” She asked as she gave him a skeptical look, wondering if maybe he was just trying to get under her skin, though she had noticed a few lingering bruises on his face.

Adrian nodded.

“Yeah, and it put me in the hospital. Broke two ribs. One of the guys told me to never fuck with Hiram Lodge’s daughter again or I’d end up dead…that even being in prison won’t save me.”

Veronica didn’t know what to say. Apart of her was appalled and furious to find out that her father had sought revenge on her rapist, but the other part of her was grateful that Hiram had come to her defense, had imparted on Adrian some of the physical pain that Adrian had given to her.

“Good to know, because you deserve death, but I’d rather you suffer instead.” Veronica replied, leaving Adrian speechless, his mouth agape at her lack of any sort of compassion or mercy.

“I wish you luck, whether you are acquitted or sentenced, because you’ll need it. Your life will be hell from here on out.”

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away, not the least bit interested in looking back.

\---

It was late when Jughead pulled up to the SweetRiver Behavioral Health center in one of the more rural parts of Riverdale. He had been there a few other times, always for a lead on a story he was writing, but this time he was there because of some re-con work done by Fangs and Sweet Pea.

They had filled Jughead in on what they’d found when he’d gone by the Whyte Wyrm to get any new information that he might be able to do something with.

“Apparently his visits to Riverdale have to do with some therapy he’s been getting at the mental hospital out in the boonies.” Sweet Pea had told Jughead as he handed him some photos of Robert going into the clinic.

The Serpents had combed almost the whole town to locate exactly where Robert might be hiding out, and they had finally gotten the hit on his location after tailing his rental car.

Jughead had spent over an hour calling all the rental car companies in the area pretending to be Robert and complaining of a bad smell in the vehicle.

“You can certainly return the Cadillac at your convenience and we can get you a different vehicle, Mr. Hollingsworth.” The young man on the line had told him.

“It’s fine. I suppose I can tolerate it.” Jughead had replied in his best Robert Hollingsworth, Jr. impression before hanging up.

There certainly weren’t very many Riverdale residents who would be driving a fancy Cadillac sedan around town. Finding Robert was almost too easy.

But when Jughead didn’t see the Cadillac in the parking lot of the clinic, he knew he’d have to go inside and find out what was going on.

Fortunately, he knew someone that could help.

“Jughead! How are you?” Asked a surprised looking Ethel Muggs.

Ethel had been working at the clinic for several years, after having wanted to do something to help people who struggled with mental health. She had seen how awful it had been for her father growing up, so she had made it her mission in life to help those who had suffered the way her father had.

She had started out as a receptionist but had gone to college to get her nursing degree. She was now the intake nurse and was in charge of all the patient files.

Jughead had used her knowledge more than once, and was thankful that she could help him, but he had never asked for a favor this big before.

“Doing well, Ethel. Just wanted to come by and see if I could get some information about a patient.”

Ethel gave Jughead a cunning smile.

“Come on, Jug, you know I can’t give out information about patients.” Ethel replied as she made notes on the clipboard in her hand.

“I know, but…this is about one _particular_ patient. A patient that may want to harm someone we both know.”

Ethel looked up at him when she heard the seriousness in Jughead’s tone.

“Who?” She asked, concern suddenly covering her face.

“Veronica Lodge. There’s a man, Robert Hollingsworth, Jr., who has been harassing her. I heard he’s a patient here, and I was hoping you could tell me why he’s been seeking treatment.”

Ethel let out heavy sigh as she set down her clipboard.

“Jughead…I’m sorry. I can’t tell you about his treatment, but I _can_ tell you that he left to go back to New York just a couple of hours ago. But he should be returning in two weeks for his next appointment session.”

Jughead frowned, not knowing accurate that information might be, but knowing he had to find out for sure.

“Thanks, Ethel. I appreciate your help.”

He said goodbye to his old friend before pulling out his cell phone. It was after hours at SolSun offices, so he wouldn’t be able to call Robert’s secretary, so he called the airport instead until he found the most recent flight to the city.

“Yes, Mr. Hollingsworth, we will let you know if we find your glasses. And thank you for flying with us.”

It had been confirmed that Robert had actually been on the plane back to New York, giving Jughead a sense of relief.

Robert wasn’t in Riverdale and he wasn’t in Philadelphia either. And maybe, Robert hadn’t actually been the person responsible for the dead deer and two boars. Which only meant that the person responsible was still out there and Jughead had to find whoever it was before they had a chance to strike again.

\---

Veronica arrived back at her hotel, her security detail creating a perimeter around her, keeping journalists and flashing cameras from getting too close. It was times like these when she was thankful she could afford the safety that bodyguards could provide.

She was ready to call it a night and think about the next day when she would return to the courtroom to support Maddie while she gave her testimony.

And then the jury would have to make a decision about Adrian Olsson’s fate.

But before Veronica could even get into the elevator, she was interrupted by the voice of Greta excitedly calling her name.

“Veronica! Veronica! It’s me!”

Veronica grinned from ear to ear. Greta was Jughead’s surprise waiting at her hotel for her. She should have known he’d do something to make sure she was taken care of while also respecting her wishes. He listened to her, and cared about what she said, and it only made her swoon over him more than she already did.

“Greta! Thank _God_!” Veronica cheered as she motioned for her friend and assistant to hurry and join her in the waiting elevator.

“Jughead sent me, and he sent these too.”

Veronica took the flowers that Greta handed to her, and she couldn’t stop smiling.

He hadn’t just sent Greta, but he had sent her the carnations. They had grown into a rich, dark pink, just how she had hoped and planned they would turn out. They must have bloomed right after the last time she’d been inside the greenhouse, and Jughead had checked on them for her, saw their blooms and sent them to her.

She was so floored by the gesture, she wanted to cry. And at that moment, Veronica knew she had fallen in love with Jughead Jones.

“He’s been so worried about you, V. So he thought you might need someone to take you out to get, what you American’s call, _wasted_ tonight.”

Veronica laughed through the tears that had formed in her eyes. That was exactly what she had needed.

She picked the blossom off of one of the carnation stems and stuck it behind her ear. She took another one, sticking it behind Greta’s.

“Well, then, I guess we better not disappoint my sweet, adorable boyfriend. Tony, Luke, Stan, and Lenny...” She said as she looked over at her four bodyguards.

“Put on your dancing shoes because Greta and I are going out tonight.”

\---

“Hey, cutie.”

Jughead smiled as he answered his cell phone to the sound of noisy bar and Veronica’s voice in his ear.

It was late, but he was still up watching the news about her testimony earlier that day.

“Hey, Princess.”

Veronica giggled at the nickname he had been calling her ever since they were 15. Even with everything that had changed between them since then, the name had stuck.

“Thank you for Greta…and the carnations. You made my day…I miss you…you’re so cute, Jug, and this bar we’re at made me think of you…it’s full of Philly baseball stuff and you like baseball.”

Jughead chuckled as he listened to her talk. Veronica had definitely been drinking, and quite a bit. But as long as she was safely away from anyone who could hurt her, he was glad she was having a chance to unravel how wound tight she had been over the past few days.

“I _do_ like baseball, and the Phils are a great team. I’m glad you’re having fun, Veronica. I miss you too…a lot.”

Jughead wished he could tell her more, because there was so much he wanted to say, but he knew it could wait until she was back in Riverdale.

“I saw you on the news. You did amazing today in court. I’m proud of you, baby.” He told her as a reporter relayed bits and pieces of Veronica’s recorded testimony along with artist renderings of Veronica on the stand as well as footage of Veronica leaving the courthouse.

She had stayed so composed, collected and determined. It was impressive, to say the least.

Veronica sighed softly on the other end.

“Thoughts of _you_ were with me, Jughead, and how you believe in me. And seeing Maddie for the first time in person…I kept my eyes on hers and it was like she was giving me even more strength. I just can’t thank you enough for encouraging me, and letting me do this on my own. But…I really wish you were here now…”

Jughead smiled to himself, his heart pounding at her words. He wanted nothing more than to show her just how much he was missing her.

“I know…I wish I was there too. But, you’ll be back in a couple of days, and I’ll have something special for you when you get here.”

Veronica gasped happily.

“You do? Tell me what it is! I can’t stand the suspense!”

But Jughead wasn’t about to divulge what he was planning.

“Sorry, gorgeous, but you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Okay, fine. In the meantime, tell me how you are. I love hearing your sexy voice.”

Jughead could feel his face getting warm. He wasn’t sure any girl had ever made him blush before, but of course Veronica Lodge would be the one to do it.

So he told her about everything, including his investigation into Robert.

“You were right, it doesn’t seem to be him that’s been leaving the animals. I’m sorry for being so quick to judge.”

Veronica sighed.

“No, you were right to suspect Robert, he’s had a troubled life. But I’m just glad he found something that’s been good for him in Riverdale. The clinic must really be helping.”

Jughead agreed as he shut off the TV when a commercial for SunSol began to play. Even if Robert wasn’t an animal killer, he still wasn’t someone Jughead trusted.

“We’ll find whoever it is that’s been fucking around your property, Veronica, I promise.”

And he meant it. He wasn’t done investigating every possible lead he came across. He wouldn’t let it go until he knew what was going on. Even if it was just an out of sorts black bear wandering around.

The two spoke for a little longer before Veronica admitted that she was tired, the bar was closing, and that Greta looked exhausted too.

“We drank too much, but it was fun. I needed that.” She said before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Hearing Veronica’s voice and knowing she was okay was enough to lull Jughead into a restful sleep, a sleep that had him dreaming about Veronica and how she had changed his life and how he’d be counting the minutes until she was in his arms again.

\---

The next morning, the courtroom was full of suspense as people took their seats and the jury was finally called back in.

Maddie would be giving her testimony, and then the prosecution would rest their case.

Veronica could feel Adrians’s eyes on her, trying to get her to look at him, but she refused. She had meant it when she had said she would no longer give him anymore of her time. Veronica was there to support Maddie, and that was it. Adrian Olsson’s mind games would never work on her again.

Instead, Veronica concentrated on the carnation she was holding in her hand, her little piece of Jughead that gave her a wonderful fluttery feeling in her chest. She had been pretty drunk when she’d called him the night before, but she was so glad she had called. Hearing his voice had given her the warmest feeling all the way down to her toes, a feeling that all the alcohol in the world couldn’t hold a candle to.

She couldn’t wait to get home to him, to tell him how she felt, even if he didn’t feel the same. Veronica was feeling braver than she had felt in a very long time, so she would tell Jughead that she was in love with him, no matter what. Regardless, she hoped and prayed that he felt the same way.

“Judge Miller, I would like to call Maddie Hunter to the stand.”

The voice of the district attorney interrupted Veronica’s reverie as she watched a nervous, but resigned looking Maddie stand up from her seat at the prosecutors table and make her way to the witness box.

Maddie told her story, every single gritty detail. She cried every so often, clutching a handkerchief, fidgeting with the locket around her neck. She stayed strong and resilient through cross-examination, but it was obvious she was having a hard time being in the same room with her rapist, with _their_ rapist.

Maddie’s story was so much like Veronica’s, it was absolutely terrifying, and every minute of it was agonizing to hear. Veronica’s heart went out to Maddie, and she wished she could walk right over to the witness stand and hug her.

The fact that Veronica hadn’t been Adrian’s last victim, that he had continued to rape women who had trusted him, made Veronica want to vomit. Maddie hadn’t deserved this. No woman deserved this. Veronica hoped Adrian Olsson burned in hell for eternity for what he had done.

“The jurors will return to the jury room to deliberate. We will notify the defendant’s council and the D.A.’s office once the jury has reached a decision.” Judge Miller said before hitting his gavel and excusing the jurors.

Veronica watched as each one of them filed out of the jury box, looking solemn, knowing the decision that weighed on their shoulders. She could only hope they made the _right_ decision.

\---

“I’m sorry I asked Greta to go hang with Veronica for the last couple of days. I know you two are getting kind of serious.” Jughead said with a teasing grin as he and Archie ate the pizza that had just arrived at Jughead’s apartment.

It had seemed way too long since the two friends had gotten together for their Friday night ritual.

Archie shook his head.

“It’s fine, man. I’m glad she could go and show support for Veronica. But yeah…things are going really well. I like Greta a lot.”

Jughead nodded, understanding how Archie felt about his Swedish beauty.

“So…that means you’re _definitely_ okay with me dating Veronica?” Jughead asked, hesitantly.

The last thing he wanted to do was step on his best friends toes when it came to a girl. The two had had their issues with Betty back in high school, but they’d never let it get in the way of their friendship.

Archie gave Jughead a sincere smile.

“Actually, Jug, I’m really happy for you. You’ve done a complete 180 over the past six weeks. I think Veronica has been good for you, and I think you’ve been good for her. I’m excited for you guys.”

Jughead felt a sense of relief wash over him knowing that Archie approved of him dating his ex. He knew that Betty and Veronica had already talked about it, and that Betty had been completely accepting as well. It had opened up the door for Jughead and Veronica to explore their feelings for each other, and explore what their future together could be like.

And that’s what Jughead wanted most of all, a future with Veronica Lodge.

“Honestly, Arch, she’s been great for me. I had no idea what a cynical dick I was being until I started spending time with her, and learning from her, and seeing how time can change people in a way that opens you up to new possibilities. And not just with love, but with everything.”

Jughead hadn’t realized how much he was saying until Archie chuckled.

“Wow, you got it bad, Juggy. Have you told her that you’re in love with her?”

Jughead’s heart thumped at the words he hadn’t yet said out loud. In love. Yes, he was definitely in love with Veronica.

“No, not yet…but I want to.”

Archie grinned as he clapped Jughead on the back.

“Then do it.”

But before Jughead could respond, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

It was the news alert he’d been waiting for.

“Holy _fuck_...thank _God_ …” He sighed as he read the words on his phone.

“What?” Archie asked as stared at Jughead expectantly.

Jughead smiled.

“It’s good news, Archie. Good news, indeed. Adrian Olsson has been convicted on all twelve counts of first degree felony rape. He’s been sentenced to 75 years in prison!" Jughead yelped as he showed the news alert to Archie.

Archie shouted at the ceiling, just as thrilled as Jughead was that Veronica’s rapist would be spending what was pretty much the rest of his life in prison.

He was just about to call Veronica when his cell phone rang.

“He’s going to prison, Jug. He’s _actually_ going to prison.”

Veronica’s voice was shaky and he could tell she was crying.

“And he’ll get what he deserves while he rots away. I’m so proud of you, baby. You helped to make that happen. You were _so_ brave.” Jughead replied, tears forming in his eyes knowing that Veronica had finally gotten justice.

“I feel so free, Jug. I feel closure, I feel relief, I feel…just so… _free_. I even got to tell him to go to hell.”

The thought of Adrian Olsson even _looking_ at Veronica, much less speaking to her, enraged him. But he knew that Veronica had needed the chance to speak her peace, to say to Adrian whatever she needed to say to him.

“I’m coming home tomorrow, Juggy, and I just want to be alone with you. Is that a possibility?”

Jughead smiled, sniffing through his own tears at Veronica’s victory.

“Absolutely, Princess…absolutely.”

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Veronica sighed, smiling to herself after saying goodbye to Jughead. She was anxious to see him, to be with him. She wanted him, _all_ of him. The chain that had been binding her mind and body were broken. She could feel the change within her, and she couldn’t wait to take all of the years of pent up energy out on Jughead and his incredibly sexy body.

She was ready for everything with him, to take things between them to the place she had been dreaming about.

Veronica was just about to grab Greta and head back to the hotel when she saw Maddie Hunter coming out of the courtroom, her eyes red from crying, a weak smile on her face as she approached where Veronica stood by the water fountain.

“Veronica, hi…I’m sorry I haven’t had a chance to introduce myself.” Maddie said as she stuck out her hand.

“I’m Maddie Hunter.”

Veronica shook the pretty, but sad looking, young woman’s hand.

“It’s _truly_ an honor to meet you, Maddie, and I’m so sorry for what you have gone through. I should have done more back when…after Adrian raped me.”

Maddie shook her head.

“No, Veronica, don’t blame yourself for anything. It’s not your fault. You were at a major disadvantage when Adrian targeted you. I read the article about the Botswana police. That was so unfair that it makes me sick. But, I’m so glad we’ve both been validated and had our day in court to prove what a monster Olsson is.”

Maddie let out a sigh of relief before continuing.

“I can’t thank you enough for coming here and giving your testimony. I know that the jury hearing from you made a huge impact. If it hadn’t been for you, I’m not sure we would have won. I know that putting our rapist in jail doesn’t take away what he did to us, but now we know for sure that he can never do it to anyone else ever again. You’re a hero to me, Veronica.”

Veronica smiled, tears in her eyes as she reached out to give Maddie the hug she’d been wanting to give her ever since she had first heard Maddie’s story.

“I’m just glad I could help.” Veronica replied, feeling humbled by Maddie’s kind words.

“So, me and the other women who testified were planning on getting together tomorrow night to celebrate. Can you join us?” Maddie asked as she handed Veronica one of the tissues she’d been carrying.

Veronica wiped at her eyes. She wanted to accept the invite, but she wasn’t going to be able to, not when she wanted more than anything to get back to Riverdale, to be with Jughead.

“I would love to, but I have to head home tomorrow. After years of allowing Adrian to invade my mind every time I was near another man, I finally feel as if I can put the fear to rest. I owe my boyfriend a huge thank you for being so patient with me.”

Maddie chuckled, and it was so good to see her smile after days of seeing her look so somber.

“Well, he’s a lucky guy. Must be the one who’s been writing those amazing articles about you, am I right?”

Veronica grinned from ear to ear, proud of what Jughead had accomplished. He was a star journalist and he had rightly earned his newfound fame and praise from the world.

Veronica nodded.

“He’s changed my life for the better, and I never thought that would happen for me.” She replied, her heart pounding at the excitement of what may lie in store for her and the man she loved.

Maddie smiled.

“I hope that happens for me someday soon.” She said wistfully.

Veronica grinned knowingly at the girl who she knew would now be a lifelong friend.

“It will, Maddie. I promise it will.”

\---

“So, you're telling me that you want to re-brand the whole newspaper?” Jughead’s office assistant, Laura, asked as his whole _Riverdale Review_ team sat in their small office conference room.

Jughead nodded.

“Yep, and it all starts with our new name, _The Green Review_.” He announced proudly.

“We’ll be a print and online paper that focuses solely on sustainability. We’ve already been getting a colossal amount of attention over our green living Q&A, my stories about my experience working in a greenhouse, and our articles about Veronica. Those three things alone have been more popular than anything else we’re publishing.”

Jughead’s team nodded, listening intently to their fearless leader.

“We can get some serious revenue from the ad space these green companies would be willing to pay for. We could report on market trends, new advances in climate friendly initiatives, and put a focus on people who are working tirelessly to make our environment safer and cleaner.”

He paused as he thought about the decision he had made. He had no doubt it was the right thing to do.

“This is the direction we need to start heading in. We have an opportunity to be a part of the change, the solution. So, if you’re on board, I’m glad to hear it. If not, I understand, and you can leave, because this is how it’s going to be going forward.”

Jughead waited for any objections, but there were none. He felt relieved and reassured, especially since he had built up a team of extremely talented people and he hated the thought of losing any of them, but it was a risk he had to take.

“I think it’s great, Jug. I’m definitely on board. And I think I can speak for everyone when I say that being a part of something good in our world is why we all got into this business in the first place.” Laura replied as she gave Jughead a warm smile.

Jughead smiled as he looked around the conference table to see everyone nodding and agreeing with what Laura had said.

“Great…that’s really great. Thank you, team. Now, let’s get busy with the press release and new design.”

It was a long day of work, but an exciting one. Jughead not only got up the nerve to take his newspaper in a whole other direction, but he was also ready to tell Veronica how he felt about her.

“So it’s Valentine’s Day, do you have any plans?” Laura asked him as everyone else filed out of the conference room to get busy with their assignments.

Jughead nodded.

“I do, actually. For the first time in a long time.”

Laura chuckled.

“For the first time in a long time, I _don’t_.” She replied, her smile suddenly turning into a frown.

She sighed before perking up again.

“Hey, Jug, would you want to grab a quick drink after work? I’ll send an email to the staff and see who all else can go.”

Jughead shrugged.

“Yeah, sure, that’s not a bad idea.” He replied, not thinking much of the invite since he knew he’d have time before Veronica’s flight got in.

He knew how tough a breakup could be, especially right around a holiday like Valentine’s Day. He had never been partial to the commercialism of it all, but this year, he felt differently. Maybe it was the fact that he was so in love with Veronica, and that the love was new. Maybe it was because he was sublimely happy to the point that he found himself humming throughout the day. It was so unlike him, but he couldn't control it.

All Jughead knew was that he hadn’t felt this way in a long time and he wanted to hold onto it with both hands for as long as possible.

“Great! Sweetwater Pub, right after work. I know you have plans, but it can be a quick drink. I just want to hear more about everything you have planned for the paper. I’m really impressed.”

Jughead knew Laura was standing a little too close to him. He stepped back, knowing this wasn’t something he had any interest in encouraging.

“Well, Veronica has inspired me to want to do something meaningful.” He replied, making sure to mention his girlfriend.

Laura shook her head, smiling.

“I get it. She’s a lucky woman.”

But Laura didn’t get it at all, because if she did she would understand that it wasn’t Veronica who was lucky, it was him.

\---

“Do you mind if we make a quick stop before we head to the airport?” Veronica asked Greta as the two rode in the back of the hybrid SUV.

Greta shook her head.

“Not at all.”

Veronica smiled to herself as the SUV pulled up in front of _Je Suis Jolie_ , the fanciest lingerie store in Philly. She had decided to buy something special before heading home, something especially for Valentine’s Day.

“Well, well…does Jughead know what’s he’s in for?” Greta asked with a teasing smile as she and Veronica browsed the store.

Veronica blushed.

“Not yet.” She said with a grin.

“I supposed I could get something to wear for Archie…” Greta said with a chuckle.

“Would it be weird if I asked you what he might like?”

Veronica laughed, shaking her head.

“Not really. I’m happy to help. Archie is actually very easy to please when it comes to lingerie. He’d be happy if you just wear a silky nightgown, preferably blue.”

Greta smiled.

“Blue _is_ his favorite color. Thank you, V.”

It took a while for Veronica to cover the whole store, trying on different sets as she went along before finally settling on an emerald green, lacy bra and matching thong with tulle ruffles on the edges. Green had never been her favorite color, but she couldn’t deny how the shade complimented her tan skin. The bra sparkled in the lights of the fitting room from the small beads woven throughout the material, and it fit her curves perfectly.

Veronica wasn’t sure of the last time she had looked at her full body in the mirror. Ever since her rape, it was almost as if looking at herself only brought back memories of how her body had been so savagely defiled by Adrian. But all of that had changed. The color green represented her growth, her Serpent side, and her life as someone who would always go forward. Green was now her color.

“Wow…you look like you belong in the Garden of Eden, Veronica.” Greta said breathlessly when Veronica opened the door to the fitting room so she could get a second opinion.

“Jughead is a lucky man.”

Veronica shook her head.

“ _I’m_ the lucky one.” She replied, her heart fluttering, hoping Jughead would like what she couldn’t wait to surprise him with.

“You’re _both_ lucky, V. It’s been amazing watching the two of you transform over the past month and half. It’s like you’ve evolved towards each other and in doing so, you found something really special. I’m so happy for you.”

Veronica hugged her best friend and assistant. She didn’t know what she’d do without Greta.

After they pulled away and Veronica changed and purchased the lingerie, the two women headed to the airport.

“I actually have a surprise for you and Archie for Valentine’s Day.” Veronica said as the two boarded their plane.

Greta’s eyes widened with surprise.

“What?” She asked, a little skeptical but excited.

Veronica smiled deviously.

“I booked the two of you a three-night spa trip to Cabo San Lucas. You leave tomorrow morning.”

Greta looked as if she was going to cry.

“Are you serious? Oh my _God_ …I’ve never been to Mexico! And Archie was just saying that we should go somewhere together. I mean…I know things are new between us but…I’m falling in love with him, Veronica, and this trip…this could be just what I need to tell him how I’m feeling.”

Greta’s excitement was contagious as Veronica beamed with delight at the fact that Greta had finally found someone to love, who she knew would love her in return. Archie had already told Veronica about his strong feelings for her assistant, and Veronica had been more than supportive of the relationship. Greta and Archie had found the best people for them, and she hoped it lasted. They deserved it.

Veronica was a ball of nervous energy and restlessness as she and Greta arrived back in Riverdale, grabbing their baggage at the luggage carousel before heading out to the arrival pickup area. She felt as if she hadn’t seen Jughead in weeks though it had only been a few nights, so when Archie pulled up in his truck, she couldn’t help but be disappointed.

“Jug had something going on after work today so I offered to pick you two up.” Archie said, clearly noticing the discontent on Veronica’s face.

“Oh, yeah…it’s okay, Archie. It’s actually _really_ great to see you. I filled Greta in on the surprise, by the way.”

Veronica looked out of the passenger window of the truck as Archie and Greta caught up, chatting away about their trip. It was getting dark and there was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. It glistened under the moonlight, making her think of her new bra and panty set. She texted Jughead but she hadn’t gotten a response yet. She hoped he would text back quickly, she wanted to see him as soon as she could.

It felt as though they had been driving in the truck forever when Archie finally pulled up Veronica’s long driveway, stopping in front of the front door of her cabin.

“I’m going to stay with Archie tonight since we’re flying out in the morning.” Greta said as she and Archie helped Veronica get her bags.

She gave Veronica a hug before climbing back into the cab of Archie’s truck.

“Have fun! Love you both!” Veronica said before heading into her house.

Apart of her had hoped she would walk into the cabin to find Jughead waiting for her, but his motorcycle nor his truck were out front.

She tried texting him again, and after another 15 minutes, she called, only to be met by his voicemail.

“I’ve put your luggage in your room, Veronica. Welcome home.” Dex told her as he adjusted his tie.

She had never seen him so dressed up before.

“Heading out for the night?” She asked, though it was obvious that even her house manager had plans of his own.

“Yep, the whole staff is getting together. Would you like to come with? I would have asked you sooner but we all kind of figured you and Jughead had plans.”

Veronica shook her head.

“Sounds fun, but yeah, I _think_ I have plans…kind of not sure.”

Dex gave her an awkward smile, as if he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Well, if you change your mind, we’ll be at the Pembrooke Bar.”

Veronica nodded before heading up to her room, checking her phone constantly, but still nothing.

So, she decided to take a shower, changing into her new lingerie, checking her phone again.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater and fixed her hair and makeup. Finally, she called Jughead again, but still no answer.

“Fuck, Jug. Where the _hell_ are you?” She said aloud as she tossed her phone onto her bed, getting angry and upset by how her Valentine’s Day was turning out.

It was getting later, and she wasn’t sure if she should be worried or pissed off.

Veronica decided to grab a glass of wine, heading to her kitchen when her phone finally chimed.

_Meet me in the greenhouse._

She breathed a sigh of relief. It was Jughead.

\---

Jughead had everything ready, now he just had to wait for Veronica to find him.

He’d set up everything in between the four fruit trees inside the expansive greenhouse. A nighttime Valentine’s Day picnic for the two of them, complete with a large blanket and throw pillows laid out over the ground, a basket full of food and champagne, and white lights strung on the trees.

Now he just needed his girl to join him.

Jughead was relieved that he had gotten it all done, even after having stopped by Sweetwater Pub after work. But when he noticed that the only people from work who had made it out for drinks was himself and Laura, he had bolted out of there immediately.

He had no interest in the newspaper office assistant, but he understood that she was lonely. Regardless, he didn’t want to stick around and be put in a situation that he knew Veronica would be hurt by.

“Sorry, Laura, but I need to leave.”

He’d given no explanation, he had just left.

There was only one woman he cared about spending Valentine’s with. So when he heard Veronica calling his name, trying to locate where he was within the greenhouse, his pulse began to race out of control. This was it.

“Follow the lights!” He shouted, smiling nervously when she suddenly appeared.

She looked remarkable as always, especially with the way her face lit up when she saw Jughead and the surprise he had made just for her.

“Oh wow…” She said with a sigh as she looked up at the sparkling trees.

“What is all this?”

Jughead smiled as he stepped towards her and took her hand in his, still not sure how forward he could be when it came to touching her. He knew Veronica had felt a freedom and a peace after Adrian’s conviction but he wasn’t yet sure just how that might affect his physical relationship with her.

Regardless, all he really cared about was just being with Veronica in whatever capacity he could be with her.

He gazed into her eyes, apprehension suddenly melting away. Everything he wanted to say to her seemed so easy to do now.

“I don’t know, I just thought maybe we could celebrate Valentine’s Day in...in the place where I fell in love with you.”

Veronica stared at him, processing what he had just said, and before he could say anything else, she had grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hard.

The ferocity in the way her mouth had claimed his eventually eased into sultry, submissive kisses, their mouths opening to welcome long, languid strokes of their tongues against each other’s. Jughead suddenly realized that he was gripping her waist in his hands and she didn’t seem to mind at all, not a bit of tension in her body at the contact. So he pulled her into a tighter embrace, his mouth still against hers, and she melted into him, making his heart roar in his chest. This was what he’d wanted without even realizing it. Veronica yielding to his touch. He pulled away briefly so he could look in her eyes, making sure she was okay.

She gazed at him rapturously.

“I love you too.” She said before brushing her lips against his again, wanting more.

Jughead winced as he kissed her, aching with how in love he was. It didn’t seem real. He threaded his hands in her dark hair as she slid her arms from around his neck and down to his jeans. His breath hitched in his throat as she began to unbutton them slowly.

She pulled away, her lips swollen and red, smiling seductively as she reached inside and touched him, making him groan from the contact.

“I want this.” She said, her voice low with lust.

Jughead picked her up, her bottom firm in his hands as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kicked off his shoes before stepping onto the blanket, and lay her down on top of it. He leaned over, hungrily craving her as she began to undo her own jeans.

“Are you sure?” He asked hesitantly, praying she would say yes.

Veronica nodded.

“I am _so_ ready, Jug. And I can prove it.”

He watched as she pulled off her jeans and then her sweater, revealing a sparkling green bra and a tiny pair of panties. He was utterly speechless as his eyes raked over her body in the racy lingerie.

“Holy fuck…Veronica…you wore this for _me_?”

Veronica chuckled, fully enjoying his reaction as he quickly removed his own clothes, not letting another second go by.

He lay on the blanket next to her, pulling her into his arms before burying his face into her neck, smelling her, tasting her, kissing the smooth column of warm skin until he was kissing her shoulder, removing the bra strap as his lips traveled.

She sighed so blissfully that he almost came right then, growling with the need to hold back.

Veronica rolled her body so she was now on top of him, his back supported by a stack of pillows so he could watch as she unclipped the front of the bra. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her bare breasts, so perfect and plump and ready to be devoured like the apples in the tree that hung over them.

“Oh my _God_ …this is incredible.” He moaned as he palmed a breast in each hand, his thumbs moving over her hard nipples in small, gentle circles.

He couldn’t help but think about how a 17-year-old Jughead Jones would have reacted to being with Veronica Lodge like this. As much as he had disliked her a lot of the time, he wouldn’t have hated seeing her naked and wanting him. It was surreal to be experiencing it now, and there was no way he could contain his excitement and disbelief. He hadn’t known what he was missing, and he thanked the stars above for allowing her to come back into his life in a whole a new way.

“That feels…so _good_ …” She whimpered.

She ground her body against his cock, the friction of her panties making him painfully hard.

“Please, Veronica…” He murmured, desperate to be inside her already.

He couldn’t wait much longer or he would explode.

Veronica smiled before moving her hand down between them, pushing the thong to the side before taking him into her hand.

She bit her bottom lip, gazing at him alluringly as she guided him into her.

“Oh... _God_!” She yelped once he was snugly sheathed inside of her tight core.

“Fuck!” He cried out as she began to rock her body on top of his so urgently, he couldn’t help but grab onto her hips to help her get as deep as possible.

He looked up at her, hoping the force of his hands hadn’t scared her, but she was smiling, murmuring his name in between pleasured moans.

He sat up, shifting even deeper inside of her, making her yelp gleefully, her body now against his, her breasts pressing into his chest.

“You’re a goddamn dream, Veronica.” He murmured in her ear as he cupped her cheek in one hand while the other held her waist.

He sucked at her neck, licking each mark he left as she continued to move her hips on top of him, panting breathlessly from how relentless she made love to him. Years of pent up sexual frustration were being spent on Jughead, and he couldn’t have been happier as he whispered in her ear between feverish moans.

“Fuck… _yes_ …baby…you make me want to come…” He sighed.

Veronica chuckled.

“Don’t come yet, baby…I don’t want to stop...you feel so good, Jughead…so _fucking_ good.”

But it was when she said things like that that made him grimace with desire, knowing he had to wait, but not sure how long he could go. Sex had never been this good before, never so unabashed, hot, and wild.

Veronica was blowing his mind, and she had been worth the wait.

He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable but he couldn’t hold back anymore with how bad he wanted to be on top of her. So he carefully lay her down on her back as he pulled out, watching her closely, but seeing nothing but love and carnal need in her eyes.

“Make me come again, Jones, and I’ll let you come too.” She said as she reached for him, wanting him back inside of her.

Jughead smirked roguishly, and kissed her breasts before plowing into her, determined to make her come for him again. The way she dug her nails into the skin of his biceps made him roll his hips slow and deliberately, making her gasp his name.

“Oh… _God_ …Jughead…yes… _yes_ ….fuck yes…”

It was nearly impossible to keep up the leisurely assault on her dripping wet core when he looked at her gorgeous face, her half-lidded gaze on him, the sly smile on her face.

“God…you’re so hot…” She sighed before grasping his neck, pulling him down so his lips could find hers.

She kissed him urgently, with sweltering open mouth kisses that made him pump harder, faster into her until they were both grunting for release.

Jughead couldn’t hold back any longer as he shoved himself into her as hard and as deep as he could, their shouts echoing through the greenhouse before Jughead collapsed onto the blanket next to her, immediately pulling Veronica’s sweat-soaked body into his arms.

Her heart beat hard against his as he kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips, her chin and back to her lips.

“Jug…you fixed me…” She whispered against his lips as tears glistened in her eyes.

Jughead shook his head.

“Shhh…no, baby…you were never broken…”

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

“You’re shivering.” Jughead said softly as he grabbed a nearby throw blanket and wrapped it around Veronica.

She smiled at him, completely enamored by the man who had finally made her want sex again.

“I’m not cold. I think by body is just in shock.” She replied with a chuckle.

Jughead let out a laugh.

“That’s a new one. I don’t think I’ve ever done _that_ to a woman before.”

Veronica kissed him sweetly, unable to stop smiling at how blissed out she felt.

Jughead had been better than she had even been able to imagine. No wonder Betty had taken so long to cut him off, and no wonder Nancy had tried to hold onto him so tight.

Jughead was extraordinary.

“There are no words to describe what you just did to my body, Jughead Jones. But thank you _very_ much.” She said as she touched his cheek, kissing his lips softly.

She couldn’t get enough of him.

“I love you.”

Jughead grinned from ear to ear.

“It’s wild hearing you say that to me.” He said as he played with a strand of her hair.

“I love you too, Princess.”

They were quiet, just gazing at each other in between warm, tender kisses. This was exactly what she had been dreaming of, and it was actually happening.

“So you fell in love with me in the greenhouse? When I was all sweaty and gross?” She asked with an embarrassed blush.

Jughead smiled.

“You’re _never_ gross, and I like it when you’re sweaty.” He replied with a teasing grin.

“But yes, I think I fell in love without even realizing it after that first time I saw you with your hands buried in worm compost.”

Veronica burst into giggles.

“Oh gross!” She yelped as she covered her face with her hand.

“Let me guess, you fell in love with me the day I threw Robert out of your house.” Jughead said with a growl.

Veronica shook her head.

“No, I think it might have been after you broke that wine glass at my Christmas party and bought me a replacement. Something about an asshole, yet apologetic, Jughead just turns me on.”

They both burst into laughter at the absurdity at how crazy their dynamic had always been. But it was what it was. They had met their match with each other, and there was no going back.

“I was almost mad at you tonight when you weren’t returning my calls or texts.” She said as she mock scowled at him.

Jughead chuckled.

“I know, but I knew getting you a little fired up would make the surprise even more worth it. I had told your staff, and swore them to secrecy by telling them I’d pay their bar tab tonight.”

Veronica sighed as she rested her head on Jughead’s chest.

“You’re a sneaky one, Jones. I should have known.”

Jughead stroked her hair lovingly, and she basked in the sound of his heartbeat.

The night was perfect, and everything she had wanted. She never would have guessed that she would ever fall in love with Jughead Jones, and that he would be so incredibly romantic, and love her back so fiercely that she wanted to cry.

This was everything she had been wanting and waiting for, but never imagining she would ever have. She didn’t have the words to tell Jughead how grateful she was to him, and how much she loved him. She could only show him, and she would do everything she could to make him happy.

“Veronica?” Jughead said, breaking the silence.

“Yes?” She sighed lazily, enjoying their sated state.

“Would you put that bra back on? I really want to take it off of you again.”

Veronica chuckled as she sat up and smiled at him.

“ _Anything_ for you, handsome.”

\---

“Mmm… _yes_ …Oh…Jug…”

Veronica’s breathless voice saying his name was Jughead’s new favorite thing as he tasted her, his tongue gliding along her core in soft, slick licks.

God she tasted good.

His hair was fisted in her hands as she arched her back, groaning as he continued to hold her hips, keeping her in place so he could keep lapping and sucking, kissing and licking her folds until she was a withering mess.

Making her come was his only goal.

They’d been like this for hours, and he knew her body was exhausted, so was his, but he wasn’t letting up. He was addicted to her.

Veronica yelped loudly, indicating she had reached her climax again and Jughead smiled to himself as he peppered kisses back up her body, his attention focusing on her breasts as he kissed each pink tip. She pushed forward, wanting more of her breast in his mouth and he obliged by swirling his tongue against each perfect bud, his teeth dragging against each one.

“Oh…shit…” She sighed before he left her gorgeous tits so he could kiss her mouth, his tongue demanding access, Veronica granting it to him by plunging her tongue into his mouth in a searing kiss.

“Fuck me.” She mumbled as she bucked her hips into him, searching for his cock.

She was so tight as he pushed himself into her, gripping his cock, filling her to the brim. He’d never fucked someone so hard before, and Veronica took it all greedily, falling apart underneath him.

He was right there with her, so turned on, so hot for her that he couldn’t hold back. He was falling over the edge of no return, his body shuddering on top of hers as they came together.

Jughead was ready to go all night, and he had a very willing partner.

“You want more, baby?” He growled in her ear, taking her earlobe into his mouth while his hand stroked her, making her wet for him again.

Veronica nodded, grabbing his ass for emphasis.

So Jughead got hard again, almost immediately. He kissed along her neck, leaving feather light kisses on her hot skin. He continued to rub her clit, his touch making her whimper softly. It was so easy to pleasure her, and he would never underestimate what his hands could do. He thanked God he was able to use them on her. When he hadn’t been allowed to, it had been so difficult, but he wanted to give Veronica whatever she wanted. Now there were no limits, she wanted it all. Hard, soft, sweet, rough, the sex was all over the place and Veronica was into every single bit of it.

Jughead was in heaven.

Especially when Veronica’s palmed his cock, working his hard erection, her soft hand on him was magical and he groaned at the feel of her touch.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jughead sighed as he gazed at her.

With that, Veronica rolled on top of him, her long, raven hair flowing over her shoulders. She ran her hands through it, pulling it back, exposing her breasts. She licked her lips before flashing him an erotic smile.

She lifted her hips just enough so she could sink back down onto him achingly slow, encasing him within her. She closed her eyes, a pleasured sigh leaving her lips as she rolled her hips on top of him, riding him, her hands on his chest as he lay on the blanket, enjoying the show.

“Holy fuck…you’re incredible…” He growled as she leaned back, working him from another angle, making him crazy.

“I could make love to you forever, Jughead Jones.” She replied as her hand clutched her breast, her eyes locking on his before she was biting her lip, coming hard around his cock once again.

And that was all it took to send Jughead over again.

\---

“We should eat something.” Veronica said with a chuckle as she and Jughead tried to catch their breath.

Jughead nodded in agreement.

“Well, I did happen to make us a couple of sandwiches and another special surprise.” He said as he sat up and pulled the picnic basket over to them.

Veronica sat up too, grabbing her bra and snapping it back on.

“ _Another_ surprise? Jughead, you’re too much. I’ve been beyond spoiled already.”

It was true, she couldn’t believe everything Jughead had done, how incredible he’d been ever since she’d walked into the greenhouse and stumbled upon his beautiful Valentine’s Day surprise for her. He had made her feel deeply loved and so safe, two gifts she had never known she’d needed so badly.

She watched as he pulled out two champagne flutes, and then a bottle with the label hidden.

“I’ve been working on something with Rick and Terry, and it’s finally ready just in time for Valentine’s Day.”

Veronica watched as Jughead turned the bottle to show her the bright green and purple label.

“VL Champagne…Jughead…you made me my _own_ champagne?”

She couldn’t contain her excitement. It was something she hadn’t even been able to get around to doing, not when her schedule had been so crazy and so many other projects had taken precedent. What Jughead had done had been an enormous feat that she would never be able to thank him enough for.

“You like it?” He asked, needing reassurance that he had done something right.

Veronica nodded as she threw her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips.

“Oh, Jug! This is amazing! I’m…I’m _overwhelmed_! How more wonderful can you possibly be?” She asked as she gazed at him.

Jughead chuckled.

“Well, you haven’t tried it yet. It might be complete shit. Granted, I’m no champagne connoisseur, but I liked what I’d tried during the taste tests. But it’s _your_ opinion that matters most, my love.”

Veronica shook her head.

“I’m sure it’s delicious.” She replied as Jughead handed her a glass.

And it was. The bubbly drink was smooth, crisp, and full of flavor as she drank her first sip.

“You nailed it, Juggy.” She said beaming, so in love with him it was otherworldly.

Jughead poured himself a glass, nodding at what he tasted.

“Yeah, not bad for my first time making champagne.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Vineyard life serves you well.”

Jughead nodded as he took her hand in his.

“It does…this whole way of life has become something really important to me, Veronica. To the point that I’ve even renamed my paper, and it will be all about how to take care of ourselves by taking care of the earth. I told you a while ago that I would tell the world that you have inspired me, and now I am.”

Veronica could feel tears welling in her eyes. She knew she had changed many lives for the better by creating Greenlodge, Inc. She knew she had helped and inspired thousands. But there was something about having inspired Jughead that meant more to her than anything.

And in turn, he had changed her life too. She felt like a brand new woman, not just because he’d been there for her, but because he had believed her and believed _in_ her, no matter what.

“When you say things like that, it just makes me want to skip eating.” She replied as she crawled over to him and climbed onto his lap.

She took a sip from the glass of champagne in his hand before pressing her mouth to his, sharing the champagne with him as it dripped down their chins. Jughead poured what was left over her breasts, lapping it up as he lay her down on the blanket.

Veronica sighed with passion, her hands in his hair as his mouth moved down to her belly. Jughead knew exactly what she wanted more of and so willingly gave it to her.

More than anything, she didn’t want the most incredible night of her life to end, and yet, she couldn’t wait to see what all the days ahead would hold.

\---

It was late morning when Veronica and Jughead stepped out of the shower in her bathroom and proceeded to get dressed, occasionally so distracted by each other that they would find themselves kissing and holding each other for longer than planned before doing their best to get back to reality for a bit.

The night before had been a game changer for them, and they were now fully into a real relationship, giving each other all of themselves. Jughead was still floored by it all. His life had seemed to do a complete 180 since December. He never thought he would be this satisfied, this content, this in love.

He had decided to write a 7th addition to his article series on Veronica, to tell her story up to now, and maybe even sprinkle in the fact that the interview had led to something much more than some interesting articles.

So, as usual, they sat in Veronica’s living room, Jughead’s tape recorder clicked on while he jotted notes in between questions.

“And how to do you feel about Adrian’s sentencing? Do you think 75 years is fair?”

Veronica sighed as she thought about Jughead’s question.

“Yes and no. I mean, 75 years is a long time, he’ll be 105-years-old before he gets out, but at the same time, there’s never really an appropriate punishment for what he did to me and all the other women he raped. Even death isn’t good enough punishment for him. Even a lifetime in hell isn’t good enough of a punishment.”

Jughead’s heart still broke in two when Veronica spoke about what had happened to her at the hands of a violent predator. He would do anything to take it all away for her, but all he could do was love her and hope that it helped repair some of the damage that had been done.

“Do you plan to keep in touch with Adrian’s other victims? The ones you know about?”

Veronica nodded.

“Absolutely. It’s a strange sort of sisterhood you wish you didn’t have to ever be a part of, but because you are, you’re glad to at least know that there are other people that understand what you’ve been through. I’m thankful for each one of them, and I hope I will get many opportunities to spend time with them all.”

She sighed as she grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the corners of her eyes. But Jughead could tell that her tears weren’t necessarily due to sadness. Her tears represented having come through something traumatic only to find some good in it on the other side.

“And how do you feel now…about having found love after thinking it would never happen for you after the rape?” He asked hesitantly, trying not to be embarrassed by his own question but really wanting the answer.

Veronica smiled, shaking her head.

“Going to force me to talk about falling for you, huh?”

Jughead nodded.

“It wouldn’t look right if I was the one to boast about my greatest accomplishment. It’s better if it comes from the source.” He replied with a crooked grin on his face.

Veronica let out a laugh.

“Oh really? Your _greatest_ accomplishment? I think you’ve had greater feats than me being in love with you.”

Jughead shrugged.

“Maybe, but it’s this particular accomplishment that means the most to me.”

Veronica rolled her eyes teasingly before answering.

“I’d say it’s absolutely _indescribable_ how wonderful it feels to be in love with the most handsome, intelligent, sexy, talented, badass, compassionate man ever to walk the earth. And the fact that he loves me too? Well, it’s the icing on the very delicious cake that is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.”

Jughead’s heart thundered hard in his chest. He still couldn’t believe this was his life, that Veronica Lodge was his.

“That was the most _perfect_ answer. You make me sound amazing.” He replied as he pulled her to him, wrapping Veronica up in his arms, kissing her forehead.

“Whatever it takes to sell some papers, right?” She teased.

Jughead tickled her side, making her yelp.

“Very funny, but of _course_ I want to bank off of my relationship. That’s just good business, baby.”

Veronica shook her head as she cupped his face in her hands.

“You’re terrible. I should make you replant the sweet potato patch for that.”

Jughead clicked off his tape recorder before resuming the kisses he was compelled to plant along her neck, her cheek, her lips.

“Hey, you know what would be fun to do right now?” She asked him quietly in between the soft sweeps of their lips on each other’s.

Jughead chuckled.

“Yeah, I think I have an idea.” He replied with a sexy grin.

Veronica laughed.

“Yes, that _would_ be fun, but I was thinking something more along the lines of going for a ride. You know, like I’ve seen other Serpent couples do.”

Jughead brushed her cheek with his hand before twirling a piece of her hair around his finger.

“I love that idea. But don’t be mad when I go faster than you.”

Veronica smirked.

“Oh, I won’t.”

\---

Veronica laughed to herself as she sped past Jughead as they rode down the winding streets of Evergreen Forrest. It was warmer than usual for February and the sun was shining brightly as they drove their motorcycles.

It had been a while since Veronica had last ridden her Harley Davidson Sportster. It was a smaller bike but it packed a powerful punch, and she had been riding it ever since she’d joined the Serpents after FP had given her advice on what bikes would be worth her purchase.

Riding a motorcycle wasn’t something she had ever imagined doing prior to becoming a member of a gang, but once she’d gotten the hang of riding, she’d been hooked.

And riding with Jughead was something she’d been wanting to do ever since he’d first pulled up on his own bike back when they’d first started their interview series.

She couldn’t see his face with his helmet on, but she knew he was smiling to see how she was giving him some competition.

When they finally arrived at the Whyte Wyrm to grab a drink and make their debut as a new couple, Jughead grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

“You think you’re pretty cool, huh?” Jughead said with a flirty smirk.

Veronica chuckled.

“I _am_ , though. Don’t be mad just because you couldn’t catch up.” She told him, her hands on his chest.

She could feel his heart pounding under her fingertips, and it brought a smile to her face. And when he spoke to her, she was sure she would melt away on the spot.

“You’re so fucking incredible, Veronica Lodge.”

He kissed her then, long and deep and in front of everyone.

It was pure bliss.

“Oh my God, you’re totally _cheating_!” Veronica yelped as she and Jughead played a game of darts with Toni and Fangs, downing another round of drinks.

It felt good to be out and living life after so long of burying herself in her work, trying to block out the pain in her life. So unexpectedly, Jughead had made life good again.

“I’m not! My foot was clearly behind the line.” Jughead argued back.

Even arguing with him was fun, though nowadays the banter was a lot less acerbic and way more flirtatious than it had been back in high school.

“Some things never change.” Toni said with a shake of her head before taking a sip of her beer.

“I give them a month, at _most_.” Fangs chimed in teasingly.

Jughead and Veronica flashed a glare at their friend before turning back to his cutthroat dart game. But it wasn’t long before Jughead won.

“You know what _that_ means.” Jughead said to Veronica, a smug smile on his face.

Veronica chuckled.

“Yeah, so we should grab an Uber and get out of here.”

Jughead grabbed her by the hand and guided her out of the bar and into the brisk, night air, backing her up against the outside brick wall of the bar, kissing her feverishly and relentlessly until their ride arrived.

And his kiss was complete perfection. She never would have known how good he was if it hadn’t been for the day he’d pretended to be her boyfriend. That sweet kiss he’d left on her lips had haunted her, making her want so much more. And now she had gotten what she had wanted, with so many bonuses in between.

The Uber driver honked impatiently, waiting for the loved-up couple to get in already.

“My place is closer.” Jughead panted in her ear, desperate to have her.

Veronica’s pulse raced. Jughead seemed to want her all the time, as much as possible. It was a feeling she relished.

They didn’t care about their motorcycles as they climbed into the car, Jughead and Veronica knew they would be in good hands. All she cared about was being alone with Jughead for a second night into this new territory they had entered into. It was unbelievable and wonderful and she didn’t think she had ever been happier.

“So where do you keep your beanie?” Veronica asked as she and Jughead lay in his bed after a passionate and raucous romp.

She had noticed that Jughead never wore the knit hat anymore, and she couldn’t help but be curious as to why.

Jughead chuckled.

“I almost always have it in my bag or my pocket. It still goes with me everywhere, I just don’t feel the need to wear it as much. But if you want me to wear it again, I will.” He replied as he smiled at her.

Veronica sighed.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing it on you every so often, for old time’s sake. It was really cute how you wore it every single day.”

Jughead laughed.

“Did you just admit you thought I was cute in high school?”

Veronica nodded.

“Yes, and I feel no shame in it.”

Jughead kissed the top of her head.

“I thought you were pretty foxy, too. I think a part of my irritation with you had to do with how beautiful I thought you were.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Same.” She replied, beyond glad that she and Jughead could talk to each other so candidly.

It was still so surreal, being like this with someone after so many years of thinking she was done, on her own, that love was for other people and not her. She never would have imagined she’d fall into something again, something so powerful, and with someone she never could have anticipated.

She would cherish this, and protect it at all costs. And she knew Jughead would do the same.

\---

Jughead sat at his desk on his laptop before clicking the icon on his _Green Review_ website, officially posting his final article on Veronica Lodge, the youngest, female self-made millionaire in history.

He smiled to himself as he looked over at his bed. Veronica was asleep, wrapped up peacefully in his sheets, naked and gorgeous and all his.

When he’d started his journalistic journey with her, he never imagined it would end up this way. He remembered how it had felt when the stirrings of attraction for her had begun to creep up on him, he remembered how he knew he couldn’t commit to Nancy when his heart was being pulled toward someone else, someone absolutely remarkable.

He remembered back when he had told Veronica that being shortsighted wasn’t going to get him what he wanted. What he had been talking about was her. He knew if he didn’t get real with himself, didn’t own up to his shit, that he would never get to be in the place he was now, that he would never get his chance to be with Veronica Lodge.

So he had put in the time and the work, and it had all been so much easier than he thought it would be, and he knew it was because of how bad he wanted the life he was now creating for himself, with so much of Veronica’s help in building it.

The thousands of hits he’d gotten on the online posting of his last Veronica article in just the past few minutes still made his head spin. What a difference from the first article to now. He had grown his empire, he had made changes he was passionate about, he had changed his attitude, he had grown up and become a better man. And his prize for all of that was the love of the woman asleep in his bed right at that moment.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed with a text.

_That was beautiful, Juggy. I’m proud of you and happy for you. I fully support you and Veronica._

It was a text from Betty, obviously having already read the piece.

_Thank you, Betts. I know I failed you so many times, and I’m forever sorry._

He replied, hoping Betty really did know how sorry he was for what he had put her through, for how much of a disappointment he had been.

_It’s okay. You needed a new motivation, something to help you find the person I knew you could be. Just don’t fuck this up, lol_

Jughead chuckled at her response. He certainly didn’t plan on fucking up again.

He knew the article series had ended, but his life with Veronica had just begun. It was scary and new, and presented a whole set of obstacles that he didn’t know how they would navigate through, but he was willing to do whatever he had to do in order to make things work, and to make things last, because Veronica was someone he was ready to go through the rest of life with.

“I know you can’t run your company from your cabin in the woods forever…is it wrong that I’m nervous about that?” He’d asked her before she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Jughead was feeling incredibly insecure, but he knew he needed to talk to her about what their future might look like going forward. He just needed reassurance that they could make things work.

“You’re not wrong at all…I’m nervous too. Things get a lot busier for me in the spring and summer, since those are the best times to build the greenhouses and start the planting. But…I’m going to be delegating a lot of responsibilities to my staff. It’s time I stop burying myself in my work so much.”

She sighed as she sat up to look at him.

“I stayed so busy for so long, just as a means to escape all the heartache in my life. The memories of my rape, the shitty relationship with my parents, the fact that I didn’t think I could ever be in a relationship again. Loading up my schedule seemed to be my only way to cope by just not being able to think about those things. But…that’s changed.”

She kissed him softly before continuing.

“I want this to work, and it will work if we want it to. We can work around our schedules, we can travel together, I can be in Riverdale more. We’re both our own bosses, and there’s an advantage to that.” Veronica said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes, smiling brightly at him.

“Oh, my sweet love, this is _so_ meant to be and it’s not ending anytime soon. Do you trust me?”

Jughead smiled and nodded as he gazed at her.

“I trust you.”

And he did, because if she was willing to do whatever she could to make it work just as much as he was, then he had faith they could make it.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Veronica was sweaty and exhausted after spending hours working in the greenhouse, making sure she had done everything on her list.

Jughead was at work at his newspaper offices, but had promised to come by later. There was a snowstorm approaching, and she was looking forward to hunkering down with her man, taste testing her wine line and new champagne before sending off samples for a test group.

Once the test results came in, they could make any tweaks necessary before starting production on the line, then they could finally get the Greenlodge, Inc. wine and champagne brand to retailers.

Veronica was hopeful that her venture into the wine world would be a hit, and she was excited but also cautious. At least the champagne Jughead had created was amazing, and she could never thank him enough for his help, but she was definitely going to try to thank him as best she could once he came over.

Getting a little tipsy before a night of making love sounded like a fun way to keep cover from what was likely to be the final snowstorm of winter. Especially when she had that black nighty from Paris still in her drawer that she had promised to wear for Jughead after she had shown it to him the night before she left for Philly.

Her heart fluttered wildly at the thought of Jughead, so she quickly finished up her last task before closing up the greenhouse for the night and heading into the cabin so she could shower.

After blowing out her hair, putting on some makeup and slipping on the nighty underneath a dark purple sweater dress, she went down to the kitchen to cook dinner for herself and Jughead.

She was in the middle of chopping up carrots for her famous vegetable stew when her phone buzzed, signaling a text. It was Greta. She had texted a picure of herself and Archie drinking some fruity cocktails, sunglasses on and big smiles on their faces.

Veronica chuckled.

_So glad you two are having fun! I miss you both!_

She texted back, unable to stop smiling at how happy her two friends looked.

It was about time that she and Greta had both found happiness with wonderful men. Veronica hadn’t at all expected it when she had mentioned spending the holidays at her cabin in Riverdale to Greta. The two had almost planned a trip to Aspen, but Veronica had wanted more privacy than what Aspen could give and had made the decision to give Riverdale a chance. And now she thanked God that she had, and that Jughead had decided to crash her Christmas party.

That’s where it had all began, after all. It was still so unreal.

But when the doorbell rang, signaling Jughead’s promised arrival, she ran to it excitedly, swinging it open to see Jughead on the other side, looking heartbreakingly handsome and carrying a bouquet of white peonies.

“Hey you.” He said as he handed her the gorgeous flowers before leaning down to kiss her, his lips warm and soft against her own.

“It smells amazing in here.”

Veronica smiled.

“That’s because I’m making you dinner. So I hope you’re hungry.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Baby, I’m _always_ hungry when it comes to you.”

Veronica shook her head.

“Oh, that’s right. How could I forget? Jughead Jones is always hungry, period. Good thing too because I have something _very_ special for dessert.” She replied as she lifted up her dress to show him the nighty.

Jughead’s eyes widened with surprise before a carnal look covered his face.

“Oh… _damn_ , baby.” He growled as he reached for her.

But Veronica moved away quickly.

“Nuh-uh-uh…not until _after_ dinner.” She said seductively as she led Jughead into the kitchen.

They sat on the stools at her kitchen counter, no tape recorder anymore as they talked, no note-taking, no tears. As much as Veronica had been glad to share her story with Jughead, it had also been one of the most difficult things she had ever done, but she was glad she had told it all, that it couldn’t be disputed because it was all her own words that had then been put out there by Jughead.

She was forever grateful that he had asked her to do the interview, that he had convinced her that her voice needed to be heard. She had been so reluctant at first, but her instincts had told her to trust Jughead, and she was thankful that she had.

The feedback had been overwhelmingly positive. She had received so many encouraging messages from friends and business associates, even from some of the foreign leaders she had worked with and families she had helped through her company.

There had been some naysayers, some people that just wanted to dislike her for the sake of disliking her, who wanted to tear her down for their own agendas, but she had ignored her haters. Those people didn’t matter to her, not when she had Jughead in her corner.

“So what’s your schedule like for March?” Jughead asked her while they ate and chatted about their day.

Veronica scrunched up her nose as she checked the calendar on her phone.

“Well, I have a trip to Honduras planned so we can start surveying where to build my first mega greenlodge. We’re planning on building a replica of the greenhouse that I have here.” She said, pointing in the direction of where her greenhouse stood outside, her pride and joy.

Jughead gave her a concerned look.

“Honduras, huh? That can be a rough country. Beautiful place, but has a very high crime rate. You really need to take extra precautions. Keeping you as safe as possible is my main priority in life.”

Veronica smiled warmly at her sweet boyfriend.

“Is that your way of asking if you can go with me?” She replied, having already planned on seeing if he would want to join her on the trip.

Jughead nodded.

“Basically, yeah.”

Veronica was relieved. She hadn’t wanted to leave him so soon, not when things had just gotten started between them.

“I’d love that, Juggy.” She replied as she took his hand in hers.

Jughead grinned from ear to ear.

“And while we’re there, I can do a write up on your process of picking locations and how construction begins. Great press for you and great content for my paper.”

Veronica nodded in agreement. She loved the way his mind worked.

“After Honduras is a trip to Tahiti. I don’t want to ask you to have to leave for too long…so I understand if you can’t—“

But before she could finish, he stopped her.

“Veronica, I can write and keep up with my staff from anywhere. I want to come with you as much as I can.”

Veronica sighed.

“Are you sure?”

Jughead nodded emphatically.

“Absolutely. Besides, Laura can run the daily activities of the office better than I can anyway.”

Veronica frowned at the mention of Jughead’s pretty office manager.

Jughead chuckled.

“Stop, Veronica. You know I only want you.” He said as he cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb stroking her bottom lip.

She knew he was telling the truth, but a little jealousy didn’t hurt.

“Regardless, dinner is over.” She replied flatly as she got up from her stool.

“Veronica…please. I would never do anything…” His voice trailed off when Veronica crooked her finger for him to follow her.

Her jealously only made her want to show him how much she wanted him. So as they took the stairs up to her bedroom, she slipped off the sweater dress and left it laying in the hallway before reaching her door and pushing it open.

She closed the door behind her and pushed Jughead down onto her bed with a smirk.

“Dinner is over and it’s time for dessert.”

\---

“I read your article today…” Veronica panted breathlessly as she moved her hips in lazy circles on top of Jughead, her body bathed in candlelight.

Jughead bit his lip at how good she felt, and begged his body to not come yet, though it was getting more and more difficult when she was so perfect at working his cock.

“It was…wonderful…”

Jughead smiled. It had felt like a victory to end the article the way he had, with the confession that he had fallen in love with Veronica Lodge just the way the rest of the world had, only he was the one that got to take her out on dates and hold her late at night.

And the uproar of excited feedback had been unexpected but welcome. The world seemed to be rooting for him and Veronica, thought he knew that their relationship wouldn’t be like most. They were going to have challenges that most couples wouldn’t have to face, but Jughead was ready to take them on, and he knew Veronica was too.

“Mmm…glad you…liked it…” Jughead grunted, grabbing her ass as she continued to grind her hips against his.

She leaned down to kiss him, her breasts pushing against his chest, making his cock twitch inside of her, and without warning, he rolled over so he was now on top, thrusting hard and deep into her until she was whimpering his name, her core tightening as she came hard around his cock.

“I fucking _loved_ it…” She sighed, her voice dripping with sex to the point that Jughead exploded inside of her, shuddering from his release before holding her close, both out of breath and sweat soaked from the intensity of their love-making.

He could never get tired of this, and he still couldn’t quite believe that this was his reality.

His heart thumped when Veronica gazed at him amorously before kissing his lips and getting up from the bed.

She walked to her bathroom and flipped on the light, but no lights came on.

“Hm, I guess the electricity is out.” She said as she attempted to turn on a lamp by her bed.

Jughead sat up and looked around.

“I thought the solar panels would prevent you from being affected by a blackout.” He asked, confused.

Veronica sighed.

“Well, all the backup energy that’s stored goes to the generators for the greenhouse, not the main house. But with the storms this winter, we haven’t had any issues with the power going out.”

Jughead got up from the bed and began to dress.

“Where are you going?” Veronica asked, a disappointed look on her face that Jughead was out of her bed and putting clothes on.

“I’m going to go check and see if I can fix it.” He said with a confident smirk.

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Of course you are. Just leave it, Jug. We can take advantage of the dark and keep each other warm.”

Jughead’s whole body melted at her words, but his need to be the hero would make her thank you worth it.

So Veronica relented, got dressed, and joined him as they walked carefully down the steps with flashlights.

“I’ll go check the breaker box.” He told her before heading towards the utility room of the cabin.

“And I’ll start a fire in the fireplace. I think this might be the first time my fire has been out all winter.”

Jughead smiled.

“I think so too, but I’ll be glad to light your other fire later.” He replied with a wink.

Veronica groaned at the bad joke, but smiled before heading into the living room to get a fire going in the fireplace.

He would try to fix the power problem, and if not, he and Veronica would ride out the rest of the storm alone together, under her covers.

After all, he would always be warm as long as she was near.

\---

Veronica smiled to herself as she knelt down to place kindling into the fireplace with balls of old newspaper. As she lit the kindling and placed logs on top, she stood up and proudly admired her work.

“Looks great, Veronica.”

Veronica suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as a chill swept down her spine.

That wasn’t Jughead’s voice.

Her heart thundered in her ears as if her whole body had become one big heartbeat of complete terror.

She whipped around to see Robert standing in the middle of her living room.

“Holy shit, Robert, what the _hell_ are you doing in my house?” She asked, somehow hoping that he would have a logical explanation for why he was in her home and that it wasn’t just because he had lost his mind.

Robert shrugged.

“No one answered when I knocked…the door was unlocked so I let myself in.”

Veronica shut her eyes. Of all nights to give her staff the night off, of course it would be the night that Robert decided to return, and with an alarming look in his eyes as he stared at her.

“You didn’t answer my question, why are you here?” She asked, hoping to God he didn’t hear the fear in her voice.

Robert shrugged again, his eyes not leaving hers. It was unsettling, and she silently begged for Jughead to walk in and help her get rid of Robert and the crazed look on his face.

“I just wanted to see you…I didn’t realize Jughead would be here. I thought maybe you were still too scared to have a man touch you. I guess not…”

Veronica gulped hard, wishing like hell she hadn’t left her phone on the coffee table while she’d been making the fire. Now she was afraid that any movements towards the one thing that could help her would send Robert into a rage, especially when she could see he had something in his hand that he was hiding. 

“No, I’m not scared anymore…Jughead really helped me...” She replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

Robert nodded slowly.

“Apparently he helped you quite a bit if he’s actually been spending the night here. Can’t say I’m too thrilled about it, Veronica. I was hoping you might reconsider my initial hopes that you and I could try to make something happen between us. I’ve been going to therapy, right here in Riverdale. I realize now where I went wrong when I tried to woo you before…”

Veronica wanted to run, but it felt like her feet were cemented to the floor. This wasn’t like when she was raped, or the way Robert had grabbed her last time he’d been in her home. This was something else. This was a person who was clearly unhinged and obsessed. She wasn’t sure what she could do or say, this was whole new territory. Where was Jughead?

“I was too desperate, too eager. I should have been more…suave and patient.”

Robert sighed as he looked at her, the anger in his eyes turning to sadness.

“You are a special woman. You deserve the best, and I want to give you everything.”

He spoke so monotone that it was as if he was devoid of emotion and yet he seemed miserable. Regardless of him having walked into her house uninvited, she felt sorry for Robert.

“I know you do, Robert, but I have everything I want in Jughead. I’m sorry it couldn’t work out for us, but Jughead is here and he won’t understand why you’re standing here right now. I don’t want anyone to get hurt, so can I please give you a ride back to wherever you’re staying? I have a truck that can get through any amount of snow on the roads.”

She tried to sound positive and reassuring, and prayed that he would take her up on the offer of a ride, but Robert shook his head slowly.

“Jughead’s not here. He’s outside. I locked him out.”

Veronica’s heart dropped.

“Robert, there’s a storm out there! He could freeze!”

She couldn’t help but be panicked, knowing Jughead couldn’t get in was terrifying.

Robert’s sinister chuckle made her sick to her stomach.

“I almost froze a couple of times too…but I got good at working in a snowstorm. It’s like…like I couldn’t even _feel_ the cold…I’m too cold inside, I guess…”

The faraway look in his eyes, the way he spoke, he was definitely having some sort of psychotic episode.

“Robert…are you the one who left the dead deer and boars on my property?”

Robert nodded.

“It was easy, actually. I’d hunt the animals, kill them with my bowie knife, I used a sled to drag them onto your property, used a ladder to cover the camera with a towel…I’m sure you can figure out the rest.”

He smiled, but the smile didn’t quite meet the cold look in his eyes.

“I wasn’t trying to scare you…I just wanted you to understand how much I care about you, how much I _love_ you, that I was willing to go that far to show you…”

Veronica looked at him in complete disbelief. How in the world Robert could think something like that was love, she had no idea, but she was repulsed and afraid. He wasn’t normal, and she wondered how in the world she hadn’t known before the extent of his problems.

Before she could even reply to what Robert had told her, there was suddenly the sound of glass breaking.

Relief filled Veronica’s chest. Jughead had found a way in and she prayed that he wasn’t hurt.

“Ah, sounds like your _real_ hero has come to rescue you.”

At that moment, Jughead came barreling into the living room, wet from the snow, cheeks red from the cold.

“That’s it, motherfucker! I don’t care if you’re crazy or not, you’re _not_ going to have another chance to fuck with Veronica!” He shouted as he grabbed Robert by the front of his jacket.

But Robert didn’t seem phased. Instead, he smiled eerily before pulling back his hand, revealing a shiny blade.

“Jughead! Let him go!” Veronica yelped as she lunged forward, hoping she could somehow grab Robert’s arm before he had a chance to do something to Jughead.

But it was too late. Veronica watched helplessly as Robert’s knife plunged into Jughead’s abdomen, sending Jughead to the floor, blood spilling from his gut as his hands flew to the wound as if he could somehow stop himself from bleeding out all over the carpet.

The shock of how fast it had all happened caused Veronica’s horrified scream to echo throughout the entire cabin.

“Don’t fuck with _me_ , Forsythe!” Robert sneered as she bent over Jughead.

“I can do to you what I did to those animals, because _you’re_ an animal! You’re no _good_ for her!”

Veronica watched as Jughead rolled to his side, his eyes landing on Veronica.

“Get help.” He pleaded, his voice weak and garbled from his injury.

Veronica grabbed her phone, but not before also grabbing the vase sitting on the table next to it. Robert was so distracted by watching Jughead in agony that he didn’t see Veronica coming.

She took the heavy, glass vase and swung it as hard as she could. She heard the crack as the vase connected with the back of Robert’s head.

Robert didn’t even make a noise as he fell onto the floor next to Jughead, blood leaking from the gash Veronica had made when she’d struck him.

She dropped the vase before frantically calling 9-1-1. She knew it would be almost impossible for them to get to her house during the howling storm outside. So she called FP, knowing he would have a way to get to them.

“Hurry FP! Please! It’s bad…” Veronica croaked as she knelt down next to Jughead.

She had taken the throw blanket from the couch and stuffed it underneath Jughead’s bleeding stomach, but it had turned red too quickly. The color was draining from Jughead’s face and his eyes were closed. She rested her forehead on his cheek, wanting to hear him breathing, but it was shallow, becoming more labored as the minutes ticked by.

She couldn’t even think about Robert and if he was alive or dead, all she cared about was Jughead Jones.

“Stay with me, babe. Your dad is on his way. We’ll get you out of here and get you help, just hang on. Please…please…hang on, baby. I love you…you can’t leave me…okay?”

Veronica didn’t want to stop talking, she had convinced herself that her voice could somehow keep Jughead’s heart from stopping.

When she finally heard FP pulling up in the Serpent Hummer, the snow chains making a crunching sound that signaled the help she as so desperate for.

She jumped up and opened the door as FP ran inside with Fangs and Sweet Pea trailing behind him.

“Please… _please_ save him…” She pleaded as her entire body shook.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as the three men picked up Jughead and took him out to the waiting vehicle.

“Pea, Fangs, stay here and wait for the ambulance! Make sure our friend there doesn’t try to leave the scene of his crime.” FP roared as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

Veronica climbed into the back with Jughead, picking up his head so it could rest in her lap.

“And _you_ need to tell me exactly what happened.” FP said to her as he peeled out of her snow-covered driveway.

\---

It was a waiting game.

Veronica sat in her blood-soaked clothes in the hospital emergency room, waiting to hear any news she could get about Jughead’s current condition.

It was the most agonizing hours of her life.

She had been able to pass some of the time by donating her O type blood to the hospital, blood that would help replenish some of the massive amounts that Jughead had lost from the time Robert had stabbed him to when they’d arrived at Riverdale Hospital.

She had spoken to the police, given them her statement, and demanded they arrest Robert and that they not release the information to the press. But for safety sake, she had called her publicist so that the story would stay out of the papers. Not just for Jughead’s sake, but for Robert’s too.

It was obvious that Robert was deeply disturbed, and she hated the fact that she was somewhat responsible for how off the rails he had gone.

But more than anything, she felt a horrendous guilt for how Robert’s feelings for her had led to this, with Jughead fighting for his life. Again.

Finally, a grim looking FP Jones came walking out from the ER.

“He’s lost so much blood, Veronica. They just don’t know—“ FP’s voice cracked as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

How many time had FP Jones had to watch his only son suffer like this? And how many times had it had something to do with a man in Veronica’s life?

The thought hit her like a tank.

“This is my fault. I’m so sorry.”

Her voice was so weak, she wasn’t even sure if she had spoke out loud, not until FP’s arms wrapped around her, holding her tight.

“Do _not_ start blaming yourself, girl.” FP demanded.

“Jughead needs your strength. _You_ will be the one that pulls him through this. _You_ are what he is thinking about right now.”

Veronica pulled away, giving Jughead’s father a confused look, not understanding how he could know what Jughead was thinking about.

FP sighed heavily.

“He wasn’t completely conscious, but when they were wheeling him into the operating room, he was mumbling your name.”

Tears streamed down both of their cheeks now, but the nagging feeling of being the cause of Jughead’s condition wouldn’t let up.

She didn’t want to think about it, but she knew that if Jughead didn’t make it, she would blame herself.

“How many times can one person cheat death?” She asked tearfully as she sat in the hospital cafeteria with Toni, Cheryl, Fangs, and Sweet Pea.

She had called Archie and told him what had happened, hating to be the one to deliver such awful news. But Archie had told her that he and Greta would fly out as soon as they could get their flight switched.

Veronica had tried to convince them to stay on their trip, but she knew that Archie would want to be by his best friend’s side. Regardless, Veronica felt responsible for the two of them having to cut their trip short.

“Jones is a beast, V. He’ll make it. He always has.” Fangs said as he looked over at Sweet Pea, expecting the fellow Serpent to agree.

Sweet Pea nodded.

“Yeah…he’ll…he’ll be fine.”

But there was something about the look on Sweet Pea’s face that wasn’t the least bit reassuring.

He and Fangs had both seen the amount of blood that had been left behind by Jughead while the two Serpents had waited for the police to come arrest Robert. They were well aware at how dire the situation was.

Hours ticked by before Veronica got word that Jughead had been admitted to the ICU ward of the hospital, and that she could go see him. But when she opened the door to his room, he still hadn’t woken up.

“It will be touch and go…but we’re hoping for the best.” The doctor told her as she stared at Jughead lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to all kinds of high tech looking machines.

It was heartbreaking. She had never felt this helpless before, and she collapsed onto nearby chair, sobbing into the sleeve of her sweater, wishing desperately that she could switch places with the man she loved.

To be continued...


End file.
